


别说我在想象

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Relationships: Harry Chang/JJ Lin, 张怀秋/林俊杰
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

“喂！醒醒！喂！听得见吗？”

被一阵急促地打脸拍醒，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，周围好多人盯着他看。

我是谁？我在哪？我要干什么？就在他脑子里只剩下哲学三问的时候，离他最近的，好像就是刚才打他脸的那个人急急地问：“醒了吗？你知道你是谁吗？”

“我……”他怎么知道我在思考这个问题，不过只是经历了短暂的短片，记忆蜂拥而入，“我……我是张怀秋……”话一出口，声音虚弱到吓了他自己一跳。

“我是谁？”

“你……是……”张怀秋再一次打量着这个年轻人的脸，一张可爱的娃娃脸，显然精心打扮过的发型，一身浅灰色西服，正托抱着自己的上半身，“老板……”他好累，不想说话。

托抱着他的这个年轻人抬起头对一个穿黑西装的人厉声说：“看来他还有神智，救护车到底多久才能到？！”

“是，老板，说还有三分钟就到了。”

张怀秋感觉非常非常困，只想赶快睡觉，到底发生了什么他已经懒得思考。“喂，别睡！救护车马上就到了！”不管这个年轻人怎么呼喊他，他还是渐渐睡了过去，远处仿佛传来救护车呼啸的声音……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

真是睡了个好觉，张怀秋慢慢睁开了眼，嗯？陌生的天花板，陌生的被子，陌生的……床边椅子上坐着……“Mike? What are you doing here?”

“哥！你可算醒了！急死我了！你睡了两天两夜你知不知道！”张怀颢带着哭腔说，“你到底干什么了？叫我来的人什么都没说，你怎么受这么重的伤啊？”

受伤？张怀秋想坐起来，突然腰上一阵疼，“shit！”对啊，我受伤了！他眯着眼睛回忆起两天前遭遇的那一场莫名其妙的“恐怖袭击”。

那天一如既往是个普通的工作日，刚进新公司不久的张怀秋今天接到了一个振奋人心的大任务——给总裁办公室送一份急件，从他的公司到总裁办公室所在的总部大楼走路只要两条街，一般都会找快递送过去，但是这次因为真的很急，组长就让他跑腿过去，快一些。每天每天都是一些打杂的工作，怀秋有点提不起精神，他是半年前入职这家名叫SMG的公司的，这家公司主营业务是广告策划和文化艺术类的对外贸易，怀秋是专门学习广告设计策划的，再加上之前也有在别的公司的工作经验，他没怎么费劲就被录取了。但是半年过去了，他还没能独立设计任何一张稿子，做的都是帮别人的作品修饰啦，做宣传时旁边打下手啦，送文件啦，在甲方乙方沟通的时候做翻译啦，全是些跟他想做的八竿子打不着的工作。但是，这里薪水可观，张怀秋，需要钱。

钱是个好东西，他曾经听父母说，在他出生前他家曾经也生活在台北，当时他们在这边做生意，但是很不幸赔了非常多钱，在他刚刚出生的那段时间，家里走投无路了。当时老爸有个在美国的朋友，给了唯一的一个选择——去美国从头再来。对于张怀秋来说，并没有什么在台北生活的记忆，只记得在美国那小小的apartment里父母每天辛勤工作只为了还债的背影，后来弟弟出生，一家人终于也看到了债务还清的曙光，最后总算在最近五六年安定下来，过起了平凡的生活。虽然生活一直很贫寒，但是父母始终没有跟孩子们抱怨过什么，在家里的感觉总是很温暖，两个孩子也很懂事，从小就没有太多要求，但是教育对任何父母来说都是必须重视的投资，考虑到美国学费之高，张家父母决定把两个孩子送回曾经这片伤心之地台北来读书。张怀秋是哥哥，虽然学习很好，但是他还是放弃了去读大学，选择了一个职业学校攻读设计，为了早点工作让弟弟读个好大学。设计他不讨厌，平时就在艺术方面很有天赋的他，能找到一个既能发挥自己优势又喜欢又能挣到钱的行业何乐不为呢。毕业之后在台北找了两份工，都因为薪水不太稳定被迫离职，最后终于在半年前找到这份薪水又高又稳定的工作，但是，这么高的工资只做这些杂事……老板是天使投资人吗？就这一个疑问，始终让怀秋骨鲠在喉。

所以今天来送文件的时候，张怀秋心想，一定要好好看看这老板长什么样子，这么有钱做福利的吗？其实这是他入职以来第一次来总部这边，因为他们那个部门不负责什么特别重要的业务，听说总部已经放不下那么多部门了，所以就给放到附近写字楼租了间办公室，但是这总部大楼，是属于公司的。走到楼下抬头一看，一幢黑金色为主色调的大楼气派屹立在路旁，上面挂着硕大的三个字母——SMG。Still Moving Under Gunfire吗？这名字果然看几次都觉得有趣。怀秋必须承认，他当初非常努力往这家公司投简历、应聘，有一个很大原因就是这个名字非常吸引他，他觉得自己也是这样的人，无论多么逆境都要往前走。抬腿往楼里走，里面突然走出来几个人，没看清是谁，就看到旁边两个彪形壮汉，穿着黑西服戴着墨镜，围着什么人急匆匆走出来，怀秋没在意，径直走向前台，把文件递过去：“您好，我是第二企划部第十工作室的，我们那边要给老板的急件，放这里可以吗？”

前台低头看了一下信封：“这确实是加急的，不如你直接拿给老板？”

“啊？我上去吗？”

“不是啊，”前台用手往门口一指，“老板不是刚出去吗？你没看到？”

我不认识老板啊！张怀秋在心里默默吐槽一万次，还是飞快往门口跑去，冲出大门正好看到那个疑似老板的人正要上车，另外两个彪形大汉一个给他开车门，一个站在车头。“老板！林老板！林先生！”老板的姓名他还是知道的。

林俊杰停下上车的脚步，回头看他。

“不好意思老板，我是第二企划部第十工作室的张怀秋，这里有一份急件要马上给您。”

“哦，谢谢。”林俊杰伸手接过文件的一瞬间，突然旁边人群里猛冲过来一个人，直奔林俊杰而来，谁都没看清到底发生了什么。张怀秋不知道哪来的一股奇怪的楞劲儿，一把把林俊杰抱在怀里，然后腰上一阵疼：“啊！”

“老板！有刀！”正在开门的那个保镖大喊一声，站在车头的那个保镖一把抓住那个行凶者，按在地上一通摩擦。不过张怀秋并没看到，他只觉得腰太疼了，站不住，头晕晕的，一头栽倒在地上。林俊杰手疾眼快，反手接住马上要摔在地上的张怀秋，托着他的头：“叫救护车啊！你们愣着干吗呢？？小心我把你们都解雇了！”转头看着怀里的怀秋，他已经有点意识不清了，林俊杰轻拍着他的脸：“喂！醒醒！喂！听得见吗？”。救护车到了，保镖抬起张怀秋就往救护车上送，一路疾驰奔向医院……

哦，我大难不死啊。躺在病床上的怀秋想。突然他想起了什么，急急地问张怀颢：“没告诉爸妈吧？！”

张怀颢吓了一跳：“没有，我没敢，你也知道爸的身体……”

“呼——算你聪明一回。”放心的怀秋躺回床上。

这时响起了敲门声，随机门开了，林俊杰带着两个保镖走了进来。张怀颢马上站起来：“林先生。”怀秋也挣扎想坐起来，但是腰还是很疼，他只能半坐着：“老板……”

林俊杰快步走到他床边，把他按回床上：“我是带他俩来道歉的，都不知道他们做保镖干吗用……你们！”两个大汉赶紧低下头：“真是对不起，张先生，因为我们的疏忽让您受了这么重的伤，是我们两个失职。”

林俊杰转过头来看着怀秋：“抱歉，你的医药费全部由公司负担，你就安心养伤，因为你没有其他联络人，所以只好联系了你弟弟来，也让他担心了，他在医院的一切开销也都公司负责。另外，你伤好以后不用再去原来的地方上班了……”

“等一下老板！这份工对我很重要，我很抱歉我给公司带来的麻烦，不过能不能再考虑一下？”怀秋着急了。

“啊？”林俊杰的脑子一时没跟上他的节奏，等他明白过来差点笑出声，“张先生，我想你误会我了，我没有要开掉你，等你伤好之后，请你来总部这边上班吧，薪水翻一倍。”

看怀秋愣在那没说话，林俊杰又说：“那我先不打扰你们了，你好好休息。”说完朝张怀颢点了点头，站起身带着保镖离开了，出门还不忘了轻轻带上病房门。

张怀秋傻了，这……这一刀挨得值啊！


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

在医院躺了半个多月，这期间张怀秋通过主治医生和张怀颢听到了不少外面的后续消息，比如那个行凶者其实并非仇恨林俊杰，而是林家大老板也就是林俊杰爸爸的仇人，只是出于没机会对林父下手，才想到了报复他儿子；又比如原来这间公司还有一个更大的母公司，那就是林父创办的JFJ公司，总部在新加坡；还比如林俊杰虽然长着一张娃娃脸，但其实比自己还大了一岁多，真是难以置信！但是这么年轻就这么有作为，果然还是他比自己强太多了，每次想到这里，怀秋都会深深感慨一番。

再回到公司是受伤一个月之后，还好凶器只是把水果刀，没有伤到脏器，只是位置不太好，活动受影响了好一阵子，所以在公司的关怀下，张怀秋在出租屋里养到了白白胖胖才被允许回来工作。在同事们复杂的目光中，他拿了在之前办公室的个人物品，还是溜溜达达到了总部。

前台是另外一位同事，张怀秋毕恭毕敬地递上工作证：“那个……我是今天调到总部工作的第二企划部的张怀秋……”听到这三个字，前台好像过电门一样抬起头：“张先生，等您很久了！麻烦您稍等一下，马上有同事下来接您。”

这贵宾级的待遇给怀秋吓一跳，看来父母从小教导他要见义勇为真是终身受益啊！不多时走过来另外一位同事，同样西服革履：“张先生您好，不巧老板现在不在，请您跟我上楼到您的新工位。”

“啊，好，麻烦您了。”一边往里走，怀秋有一肚子的问题想问，“那个，不好意思，能问几个问题吗？”

“当然，您请说。”

“那个，不知道是不是因为我在外面办公室的关系，我们那边穿得都挺随便的，这里上班是都要穿正装吗？”

“哦，并不是这样，主要还是看工作需要，我的工作需要接待高管级别的访客，所以穿正装是很正常的。不过您的工作最好还是准备正装吧。”

诶？什么工作要我穿正装？怀秋心里有点犯嘀咕，我的钱够不够买一套西服啊……

说话间电梯到了顶层，“张先生，这边请。”跟着工作人员走出电梯，地上全部铺着高级地毯，整层安静得鸦雀无声，这让怀秋特别紧张，他有些不安地环视四周。这层的装潢明显规格很高，虽然他没看到其他层什么样，但是他断定规格很高，挨刀子都没觉得害怕，现在反而有点不敢迈步子了：“那个……”突然意识到自己的声音与这层的安静格格不入，怀秋赶快降低了音量，“那个，请问，企划部在这么高级的办公室吗？”

“啊？”工作人员回头诧异地看了他一眼，“老板没跟您布置工作内容吗？您从今天起就是总裁秘书了，跟老板在一个办公室工作，主要工作全由老板直接指派。”

啥？？？？？？？？？？？我没听错吧，怀秋陷入了呆滞，秘书？不都是女的吗？我？秘书？为什么？诶？？？？

愣神的工夫，他们已经到了总裁办公室门口，工作人员从兜里掏出一张卡在门口滴一声刷开了门，转身把卡递给怀秋：“这张卡是您的办公室钥匙，请收好，另外新的工作证这几天会有HR的同事帮您制作好，到时候可能还需要您配合拍照和留指纹。”看怀秋傻呆呆毫无反应，工作人员也不想再浪费时间，用手一指门口附近的一张办公桌：“那里是您的工位，麻烦您在老板回来前收拾好您的个人物品，老板应该在……”同事看了一下手表，“应该还有三个小时左右回来，在此之前请您尽量不要离开这间办公室，卫生间在出门直走左转那个门，如果您还有什么问题，”伸手递过来一张名片，“这是我的名片，可以给我打电话。那就这样，不打扰您了。”怀秋总算意识飘了回来，赶紧鞠躬道谢，进屋把东西放在桌子上，同事关上门就离开了。

站在这诺大的办公室中间，怀秋还是觉得匪夷所思，这是什么工作？换了一个地方打杂？可是我真的好想做设计啊！秘书是什么鬼？这适合我吗？好吧，虽然我是一个心细如尘的人，但是这不代表我是个做秘书的材料啊……但是发呆也没用，还是要赶紧收拾好，免得一会儿老板来了被骂。

收拾并不花太多时间，半个小时之后，张怀秋百无聊赖地坐在椅子上，环视整间办公室。这办公室不愧是老板的，不是一般的大，就只是这个厅就差不多有之前部门整个面积大了。客厅里办公桌只有他这一张，其他还有沙发茶几、电视投影仪什么的各种设备，屋子还有好几个小屋，有一间显然是老板的办公室，还有一间可能是会客厅，另外还有一间茶水间，最里面那间屋子是啥？张怀秋站起身往里走，伸手推开房门，马上觉得做了错事，原来里面这间是老板休息的地方。卧室很大，有一张king size的床，旁边的桌上还有一台电脑，一个转角沙发上面堆满了黑武士的模型。这老板这么童趣的吗？怀秋心想。不过这确实不是他应该进来的地方，就在怀秋要关门的一瞬间，角落里的一架小钢琴和一把吉他吸引了他的注意力，音乐一直是他很喜欢但是没机会好好学习的，因为他觉得搞音乐收入太不稳定了，不过吉他他还是会一些的，小的时候爸妈送给他的最昂贵的生日礼物就是一把吉他，他还带来了台北自娱自乐的时候弹一弹。不过从受伤之后就没再弹过了呢，怀秋边这么想着，边鬼使神差地拿起了这把吉他还弹上了。越弹越高兴，怀秋忘了自己还在上班，并且还在自己老板的办公室里，也根本没看时间，甚至都没发现有个人已经默默站在他背后好一会儿了。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

“嘣——”突然一根琴弦毫无预兆地绷断了，给张怀秋吓了一大跳，这弹得好好的怎么琴弦断了？怀秋曾经听爸妈讲故事的时候说过，弹琴的时候如果没理由地突然断弦，必是有知音偷听，不过那是古琴诶，不知道吉他是不是也这个原理。等一下……这是老板的琴啊啊啊啊啊！怀秋做贼心虚猛一回头，好嘛，差点把自己吓到背过气去，林俊杰正倚着门框看着他笑。这惊吓当然首先来自于老板的突然归来，其次是搞断了老板的琴，最后吓到他的还有他突然冒出来的一个想法：老板笑起来真好看……不对，这不是重点！

“老……老板……我……”怀秋不知道是该解释自己为什么进了卧室，还是解释为什么弹琴，还是解释琴弦为什么会断，而林俊杰也没想到琴弦会突然断掉，自己仿佛突然被抓到做了什么坏事一样，一时也不知道说什么，这短暂的尴尬让他莫名害羞起来，脸有些发烧。

不过看着眼前这个慌乱的人，他又觉得太好笑了，不由笑出了声：“你会弹吉他啊？”

“啊？啊，那个，嗯，会一点点……”心还没有平复，张怀秋低着头不敢看林俊杰。

“一点点？弹得很好啊，我喜欢听。啊，别担心琴弦，本来也好久没换了。”

“啊，是，不，那个……我不是故意进来的，我不知道这是……那个，对不起，老板，我不应该工作时间私自弹吉他……”总算把语言组织出来了，张怀秋怯怯地看向林俊杰。

林俊杰还是笑着看着他，其实大事精明小事迷糊的他已经忘了今天是新秘书来上任的日子。林俊杰本来是没有秘书的，之前所有杂事都是行政的人统一负责管理的，有些急事他也会叫保镖来处理，但是他逐渐发现如果没有一个管家一样的人物来帮他管理整个工作流程，以他的大大咧咧的性格和纷繁的工作，早晚要出乱子，但是几经面试都没有招到他想要的人选。首先他想要一个男的，这主要可以避免以后很多麻烦，不会被传奇怪的绯闻，也不用担心秘书动歪脑筋，其次这个人要心细但是要果断，有脑子又不能太不听话，总之太难了，HR的员工都已经求他别招了。

选上张怀秋来做自己的秘书，并不是头脑一热的结果，首先那个戏剧性的碰面，给林俊杰的冲击非常大，恼怒两个反应迟钝的保镖是当然的，但是他更恼他自己，其实他上车之前就看到有个人一直在他车边上晃悠，但是他毫无警觉，甚至想都没想。后来据那个行凶者交代，他本来是打算在林俊杰转身上车的一瞬间动手的，但是突然被人叫住的林俊杰没有转身，但是凶徒已经行动了，他是万没想到自己这一刀子完全没碰到仇家的儿子。

对于林俊杰来说，不管是不是自己的错，他都把一个不相干的人卷了进来，更何况还是自己公司的员工，他一向对员工是工作严格要求但是生活方面很关照，所以他确实非常愧疚。张怀秋昏迷的两天，他每天都去医院叮嘱大夫一定要全力救治，看到怀秋醒过来的时候他是很高兴的，当时一时脑热说出了让他来总部工作的邀请，但是根本不确定给他什么职位。

之后的几天，他难得一个下午茶的空闲，坐在办公桌前想起了张怀秋，立刻给HR打电话，让他们拿来了怀秋的简历和这半年的工作汇报仔细端详，这个人有设计上的才能，通过作品集就能看出来，而且视角独特，他很欣赏，那就放到广告设计部算了。就在林俊杰这么决定的一瞬间，他觉得还是给张怀秋的老领导打个电话问问会比较好。那边的组长给的评价很正面，这半年来主要的工作虽然都是打下手，但是每样工作都井井有条，对于同事的方案还能给出自己的意见，不过之所以一直没有被重用起来，主要是因为他简历里没有企划相关的工作经验，所以只好先锻炼着，但是组长再三肯定他的才能和好人缘，说这么一个大帅哥被调走，组里的姑娘们都很难过呢。

帅哥吗？挂了电话，林俊杰不知道为什么突然在意起这个词，他看着简历里怀秋的证件照，还是挺帅的嘛，说实在的，这几次见面都各种慌乱，根本都没看清张怀秋长什么样子，突然一个大胆的念头涌进他的大脑：井井有条，打下手，人缘好……emmmm……不如？做我的秘书吧？这念头一旦产生就挥之不去，最后干脆就这么定了，在张怀秋回公司之前，林俊杰已经让各部门同事都给安排妥当了。

不过他到底是哪天来上班，这么大大咧咧的他当然是记不住的，所以当他今天跟往常一样刷卡开门的瞬间突然听到有吉他声，是着着实实吓了一大跳的。他蹑手蹑脚往卧室方向走，想看看到底谁这么大胆敢进来偷东西还弹吉他，等他挪到门口，发现有个男生正背对着门口忘我地弹着他放了许久没碰的吉他，不看这男生的表情也能感觉到他的开心。阳光从窗户照进来洒在旁边的地方和弹吉他的男生的背上，林俊杰居然有一个瞬间看呆了，居然会有这么美的景色吗？一切都那么刚刚好，没有一点儿多余和欠缺。直到“嘣——”一声，林俊杰的思绪也一下被拉回来，原来是琴弦断了，看着眼前这个大男生慌慌张张的样子，他哑然失笑，就这个瞬间正对上男生怯怯的目光，他倒先有点儿不好意思了，好像被抓到了什么把柄似的。

“没事的，”转回心思的林俊杰终于想起了这就是今天开始成为自己秘书的张怀秋，“以后朝夕相处，别搞那么严肃，一天到晚板着脸我也不太习惯啦，你好怀秋。”说着伸出了手。

张怀秋愣了愣，也把手伸过去握住对方：“老板您好，以后请多关照。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

张怀秋的工作逐渐顺手，一切进展顺利，林俊杰也很满意，两人的配合也趋于默契，事实证明，怀秋不仅是个好管家还是个好吉他手，两人偶尔空闲的时候，俊杰都会弹弹钢琴休息一下，让怀秋给他用吉他和声。就这样转眼两个月过去。

这天林俊杰出去开会，张怀秋把一份刚送来的资料整理好，进屋准备放到老板办公桌上，无意中看到一张摊开的请柬，上面写着：“林总您好，我公司诚邀您参加于27日晚间8点在台北晶华大酒店为您举办的庆生晚宴，望您大驾光临。——华美股份有限责任公司 3月1日”。27号是老板生日哦？怀秋看了下日历，还有三天吗？自己应该表示表示才对，好歹也是跟老板朝夕相处，不过怀秋还是有些囊中羞涩，虽然最近挣得不少，不过除去房租，钱基本都给了弟弟生活费和寄回美国贴补家用。怀秋抓抓头发，不如自己动手？

27号一早林俊杰跟平常一样走进办公室，发现张怀秋跟他打招呼的时候局促不安，还鬼鬼祟祟瞄自己，什么毛病？他觉得有点好笑，走到自己办公桌前一看，桌上放着一块甜点：“这是？”怀秋拿起藏在桌子旁边的吉他，边弹边唱起了生日快乐歌：“Happy birthday to Wayne, Happy birthday to you.”林俊杰一挑眉：“张怀秋，你怎么知道我英文名的？”明明我对外都是用JJ Lin这个名字的。

怀秋不好意思地笑了笑：“您放办公桌上的照片上不是写着To Wayne吗？我猜可能是您英文名吧。”

“那我的生日又是怎么知道的？”

“那个……前几天您桌上有份打开的请柬……”

“你小子这么鬼精吗？从哪买来的蛋糕啊？”

“嘿嘿，”怀秋有点得意地搓着手，“老板您喜欢甜食，我估计全台北好吃的甜点没有您没吃过的吧？不过今天这个您肯定没吃过？张怀秋特制——榴莲千层派，请您尝尝。”

这倒是把林俊杰震撼到了，没想到我这个管家还会做甜品！端起盘子吃了一口：“wow，你要不改行做甜点师吧？太好吃了，不输给甜品店啊！”

“常年一个人住的必备技能啦，做饭我也还不错。”

我也常年一个人住啊，俊杰心里嘀咕，我怎么就特别不会做饭？真想雇这家伙给自己当厨子啊！“啊，对了，你看了请柬应该也知道我晚上有晚宴。傍晚会有客人来办公室接我，你要等到客人来才能走。”“好的老板。”

一晃到了6点，俊杰桌上的电话响了，他马上按下免提：“是我。”

“老板，黄小姐到了。”

“麻烦送她上来。”挂了电话，俊杰跟外间的怀秋说：“客人马上到了，你去开门。”

张怀秋马上走到门口打开门，很快前台带着这位黄小姐走了进来。怀秋深鞠一躬：“您好，老板在等您。”黄小姐看了怀秋一眼，径直走进屋里，嗲声嗲气地说：“二少爷，您准备好了吗？”

怀秋谨慎地打量了两眼这位小姐，她穿了一件蓝色晚礼服，露得很多，脚下一双周仰杰的星光渐变色高跟鞋，根儿是真高，林俊杰跟她站一起好像还矮了一点儿。俊杰从屋里走出来，礼貌地说：“黄小姐，您来得真准时，我准备好了，我们可以出发了。”边说边扶住黄小姐伸过来的手，似牵非牵，黄小姐马上把身子靠上来，挽住他的胳膊。走到门口俊杰像想起了什么，转头对怀秋说：“怀秋，你知道我停在车库里那辆吉普车吧？你今天把车开回你家，听明白了吗？”说着从兜里掏出车钥匙。怀秋赶紧走过去接住：“好的老板，明白了。”俊杰转身带着黄小姐离开了。

他们走后怀秋拿着钥匙发愣，今天老板哪根筋搭错了把车给我开？虽然他车技还不错，但是毕竟有几年没怎么开车了，而且是老板的车诶，要特别小心才是。战战兢兢把车开回家，自己给自己做个晚餐，舒舒服服洗完澡，看着无聊的电视剧打发时间到了十一点。怀秋不是个早睡的人，但是电视剧实在无聊，他顺手拿过手机刷刷ins，突然电话响了，吓得他差点把手机扔出去。Shit，谁啊！心里骂着，一看号码，老板？？？？

“喂，老板，怎么这么晚……”

“怀秋，你还没睡吧？麻烦你现在来一下公司，开着我车过来。”

“啊？还没睡，现在过去公司吗？”

“对，现在，直接来办公室找我。”

“哦，好。”老板这是抽哪门子疯啊？？？

随便穿了一身休闲装，开着车一路奔到公司，走进办公室，屋里黑着灯，怀秋有点奇怪，边开灯边问：“老板您在吗？”从里屋洗浴间传出俊杰的声音：“怀秋，你等我一下，我洗个澡。”

不大会儿，林俊杰穿着休闲短裤光着身子走了出来，怀秋才发现老板瘦得有点儿不像话，虽然能看出来平时健身练出来的肌肉，不过整个看起来很单薄，再加上满脸的倦容，他不由得心疼起来。倒是俊杰先说话了：“怀秋，不好意思让你这么晚过来，我不太擅长这种晚宴，也不能喝酒，一杯就倒，哈哈。叫你来是想让你陪我去个地方，方便吗？”

“哦，没问题，老板，我反正自己一个人也没什么事。倒是您先把衣服穿上吧，办公室挺冷的。”

俊杰愣了一下，缓缓地说：“怀秋，以后私底下，下班时间如果只有咱俩，你叫我名字吧，让我自在一会儿。”

怀秋犹豫着要不要这样做，但还是脱口而出：“好的老板，我尽量。”

俊杰抬眼看他，轻轻地笑了，这一笑把怀秋看呆了，这笑里藏着多少无奈多少疲惫，好像还有些难过。我想好好保护这个人，这突然冒出来的念头好像给了怀秋动力，他三步两步走进卧室，拿起T-shirt转身套在俊杰身上：“起码先把衣服穿上吧，俊杰。”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

张怀秋本来战战兢兢怕自己很一般的车技让俊杰坐着不舒服，结果俊杰自己主动要求开车：“我其实特别喜欢开车，但是平时都有司机跟着，没什么机会。所以自己另外准备了一辆吉普车，想放空的时候就自己开出去兜风。”

“那，你一般都去哪？现在想去哪？”

“阳明山，我每次都去，那里风景很好，适合放松。”

“那，俊杰，有个问题我想不通，为什么叫上我呢？你又不需要我代驾。”

“嗯……为什么呢，我也说不上来，突然想找人陪陪我吧，怎么？不愿意来吗？”

“才不是啦，就是觉得有点儿突然。”怀秋心里窃喜，倒不是因为老板赏识自己，只是来台北这么多年，自己一直没交过特别要好的朋友，现在这种感觉还蛮新鲜的。不过为什么要自己陪呢？今天那位黄小姐，不是俊杰女朋友之类的吗？“俊杰，今天那位黄小姐是你……”

“嗯？不是啦，她是我爸给我介绍的相亲对象。我爸啊，现在退居二线了，每天最热心的就是给我跟我哥找对象，生接班人。今天这种活动，也是人家看我爸面子搞的，我真的很不擅长这种场合，应酬总是让我力不从心。”

“你们这种很大规模的家族企业，这种应酬应该特别多吧，那你岂不是很难过？”

“所以我才想叫上你陪我来放空啊。”

“哈哈，我的荣幸啦。那你家主业是做什么的？”

俊杰迟疑了一下，他好像不太想聊这个话题，不过还是说了下去：“我爸是做全媒体的，早年从新加坡起步的，后来很快扩张到台北，现在在两边都有电视台、纸媒和广播，当然最近流行的网络媒体也不会落下。我哥现在在帮我爸打理新加坡的总部那边，他早晚是要继承的，长男嘛，而且他很优秀，甩我好几条街，我从小就是在他后面永远落后他一步的那个。”

“怎么会？你很优秀啦，管着这么大一家公司。”

“没有啦，这间公司只不过是帮衬我爸的公司做一些周边的业务而已，或者有些不太适合他们出面的场合，也是以SMG的角度去出面。”

“好复杂哦，我家就很简单，爸爸妈妈在美国也是开公司，不过有一点挺巧的，我家也是做媒体的，以前好像也做电视台什么的，那都是我刚出生时侯的事了，之后都是在美国做网络这块儿。”

“网络应该很挣钱吧？为什么你还要来台北？”

“这几年是很挣钱，但是早几年也不太行。我家当时有很多外债要还，还是支撑得挺辛苦的，现在债还清了，爸妈也老了，身体也不好，不可能赚太多钱，我和弟弟又要上学。”

“那你幸好遇到了我。”俊杰打趣道，“至少钱够花了。”

“哈哈，还好啦，就是有点可惜我的设计才能发挥不出来啊。”

“你想做设计哦？那以后你来帮我参与创意企划吧，我有时候真的一个人想破头，但是思路每次都差不多，你可以给我些新思路。”

“真的吗？”怀秋一听这个来劲儿了，“好啊，这个我喜欢！”

“我们到咯。”正聊得开心，车已经开到了阳明山山顶，“来，怀秋，去那边的椅子坐。”

停好车两人走到山顶一处观景台的椅子上坐下，林俊杰看上去很开心：“你知道吗，这里有点像我的秘密基地，我从来没带别人来过。”

“我这么与众不同吗？”怀秋想打趣他一下。

谁想俊杰很认真地回答：“有啊，谁会替我挡刀子？虽然我们认识时间不长，但是你是我出生入死的好兄弟，我一直都是这么想的。不是老板员工那些，所以我才想让你叫我名字。而且……”而且那天你弹吉他的背影，真的好暖，可能我有点迷恋那个背影也说不定。

“而且什么？”

“没什么啦！你看这里风景多好！其实我稍微有点恐高，不过从这里往下看我一点儿不怕，我觉得那些功名啊利益啊都远远的在灯火的尽头，坐在这里的我，就是林俊杰，不是SMG的总裁，不是谁儿子谁弟弟，就只是林俊杰。”

怀秋静静地看着这个只比他大一岁多的男生的侧脸，明明比自己小一号，却装着他想都没想过的压力，看起来光鲜的背后，是无尽的束缚和迷失。我想保护他。这个念头又来了，怀秋皱起眉头，自己今天怎么了？人家是大老板，就算压力大了点，也无论如何轮不到你这么一个什么都没有的穷小子来保护吧？莫名其妙。

两个人再无言语，就这么坐着看着远处的灯火，突然怀秋觉得俊杰靠了过来，头枕在了他肩膀上，他慌了，这是什么情况？“俊……”转头看俊杰，才发现他睡着了，这家伙是小孩儿吗？这样都能睡着，看来是真的累了，但是毕竟现在才3月，晚上山顶的风还是有些凉意，要睡还是要回去睡。怀秋慢慢转身抱起俊杰，比想象中的重量轻不少，以后还得监督他多吃饭，怀秋心里嘀咕着。俊杰好像感觉到冷，往怀秋怀里钻了钻，脸贴在了怀秋胸口，暖暖的。怀秋突然心跳加速，他好怕心跳声太大把俊杰吵醒，于是赶快把他塞上车，直接开回了办公室。

第二天一早，林俊杰醒来看见的是办公室里卧室的天花板，昨天怎么回来的？好像跟怀秋一起去阳明山就那么睡着了，好像还做了一个很温暖的梦，梦里有一双大手很有力地把自己抱在怀里，真想永远就赖在那个怀抱里不要出来。但是床还是要起的，俊杰伸个懒腰起来走出卧室，差点吓得叫出声，原来沙发上还睡着一个人。

“怀秋？你怎么睡这儿了？”

“俊杰……”怀秋被叫醒，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说，“昨天你在山顶睡着啦，我送你回来的，太晚了我就没回家。”

“你昨天送我回来的？你……”林俊杰突然想起那个梦，“你怎么带我回来的？”

“我抱着你上来的啊。”怀秋有点害羞地笑了笑，“你太轻了是不是都没好好吃饭？”

那个梦是真的！那个温暖的怀抱是他？俊杰一时呆在那里，是太累了让自己产生了什么奇怪的感觉吗？还是说……

“俊杰，怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”看到他愣神，怀秋有点疑惑。

“没……哇，快9点了！怀秋，赶紧洗洗准备上班！”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

之后的一段时间，两个人好像都有意无意回避了那天的阳明山之行，张怀秋发现有一种微妙的尴尬气氛在两人之间蔓延，有时候讨论一些企划案，说到兴起，看到林俊杰开心的笑脸，突然就会觉得不好意思，而俊杰好像也觉得有点害羞似的马上镇定下来。而林俊杰更觉得自己奇怪，他发呆的次数越来越多，特别是坐在办公室里，常常望着怀秋的背影发呆，这严重影响了他的工作效率，还会出一些以前不可能出的错误。

这天，一直帮忙校对的怀秋终于忍无可忍，拿着一份文件进屋，刚要说话，发现俊杰看着手里的笔发愣，他靠在门框上：“老板。”

林俊杰毫无反应。

“老板？俊杰？”怀秋两步走到他桌前，把文件往桌上一放，“林俊杰！”

“啊？”俊杰慌乱地抬头，发现怀秋正站在他面前，“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“我叫你好几次你没反应啊。”怀秋无奈地摇摇头，“这文件，您看了吗？这里，这里，还有这里，好几个问题，这样您就算签了字法务那边也过不去的。”

“哦哦，抱歉，我这几天好像有点……”有点什么呢，在意你？

“是不是最近太累了？马上要到公司周年庆了，我知道最近琐碎的事挺多的。”

“对，周年庆，场地不知道定好了没有。”

“老板，这些我来做就行了，布置成什么样子您给个方案就行了。”

“还有，周年庆，JFJ那边会来人参加，到时候你要跟我一起去参加。”

“我吗？”怀秋不意外，毕竟是总裁秘书，这种公司场合的活动肯定逃不掉，“好，那么我主要负责什么方面呢？”

“跟着我，你负责跟着我，帮我把握时间，因为有的时候被人拉住说话就没完没了，你要提醒我活动流程，给我解围。”

“明白了老板。”

受到了怀秋的鞭策，林俊杰接下来的工作都进行得很顺利，而怀秋也有条不紊地帮着筹划和实施整个周年庆的活动。日子转眼就到。

这天白天有一些公司间的拜访，记者采访，新合作伙伴的公布，新媒体成立剪裁等等，林俊杰基本就是在车上度过的，而怀秋则留在公司处理当天需要老板处理的工作。在俊杰差不多围着台北转了一圈之后，终于到了晚宴时间，公司的高层都会受邀参加，当然还会邀请一些合作方的高层，同时还有母公司的代表到场。

怀秋乖乖跟在老板后面，提醒他流程进度。致辞结束，俊杰换上一身轻松一些的西服回到会场，剩下的时间就是社交时间了，也是他最烦的时间。但是今天有怀秋在身边陪着，他心情好了不少。

从几个合作方老总谄媚的恭维中逃脱出来，林俊杰回头看了看怀秋：“怎样，还习惯吗？”

“怎么会习惯啊，不过这是我的工作啦。”

正说着，一个大叔摸样的人端着酒杯走过来，俊杰马上微笑着迎上去：“国安哥，辛苦您跑一趟了，照顾不周。”

“二少爷，跟我就别这么客气了，总裁抽不出时间，我替他来是应该的。”他抬眼看到了跟在俊杰身后的怀秋，“这位是？”

“哦，国安哥，他是新招的秘书，叫张怀秋，给我干了有几个月了。我一个人实在招架不住，让他帮我打点一下琐碎的事情。”俊杰回头对怀秋说，“怀秋，这位是王国安先生，是我爸的秘书，跟着我爸很多很多年了。”

你们家都流行找男秘书吗？怀秋心里默默吐槽，但马上礼貌地一欠身：“王先生您好，我叫张怀秋。”

“你好你好，不用这么客气，叫我国安就好。”

“国安哥，跟你说，可巧了，他家里也是做媒体的，只不过是在美国。他很有这方面的才能，做企划案也很有眼光。”

王国安一愣，问怀秋：“你家也做媒体的？”低头思索了一会儿又继续问，“你家以前在台北做过吗？”

“呃，好像做过吧，不过是我出生前的事了，我没记忆，我爸妈也没怎么说过。好像是在这边生意失败了，只好去了美国。”

“你家……是不是开过韩国餐馆？”

“您怎么知道？对，在美国有开。之前在台北好像也开过，因为我妈妈有韩国血统，做韩国菜很拿手。”

俊杰回头看了他一眼，小声说：“我怎么不知道你还有韩国血统？”

“你也没问过啊。”怀秋小声嘀咕。

谁知王国安脸色大变，端酒杯的手都有些摇晃。

林俊杰赶紧扶住他：“国安哥，您怎么了吗？哪里不舒服？”

“啊，啊，没有没有，没事，我先去打个电话……”说着就往会场外面走。

“他怎么了吗？”怀秋小声问。

“我也不知道诶，没见过他这样。”俊杰摇摇头。

这时又有几个人走过来，大家纷纷递上名片，其中一个还带过来一个姑娘，不等林俊杰问，这人就开口道：“林总，这位是我的妹妹Lily，她刚出道做模特，希望以后有机会能跟您合作。”

“林总您好，”Lily上前一步伸出右手，“以后还请您多多关照了。”声音苏到了骨子里。

林俊杰自然知道这其中的意思，他礼貌的握了一下Lily的手指：“Lily小姐您好，请多关照。”

Lily不气馁，又伸出酒杯：“听说能让林总赏光喝上一杯的人少之又少，不知道我有没有这个荣幸呢？”

“不好意思，您可能对我不太了解，我酒量很差，一杯下肚恐怕今天的活动就要结束了。”

“林总您说笑了呢，看来是不肯赏我这个脸了。”

话已至此，气氛有些尴尬，怀秋看情况不太对，拿过俊杰手里的酒杯说：“小姐，不好意思，我老板接下来还有一些重要合作要谈，酒可能对他的思考会有一些影响。虽然我只是一个小小的秘书，但请允许我替老板干了这杯，作为一点儿补偿。”说罢把酒一饮而尽。

Lily脸色难看却又不好发作，只好说：“林总，您这位秘书先生好酒量。既然您还有重要会谈，我也不多打扰，我等您的联络。”说完伸手把自己的名片插进俊杰胸口的口袋里，转身离去。

其他几个人看到有人能喝酒，反倒都来了劲儿，纷纷上来碰杯，结果剩下的时间怀秋的工作突然加上了挡酒这一项。俊杰有些心疼，可是又没什么办法，好不容易熬到10点多，宾客们纷纷离场，只剩下一些公司的人和工作人员的时候，怀秋已经喝晕了，本来就没吃什么东西，再加上他平时也很少喝酒，就算只是葡萄酒也已经足够让他喝醉。

俊杰本想送他回去，结果被王国安叫住：“二少爷，有件事我要跟您汇报一下，麻烦您借一步说话。”

林俊杰只好叫来了他的司机：“把怀秋送回他家，地址你问一下HR。”然后就跟着王国安到了一个角落。王国安一脸严肃：“二少爷，我刚刚是跟总裁通了个电话，关于您的秘书张怀秋……”

司机按照查来的地址，一路把怀秋送回到楼下，怀秋已经在车上睡过去了，司机把他摇醒：“张先生，您家到了，您上楼吧，我还要去接老板。”

怀秋揉揉眼睛，努力清醒了一下：“谢谢您送我回来。”说完便下车朝楼门口走去。司机随即开车回去接俊杰。

此时俊杰正呆坐在会场里，别人跟他道别他也仿佛全没听见，一遍一遍回想着王国安跟他说的那些事情。突然他掏出手机拨了出去：“喂，爸爸，国安哥跟我说的都是真的吗？怎么这样？不行，我不同意。我不信，他不是。SMG是我的公司，用谁不用谁我说了算！我早就说过，我的生活不用您来安排！”

他愤怒地挂断了电话，司机正好回来，他问：“送回去了吗？”

“当然，林总，看着他上楼了。”

“哦，好，送我回去。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8

转天是周末，但是林俊杰睡不着，还是早早起来，看了一下手机，没有回复。他还是不太放心，又打电话过去，仍然没人接。这让俊杰心神不宁，他努力安慰自己，怀秋宿醉回去睡到中午也不奇怪啊，更何况今天是周末。但思前想后，他还是跟司机要来了怀秋的地址，自己开车过去看看他。

到了楼下一看，俊杰又生气又难受，原来怀秋昨晚根本醉到没能上楼，就在楼门口的地上睡过去了，手里还拿着手机，可能是看到俊杰打给他想接听吧。俊杰气是气司机怎么没把他送到家里，难受是让他在马路上躺了一晚上，搞不好会生病。他过去把怀秋叫醒：“怀秋，醒醒，怎么睡这里了？”

“嗯？”怀秋揉着眼睛，茫然地看着林俊杰，“俊杰，你怎么来了？”

“我给你打电话不接，简讯也不回，谁知道你睡在楼下了……”

“我睡路边了？”怀秋不可置信地看了看周围。

“你昨天喝太多了！以后不要再这么给我挡酒了，你是不是傻啊？我直接推掉他们没事的。”

“对不起啊，俊杰，我不想让你没面子，但是你确实不能喝酒啊。”

“好啦，我先送你上楼。”

两人踉跄着进了房间，这是林俊杰第一次来到怀秋的住处，总体来说还算井井有条，但好像少了些生活的气息，屋子不大，是个开间，屋里就放了张单人床，一个写字台，一把椅子，还有一个衣柜，东西除了几件衣服和一台笔记本电脑，好像也没什么了。

看俊杰在打量自己的房间，怀秋不好意思地笑笑：“房间太小了，让你见笑了。”

“原来你住的地方离公司这么远哦，你每天怎么上下班啊？”

“捷运啊，还能怎么。”

“捷运站离公司还挺远的呢，你怎么过来？”

“走过去啊……”

走那么远？俊杰心里又是一阵心疼，原来他每天都这么上下班吗？

看出俊杰的心思，怀秋笑了笑：“公司有的是人比我远啊，他们不也都这样上下班的。没什么啦。”

俊杰被看穿了心思，低着头不说话，怀秋倒是先开口了：“让你看到我丢脸的一面了，真不好意思。”

“没有啦，还不是为了我。我应该让司机送你上楼才对。”

“你别怪他啊，他着急回去接你，而且我真以为我没问题呢。”边说边拉俊杰坐下，“难得你来，不如等我一下，我去洗洗，你还没吃早饭吧？等下我们一起。”

俊杰顺从地坐在椅子上，哦了一声，继续打量着怀秋这一亩三分地。

不多时，怀秋打理完毕，从洗手间出来说：“你昨晚就没怎么吃吧，我们也不要出去了，我做点东西给你吧。”

“你真会做饭啊！上次那块蛋糕我至今念念不忘呢。”听到怀秋要下厨，俊杰高兴起来。

“你就坐那等我一下，马上好哦。”

因为是开放式厨房，俊杰就那么静静地看着怀秋忙活，一种幸福感油然而生。

“俊杰，你有什么不吃的吗？鸡蛋啊，牛奶啊什么的。”

“我不吃番茄，任何一种都不行。”

“那个多好吃啊！”

“哪有！番茄多腥啊！而且一咬那个汁水，光是想想我都浑身发毛了。”

“哈哈哈，知道啦，番茄恐惧症小朋友。”

“喂，谁比较小啊？”

两人你一句我一句逗着贫嘴，早饭也上桌了：“不好意思，我家太小了，只能放写字台上吃。”

“没关系啦。哦，这个好好吃！你这么会做饭哦？”

“哪有啦，普通的东西都是。”

“怀秋，那个，你知道我是一个人住的吗？”

“能猜到，因为我发现你还挺经常住办公室的。一般不是独居的男人是不会这样的吧？”

“哈哈，是啊，我觉得我一天除了睡觉的时间差不多都在工作和应酬，周末你们都休息，其实我还要忙。所以其实我生活上就比较颓废，我家可没你这里整洁，厨房更是从来没用过。”

怀秋一时搞不懂俊杰说这个是什么意思，只好随口附和着。

“怀秋，我有个想法，或者说是个邀请，你考虑考虑，你能不能搬到我家来？”

怀秋怀疑自己还在喝高了的状态，刚才林俊杰总裁大人说了什么？“什么？”

“呃，你看我这生活不能自理，我在想除了秘书以外你能不能也兼任一下我的管家和厨师啊？当然房租我不要你的，算你……技术入股。”俊杰生怕怀秋会拒绝，又追问了一句，“好不好？你觉得行吗？”

怀秋心里一阵高兴，并不是省了房租这件事，而是跟俊杰一个屋檐下一起生活这件事，让他特别开心，为什么他自己也难以解释，但是他早就想好好照顾他的生活了，他这么瘦一看就是吃得不好。但是转念一想，跟老板一起住好像又哪里不太对。

正犹豫，俊杰叹了口气：“果然还是很奇怪的提议吧？算了，你别在意。”

“如果，我搬过去，能别让我总跟你住办公室吗？沙发很难睡诶。”怀秋迎着俊杰期待的目光笑了。

林俊杰恍惚起来，这个男生笑起来怎么这么好看？而且他这是答应了吗？“那你是答应了？”

“嗯，对啊，那我下个月就……”

“这个周末就搬过来，今天就搬吧！”

有这么急吗？


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

林俊杰的两层小别墅离公司车程半小时，面朝大海，正好也到了春暖花开的时候。俊杰说选这里的房子是因为他喜欢海，这样就能一年四季欣赏到不同景色的大海了。虽然已经有各种各样的心理准备，但是当怀秋带着行李到了小别墅的时候，他还是发自内心地发出了“有钱真好”的感慨，惹得俊杰瞪了他一眼。

“楼下就是客厅、独立厨房和一个小餐厅，楼上有三间房，我现在住主卧，最小的那间我改成了书房，次卧空着，上楼看看满不满意。”俊杰似乎特别开心，拎起怀秋的箱子就往楼上走。

怀秋三步一回头地打量着客厅，这……游戏机的品种也太全了吧？“你这么喜欢打电动啊？”

“喜欢啊，没工作能松一口气的时候，我都喜欢窝在家里打电动，不过一般都是我自己打啦。我朋友们经常不在台北，他们在的话就会叫他们来。”

“那我住你这里方便吗？”

“怎么不方便啊？当然方便啦，以后你可以陪我打电动啊。”

看着俊杰这么兴奋的样子，怀秋摇摇头笑了，真像个长不大的孩子。

虽然是次卧，但是二楼的风景很好，推开窗就能看到远处的大海和附近街区的闹市，虽然吵闹但是很有生活气息。天气很好，阳光照进房间，很暖，就像怀秋此刻的心情。莫名的，他想起了自己在美国的家，虽然他从来没住过这么大的房子，但是这温馨的感觉似曾相识。

“俊杰，我很喜欢你家，谢谢你愿意让我搬进来。但是我还是不明白为什么给我这个邀请。”

“嗯，怎么说呢，我想我应该有个室友了，独来独往挺多年了，但其实我很怕寂寞的，一个人就会难过。你就刚巧赶上啦，就当是抽中奖券好了。”俊杰调皮地嘿嘿笑着，“还有哦，别说什么你家我家的，你在台北不是没有家吗？你就把我家当你家好不好？”

“那你要做我的家人咯？”怀秋坏坏地笑着说，皮这一下很开心呢。

林俊杰听了一愣，他知道这只是怀秋的调侃，却不由得脸上有点发热。他赶紧低下头小声嘟囔：“那好像也不错呢。”

怀秋忙着收拾行李，没听到俊杰的回答。俊杰抬起头看着披着灿烂阳光的怀秋，又想起了第一次在办公室见到的那个弹吉他的大男生，温暖幸福：“怀秋，你收拾好了我们就出去买点东西，因为我平时不在家做饭，家里啥吃的都没有，一会儿我们去疯狂购物怎么样。”

“好啊。”

然而怀秋没想到下午的疯狂购物不仅仅包括了购买食材，还有给他自己的日用品和衣服的大扩充。俊杰兴致勃勃帮他挑选衣服：“我自从小时候陪我妈买衣服以来好像就没怎么陪人买衣服了，我一直很满意自己看衣服的眼光，你看这件你穿上多帅哦，那件也不错，哎呀你简直就是衣服架子。”

怀秋被他弄得没脾气，在他又又又让自己再换一套的时候，轻轻敲了敲俊杰脑门：“请问老板今天是来看时装秀的吗？”

一听被叫老板，俊杰有点不满地抬起头，正好对上怀秋戏虐的目光，搞得他反而有点不好意思：“跟老板打趣是吧？张怀秋，我命令你给我试到我高兴为止，这是你今天的工作，然后合适的全买下给你做加班费！”

“不是吧……”怀秋一阵哀嚎，引来俊杰哈哈大笑。

天完全黑了的时候，两个人才回到家，累了一天，俊杰一头倒在沙发上：“是不是应该买点夜宵回来吃？”

“我都搬进来了就别外带了，我下厨就好啦。”

“超期待！果然让你搬来是绝对正确！”

这家伙以前是这个性格吗？怀秋笑着摇摇头，可能以前我一点儿都不了解真实的他吧，现在这样的他也太可爱了吧。

收拾了一番，怀秋马上下厨忙碌，晚饭还是要做得丰盛些，他早就想好了今天的菜谱准备大展身手，俊杰悄咪咪蹭到厨房门口。怀秋看了他一眼说到：“干吗啦？你去乖乖打会儿电动，不会等很久，再说了，中午吃了不少，不会这么快饿了吧？”

“才没有啦，我新奇啊，还没人在我家里做过饭，我参观一下不行吗？”

“当我什么珍奇异兽吗？一会儿会有油烟哦，要不你也穿件围裙？”

“好啊，我观摩学习一下总可以了吧。”

当然不可能只是观摩学习，在两个人的耍贫斗嘴中，怀秋艰难完成了这一桌子菜：“跟你说话怎么比做饭还费脑子？好啦，开动吧！”

“嘿嘿，我开动啦！”吃了几口，俊杰缓缓抬起头哀怨地看着怀秋，“怀秋……”

“啊？怎么啦？不合口味吗？”

“不是啦，我在想你以后要是交了女朋友搬出去，我会不会饿死在家啊，太好吃了！你都把我胃养刁了！”

怀秋哑然失笑：“说什么呢，哪有钱有闲交女朋友啊。”

“以前呢？你这么帅，上学的时候肯定少不了女生吧？”

“喂，怎么讨论起这个话题来了？”怀秋有点不好意思，“交是交过啦，不过毕业了也就分手了，在美国的事了。来台北以后都比较忙，课余时间基本都在打工。”

“好辛苦哦，不过你也不小了吧，你家里不催吗？”

“催啊，怎么不催，而且我是长男嘛，既要照顾父母，又要关照到弟弟们。”

“你不止一个弟弟哦？怎么就怀颢一个人跟你在台北？”

“我小弟弟还在读高中呢，而且现在家里状况好了，他应该就留在美国读书了吧。我们也不能全都离开父母啊。”

俊杰点点头：“我是我家的小弟弟，我哥就比我压力大很多，他要继承家业。不过对我来说好处就是他结婚之前我都不用担心被催，哈哈哈。”

“催也没用，哪那么容易谈恋爱啊。”

边聊边吃往往食欲特别好，很快一桌子菜就被风卷残云了，怀秋起身去收拾，俊杰拦着他：“你不用管啦，都做饭了还要你收拾，你又不是我请来的保姆。我去收拾就好了，你去洗澡吧，一楼二楼都可以洗你随便。”

“你确定你可以？那好吧，那我先上楼咯。”

不多时洗好了澡的怀秋换了一身休闲短袖短裤走下楼：“俊杰，收拾好了吗？真不用我帮忙？”

“收拾好了啦，我只是不会做饭而已，又不是家务白痴。”俊杰正在玩游戏，“怀秋你来陪我啊。”

“我不太会打电动啦。”

“没事我教你，过来我旁边坐。”

怀秋刚洗完澡，头发还优点湿，整个人热乎乎的，还有沐浴露的香气，往俊杰身边一坐，俊杰的眼睛都没办法集中在电视屏幕上了：“你这样头发有点湿湿的感觉更帅诶！”

“你又闹，不打我走啦。”

“诶别别，你拿着这个，按这里。”

两个人一直打到半夜，俊杰伸了个懒腰：“啊，今天玩得好开心哦，好久没跟朋友一起打了，太爽了！”

“好啦，太晚了，赶紧洗洗睡吧，明天还要上班。”

“好了啦，那我去洗了，先晚安咯。晚安，怀秋。”

“晚安，俊杰。”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

室友生活顺风顺水，两个人的关系越来越好，白天大多数时间一起去上班，有时候林俊杰不去公司就让怀秋自己开车过去。下班之后怀秋会买买菜做做饭，俊杰照例会收拾好。闲暇时光更是节目丰富，打电动、打扫房间、去健身房、看电影、逛街都是必备项目，俊杰在怀秋进入自己的生活之前都不知道自己兴趣爱好这么丰富，而怀秋也是现在才知道原来有个人分享生活是一件多么开心又让人乐此不疲的事。

忙碌充实的日子，让人还来不及反应，就已经转瞬而逝了。半年的时间说长不长说短不短，但是足以让这两个很投脾气又朝夕相处的大男孩对彼此更加了解。在怀秋眼里，俊杰工作的时候兢兢业业，来不得半点糊弄，那种全力以赴的样子特别帅气，而工作之余他就好像个小朋友，吵吵闹闹性格活泼，确实是那种受不了寂寞的性格，他喜欢俊杰那种白羊座的天马行空和阳光，因为他自己性格其实很细腻，又容易多疑，很多时候会因为想太多把自己压垮。但是俊杰不一样，他能轻易把自己带出那种情绪，适时阻止自己纠结犯傻，有时候看着他傻呵呵的朝自己笑就特别治愈。

对于林俊杰来说，张怀秋的出现似乎带来更多，工作上毋庸置疑是好助手，脑子灵、手脚快，而且还有很多奇思妙想和创意灵感，对外能应酬，对内能处理好繁杂的工作。而回到家，他又能完全接纳性格反差极大的自己，不管怎么胡闹怎么贪玩，都能让着自己，但是也知道什么时候该提醒自己注意分寸。生活上更是完美的存在，做饭也未免太好吃了吧，这世界上第一好吃的饭是妈妈做的，第二好吃就是怀秋做的，现在每天能吃到这么棒的菜，还会考虑到营养搭配，太幸福了，然后还能陪自己打游戏聊天逛街看电影，俊杰常常想自己这是积了什么德才让怀秋出现在自己的生命里啊。

眼看快到怀秋生日了，虽然怀秋自己是没提起过的，但是俊杰早就已经记在心里，一直想着怎么给他一个惊喜。正日子那天是工作日，两个人就跟往常一样到了办公室，但是俊杰的心思根本不在工作上，总是一会儿看看时间一会儿偷瞄两眼怀秋。

“叮铃铃——”是怀秋的座机响了：“喂你好，总裁办公室。哦？有我的快递啊？好，我现在下去取，谢谢。”怀秋站起身跟俊杰说，“前台说有我一个快递，也不知道谁寄来的，让我去取，我下去一下。”

“哦，嗯。”俊杰含糊地回答。

一会儿工夫怀秋拿着快递包裹回来了，一进门就说：“好奇怪啊，谁给我寄来的，也没署名。”

俊杰紧张地站在门口，看着怀秋拆盒子。盒子拆开，里面有个小木盒和一张卡片，怀秋先打开卡片，上面只写了一行字：“To Harry, Happy Birthday.”这字迹分明是俊杰的，怀秋抬起头：“你，你知道我今天生日？”

俊杰慢慢走到怀秋桌旁：“你的生日这种事还是知道的啦，看看礼物喜不喜欢。”

怀秋打开小木盒一看，里面居然是一块定制的Patek Philippe机械手表，这块表黑色珐琅表盘上镶嵌着造型简约的金属立体时标，除了铂金色的指针，表盘上还分布着月日星期的小视窗，下半部分的小秒针表盘也十分精巧，甚至还搭配着月相显示功能。怀秋从盒中拿起这块表，亮黑色方形鳞纹鳄鱼皮的表带手感非常舒适，整块表时尚又透着商务，大气又不那么严肃。

怀秋非常吃惊地看着俊杰：“这……这很贵吧！送给我？”

“关心这个干吗？当然是送给你的啦！以后你会出席各种场合，总还是要有一块像样的手表不是？你再看看背面。”

怀秋把手表翻过来，表盘背面刻着“To Harry Chang from JJ”，他突然鼻子有点酸，好像从小到大除了家里人以外，没人跟他走过这么近，把他融进自己的生活里。怀秋上前抱住俊杰：“谢谢，我很喜欢，我会好好珍藏。”

俊杰被他这么一抱搞得有点儿慌张，抬手也回抱他：“干吗啦，一块手表而已。”

“心意我收到咯。”放开俊杰，怀秋笑得很开心。

“那，不如今天放纵一下早点回家？”

“好啊，那下午先去买个菜再回家，晚上想吃什么？”

一上午基本上无心工作，两人一合计，中午就溜走了。难得下了一次馆子，之后又去买了些晚餐材料，两人就回家了，上班时间猫在家里打游戏绝对是奢侈的一件事，俊杰也算是很难得放纵了自己一回，他跟怀秋打趣说“下不为例，不许每年生日都翘班”的时候，怀秋已经在厨房忙碌上了。

晚餐时分，俊杰非常贴心地邀请了怀颢一起给他哥庆生，怀颢表示在家都难得尝到老哥的手艺。

“那岂不是很浪费！他做饭这么好吃！”

“还好啦，我妈做饭更好吃。”怀颢说到，“不过现在吃不到老妈的，就只能退而求其次了。”

“Mike，我可没求着你来吃哦。”

“我错了我错了，老哥做饭很好吃！”

“怀颢，晚上要不要住我这里不用回学校了？”

“不了不了，我明早有课，这边还是有点儿远。”

“没事，俊杰，一会儿我开车送他回去。”

跟张家兄弟的晚饭结束后，怀秋开车去送怀颢回学校，俊杰自己在家里收拾东西。屋子里只剩下他自己的气息，恍惚间仿佛穿越回了半年多前，那个时候自己是怎么熬过来的呢？俊杰是个特别怕寂寞的人，独居的时候基本上不管哪个朋友来台北，都要拉到家里来陪他，玩到很晚才放对方回去，但是不管怎样跟朋友们在一起，他心里总有个地方空空的。他也交过女朋友，那个时候仿佛有那么几个瞬间心里不那么空了，但是繁忙的工作和他孩子气的性格，很快就会带来各种争吵，而那些只是看中他身份和钱的女人，在他身边就没断过，他对这些女人毫无兴趣，但是她们却会为了总裁夫人的位置花样百出，搞到最后他完全对谈女朋友这件事彻底失望了。

但是最近，怀秋仿佛填上了这个空位，他对自己的包容，他的宠溺，他的照顾，还有始终追随着自己的目光，他对自己越来越了解，而自己也越来越了解他，跟他呆在一起别提多舒服了。难道我对他？不不不，俊杰摇了摇头，他是喜欢女生的，绝对不会对男性产生特别的感情，一定是因为最近朝夕相处产生了错觉，他们只是好哥们儿好兄弟，怀秋一定也是这么想的。

“我回来咯。”

“啊，怀秋，你回来了。”俊杰的笑容瞬间就绽放了，“你不在家里好空哦，都没声音。”

“好啦，我这不是回来了吗，收拾好了吗？要不要去洗个澡？”

“嗯嗯，洗完了我们看电影吧！我给你准备了一部特别的电影！”

“……我觉得怎么没好事啊……”

怀秋的预感非常准确，俊杰居然准备了他最害怕的鬼片：“你知道我真不敢看的！我的体质特别容易撞鬼，我一直相信鬼是真的……能不能不看啊……”

“难得嘛！我陪你你怕什么？”

“那……就……稍微试一下？”

之后很长一段时间，怀秋都非常后悔接受了俊杰这个提议，因为他一直紧抓着俊杰的胳膊不放，把他胳膊都攥红了，于是被狠狠嘲笑了一番。不过后半段俊杰靠在他身上握着他手的时候，他感觉到了前所未有的踏实，竟然看完了这部恐怖片。

“可算看完了……吓死我了……”

“我倒觉得挺好看的，以后我们都在家看电影吧？”

“嗯？为什么？”

“因为在家才能靠你这么近啊。”

怀秋脸刷得红了：“说什么呢，如果不是你非拉着我看恐怖片，我才不会这样呢。”

俊杰突然想犯个坏，一把抱住怀秋在他耳边小声说：“Harry, happy birthday.”看着怀秋的脸变得更红的时候，转身跑掉了。

留下怀秋在客厅凌乱。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

之后的一周，怀秋总是回想起那个场景，昏暗的客厅，被那个帅气的大男孩抱住，在耳边耳语，然后每次想到这都会脸红。这叫什么啊，他心里非常笃定这是林俊杰的恶作剧，但是他隐藏不了那心脏的狂跳，他骗不了自己那心动的感觉，我喜欢这个人吗？这是本周怀秋第289次自问，但是他是男生啊，我可以对他有其他的感情吗？第289次无解。

俊杰虽然是个不拘小节的人，但是很敏感，他察觉到了这一周以来怀秋的种种不对劲，虽然在办公室他还是努力保持着专业的工作态度，但是一回到家就很不对，吃饭的时候也不看自己了，看电视或者打电动的时候干脆直接坐地毯上，跟自己保持八百丈距离。是我怎么惹到他了吗？毫无反思。

终于在怀秋正第293次自问的时候，俊杰放下手里的筷子，叹了口气：“怀秋，是我怎么得罪你了吗？”

“啊？没有啊，怎么可能得罪我，瞎想什么呢？”

“那你为什么最近都跟我有距离感了？”

“我……”我怕我陷进去，我看不清自己的感情，可是这话我该怎么对你说呢。

“怀秋，如果我哪里做得不好，你告诉我，不要这样对我嘛。”俊杰有些委屈。

怀秋甩甩头，是啊，不管自己是什么心情，眼前这个家伙可是会很在意的，这样让空气怪怪的不是更别扭吗？怀秋伸手揉揉他的头发：“抱歉，是我不好，最近总发呆，我会注意的。”

“你要好好的啊，有什么事跟我说，我愿意做你最好的听众。”

“嗯。”怀秋歪着头看着俊杰笑。

这男人笑起来真好看，林俊杰第N次在心中发出这个感慨。

“铃铃铃——”俊杰的手机突然响了，他看了眼号码马上接通：“卓楠？你回台北了？啊？张书豪也回来啦？太好了你们可算回来了！你们都抛弃我一年了好吗？嗯嗯，周末没事，你们直接来我家吧，好，那周末见！”

“谁呀？”怀秋问。

“怀秋，特大喜讯！我有两个特别要好的朋友回台北了！一个叫张卓楠，他在加拿大多伦多长大的，跟你一样是北美那边的诶，他爸跟我爸是合作伙伴，我们从小就认识，我甚至见过他前男友。”

“前男友？”

“哦，是啊，他是个gay。不过这个没什么，我俩太熟了，他不是随便的那种人。”俊杰继续介绍，“还有一个叫张书豪，台北人，是之前在朋友生日party上认识的，圈外人，但是打游戏特别强，我经常拉他跟我一起玩，不过认识你之前他去环球旅行去了，真让人羡慕的富家小少爷！”

“哦，他们周末来找你玩吗？”

“对啊，到时候介绍你认识。”

“我不用回避吗？”

“为什么？当然不用！你把怀颢也叫上吧，反正他周末也没事。人多才好玩！”

怀秋苦笑了一下，俊杰，你最喜欢这种热闹了我知道，可是等到你的朋友们都回到你身边了，那里还会有我的位置吗？

周末一早两个人就开始忙活，收拾收拾屋子，把想玩的游戏全找出来，俊杰还拿出一瓶陈年好酒，看到怀秋疑惑的目光，他赶紧解释：“他们都喜欢喝酒啦，每次来都给他们准备好，不过我从来滴酒不沾的，你放心。”

下午怀秋拉着弟弟一起去采购，他思前想后还是决定晚上挑战一下亲自下厨做5个人的饭。等他们回来的时候，客人们已经到了。

“怀秋，我来给你介绍，这位是张卓楠，这位是张书豪。”

“你好，我是张怀秋，这是我弟弟张怀颢。我是俊杰的……室友。”

“Hi, 怀秋你好，我是张卓楠，你叫我卓楠或者Brandon都行。听说你是从美国回来的？真巧，我是从加拿大回来的。”

“嗯，俊杰有跟我说过，不过我是在加州那边长大的。”

互相介绍之后，怀秋和怀颢在厨房忙碌，张卓楠从侧自己观察着这位“室友”。从他这次过来听说林俊杰居然找了一位室友之后，他就对张怀秋这个人充满好奇，能跟林大老板住一起还没翻过脸的人可是不多哦，仔细打量一番，他发现张怀秋显然经常锻炼，胸肌腹肌背肌都非常不错，人又长得很英俊，让他直咽口水。

当然，张怀秋的手艺给多少人吃就能征服多少人的胃，在一阵赞不绝口中，一桌子菜没一会儿就没了，怀秋深深地感慨：“我妈真厉害，养活五个人可真不容易啊！”

收拾完林俊杰马上就拉着大家打游戏，怀秋有点累，倒了半杯酒走到阳台上吹吹风。张卓楠也拿着酒杯跟出来：“怀秋，多久没回美国了？”

“嗯……三年了吧，之前我没什么钱，所以读书的时候假期都打工了，工作以后发现就更没什么时间回去了。”

“以后想在台北发展吗？还是想回美国？”

“这个嘛，”怀秋看了一眼正玩得开心的俊杰，“如果家里没什么特别安排的话，我觉得在台北是不错的选择。”

“你跟俊杰怎么认识的？怎么住一起了？”

“住一起……虽然是这么说，不过我们真的就是普通室友啦。”想到张卓楠的性向，怀秋还是觉得要说明清楚，简单说了一下自己是怎么挨了一刀子被俊杰捡回家的故事。

“你们这个剧情这么狗血的吗？英雄救美？”

“哪来的美啊？”怀秋哑然失笑，“救了个老板加儿子还差不多吧。”

两个人举了一下杯，各自喝着酒。

“有女朋友了吗？”张卓楠再次发问。

“没有啦，哪有时间啊，你又不是不知道俊杰有多工作狂。”

“哦，那男朋友也没有了？”

“男朋……”

怀秋正诧异他这是什么鬼问题的时候，张卓楠上前一步，伸手扶上怀秋的腰：“有兴趣吗？”

怀秋一瞬间一身鸡皮疙瘩，脑子懵了，这什么情况？这是什么意思？他是对我有意？一时不知道要怎么回应张卓楠。

俊杰此时正因为打到手酸，把游戏机让给了怀颢和张书豪，然后发现另外两个人不见了，环视四周看到了在阳台的两个人，卓楠正把手搭在怀秋的腰上。俊杰脑袋嗡的一声，一个箭步就冲了出去：“张卓楠！你干吗呢？！”

一声吼把屋里两个打游戏的吓一跳，张卓楠也吓得把手收了回来，怀秋也从一脸懵中恢复：“俊杰……”

“张卓楠，你要干吗？”

“怎么了俊杰？”张卓楠笑了笑，“我已经单身多少年了你又不是不知道。”

“然后呢？你就来随便勾搭我室友？”

“我可不是随便勾搭，我认真的，我看上怀秋了，有什么不对吗？”

“怀秋他不是gay！”

“这有什么关系？”卓楠转身看着怀秋，“如果怀秋说绝对不行，我自然不会打扰，做朋友也挺好的。”

“怀秋你赶快拒绝他，让他放尊重点！”林俊杰感觉自己在全面爆发的边缘。

张卓楠摇了摇头说：“林大老板，他是你的秘书是你的室友，但不是你的仆人，并不是所有事情都要听你的好吗？他有接受的权利和拒绝的权利，但是你为什么要替他决定？还是说，你们两个在交往？”

这句话说出来，两个人都不吭气了。我们没有交往，这句话林俊杰说不出口，仿佛说出口了之后怀秋就要被抢走一样。被抢走？什么意思？他从来就没有属于过我啊，他是我什么人？真的就只是秘书和室友？我到底对他……

怀秋也傻了，这是什么问题啊？我们当然没有交往啊！因为……因为俊杰怎么会喜欢我，怎么会喜欢一个男人，还是一个毫无背景和家世的普通男人。这随之而来的心酸是怎么回事，怀秋根本不想知道。

之后的聚会不欢而散，怀颢住了下来，而另外两位开车离去。

俊杰躺在床上看着天花板，睡不着，他满脑子都是卓楠搭在怀秋腰上的那只手，还有那明明答案很简单却回答不出来的问题：原来，我林俊杰喜欢上了张怀秋吗……

怀秋更是难以入睡，刚才的事情冲击太大，他都不知道应该从哪梳理起，这将近一年的朝夕相处，他太过沉醉在俊杰的笑容里，还有他的天真他的帅气，他的一切。是吗，其实答案真的太容易发现了，只要好好正视一次自己的内心：我喜欢林俊杰，但是我不配……

一夜无眠。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12

之后的每一天，尴尬的气氛在两人之间蔓延，他们都有意回避着对方的目光，也尽量都在谈一些工作方面的话题。对于怀秋来说，承认喜欢上了男人这件事并不困难，从小在加州自由的土地上长大的他对于同性异性这个问题没有怎么困惑过，喜欢就是喜欢，男人还是女人没那么重要，虽然家里对于后代的问题还是有些在意的，但毕竟他还有两个弟弟，自己没有那么大的责任。但是喜欢的是这个男人，这就让人困扰了，他知道俊杰家里这种身份地位，跟他完全是八竿子打不着的两个世界，虽然现在阴差阳错交汇在了一起，但是终归还是会像相交线一样，相交、分离、渐行渐远，他不可能一辈子这样给他当秘书当室友，总有一天林俊杰是要结婚生子的，而自己，这种喜欢还能坚持多久，他也说不清。

对于俊杰来说，问题要严重得多，他不知道要怎么正视自己喜欢上了一个男人，而且这个男人偏偏还是那个他亏欠了最多的人，家里一定不会同意的，而且他怎么保证这种喜欢并非愧疚，而是真心的喜欢呢？到底是因为什么把他接到自己家里来住，俊杰再清楚不过，现在这些感情根本就跟他的初衷没任何关系，只是因为朝夕相处吗？太依赖他了？还是因为自从开始吃他做的饭自己一次胃病都再没犯过？亦或只是因为对方救了自己而太过在意？

茫然而不知如何自处的两个人并不能停止时间的流逝，也无法阻止一些细小的改变。张卓楠这段时间偶尔会来找怀秋，有时候在他下班的时候等在楼下，有时候直接跑到俊杰家里去约他出来，一开始怀秋是很抵触的，但是跟俊杰在一起让他更不自在，他选择了逃避。

张卓楠是个聪明的男人，跟怀秋一起出去两三次他就明白对方并非对自己有意，只是无法面对俊杰，每次提到俊杰的时候，怀秋眼里的神采，也许怀秋自己没发觉，但是卓楠太明白。有时候他也困惑，到底应该再努力抢一把，还是推他俩往前再走一步。

“你很在意时间吗？”这天卓楠和怀秋坐在酒吧的角落里，卓楠看他又在看表。

“嗯？也没有啦，我只是在看这块表，这是去年我生日的时候俊杰送我的。”他又想起那个夜晚，那耳畔的气息，微微红了脸。

卓楠把他的表情变化尽收眼底，无奈地笑了笑：“我就说这块表跟你一贯的风格打扮有点儿不搭嘛。”

“这块表很贵吧？”

几百万台币吧，卓楠心说，“你还在意这个？他送朋友礼物的时候一般不看价格的，他看合适就会买。”

“所以他经常会给朋友礼物吧……”我果然并不是什么特别的存在。怀秋随手把手表摘了下来，想放到口袋里。

眼尖的卓楠抢先一把抓住他的手腕：“背面是什么字吗？”

“哦，有的，有写我们的名字。”

卓楠不可置信地笑了，好啊你林俊杰，明明已经投入了感情，却还看不清楚自己的内心吗？谁会送礼物的时候刻自己名字啊，我怎么从来没收到过你给我的礼物刻着To Brandon from JJ啊？“这抢跑也太犯规了吧！”

“什么意思？”怀秋把手表放进口袋。

“怀秋，你怎么看俊杰的？”

怀秋脸上闪过慌乱：“他是我老板，也是好朋友……吧。”

“你觉得了解他吗？”

“毕竟只认识了一年而已，应该只能算比较了解吧，没有你们这些这么多年的朋友了解吧？”

“你太没自信了，我觉得你还挺了解他的，你们两个人互动的时候感觉都不怎么需要语言，好像互相都知道对方要做什么似的。我跟他可从来没有这种默契，他不说出来我不知道他怎么想的。”

“可能因为我们一直在一起吧，白天晚上全都一起，好像自然而然就知道他想做什么了。”

“所以就这么喜欢上了？”卓楠戏虐地问。

不知是因为喝酒还是因为害羞，怀秋脸红到了耳根：“我……我喜欢有什么用呢，他不会看得上我这个穷小子。”承认下来，怀秋心里仿佛轻松了些。

“你这么想？”卓楠吃了一惊，没想到这个男人会在意这种事情，“看来俊杰唯独没怎么跟你说过他家里的事啊。”

“他……好像刻意回避这个话题似的，我也没追问过。”

“其实他是家里多出来的儿子。”

“什么意思？”怀秋一脸困惑。

“他爸爸早年创业的时候属于心狠手辣不留余地的类型，在新加坡也好台北也好，都得罪了不少人。但是他发达了，在媒体界站住了脚，那个时候他大儿子，也就是俊杰的哥哥林俊峰出生了，他把这个儿子看作自己的继承人，大力培养。但是年轻时候树敌太多，大儿子两岁的那年被诱拐了，后来虽然平安找回来了，但是这件事给林家带来了重大转变。第二年就生下了俊杰，他是他哥哥的替代品。”

“替代？替代什么？”怀秋声音有点打颤。

“替代他哥哥成为仇恨的目标，大儿子是继承人，二儿子是多余的，是可以被抛弃的。所以他被一个人仍在台北，给了一个子公司随便经营。在他爸眼里，他的作用就是给他哥挡子弹。唯一的庆幸是他哥人很好，而且兄弟俩感情一直不错，所以他爸退居二线以后他好过了不少。”

怀秋半响说不出话来，怎么会有这么残酷的父母？“俊杰都知道吗？”

“当然知道了，你以为他是第一次被捅刀子吗？恐吓、诱拐、遇袭、撞车，我知道的就要有过五六次了吧，好在他命大，而且安保也到位，到现在都没出事。不过有人给他挡刀子确实还是第一次。”

震惊，害怕，难受，所有的情感涌上心头，怀秋好想现在就冲回家去抱抱他，告诉他自己会一直在一直陪着他，以后都不用再害怕了。

看怀秋的脸色惨白，卓楠赶紧安慰到：“别太担心了，这些年他在台北的口碑很好，相信以后这种事会越来越少。”

“所以他才那么怕寂寞，那么怕黑吗……”仿佛是在自言自语，怀秋端起酒杯一饮而尽，“我得赶紧回去了。”

怀秋冲出门叫了辆出租车一路往家狂奔，留下卓楠苦笑着自斟自酌，俊杰，真是败给你了，既然这样那可一定要幸福啊。

怀秋打开房门走进屋的时候，屋里一片漆黑，只有客厅有电视的灯光。

“俊杰？”怀秋走进客厅，看见林俊杰裹了条毯子在客厅沙发上睡着了，“怎么睡着这了？看来饭也没吃，明明就胃不好。俊杰，俊杰。”

被摇醒的俊杰迷迷糊糊睁开眼，发现是怀秋，没睡醒的他很自然地伸手环住怀秋的脖子往上靠，突然停下：“怀秋你喝酒了？”

“跟卓楠喝了点东西。”

“你听听你听听，喝了点东西！”俊杰突然怒火中烧，“你们进行到哪一步了？”

“什么哪一步？我们只是聊聊天而已。”只不过聊的都是你的话题。

“只是聊聊天？聊天喝酒培养感情？那下次是不是可以直接去开房了？”俊杰火越来越大，早就把理智丢在了一边。

“你这是什么话？”怀秋感到莫名其妙，也生气了，“卓楠怎么说也是你的朋友，跟他交个朋友出去喝个酒也不奇怪吧？毕竟你不能喝酒啊，叫你去酒吧不是很奇怪？”

“我不能喝酒对吧？我去酒吧很奇怪？张怀秋！你看看我能不能喝酒会不会去酒吧！”俊杰一把推开怀秋，拿上车钥匙就往外冲。

“俊杰！”怀秋急急地喊，然而回答他的只有“砰”的关门声。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13

这回怀秋是真的慌了，从俊杰的语气他可以猜到他是赌气要去酒吧，可是酒吧那么多……而且俊杰还开走了家里唯一一辆车……

怀秋赶紧给卓楠打电话：“赶紧来俊杰家接我！他自己赌气跑去酒吧了！”

车上两个人都有点着急，他们都知道俊杰一点儿酒都不能喝，如果不赶紧找到他，天知道会闹出什么事来。

“去哪找你有没有主意？”卓楠边开车边问。

“他知道的酒吧不多，去信义区那边应该能找到。”

卓楠一路开得飞快，到了酒吧街附近他们在路边疯狂找俊杰的车。

“It’s there！”怀秋突然指着前面一辆吉普车叫起来，“Stop！”

卓楠车还没停稳，怀秋就跳下车冲进了这间酒吧，环视一圈，舒了口气，俊杰正坐在吧台那里，然而此时正坐在俊杰边上的人让他又倒吸一口气。

林俊杰比怀秋大概早了10多分钟到了这家酒吧。他坐到了吧台边，叫了杯酒，然后看着手里的酒杯相面，这叫什么事啊，他嘲笑自己，为什么要发那么大脾气，怀秋明明每句话说得都对，自己就是没由来的气。他不想让怀秋跟卓楠走得太近，不如说他不想让怀秋跟任何人走得太近。这是什么？占有欲吗？我到底已经陷了多深了……

“哟，这不是林总吗？”突然一个声音嗲里嗲气，让人听得骨头都酥了。

林俊杰吃了一惊，这里怎么还有人认识自己？赶紧循声回头一看，更是震惊，竟是去年在周年庆上被介绍认识的模特Lily：“Lily小姐您好，居然在这里碰到。”

“就是，怎么这么巧啊，我记得不是说林总，不能喝酒吗？”Lily边说边坐在旁边的椅子上，一只手搭在俊杰肩膀上，手指轻触他的头发。

俊杰有点不自在：“嗯，是不能喝酒啦，只是偶尔来感受一下气氛而已。”

“感受气氛？不喝一杯怎么算感受到气氛呢？您这杯酒在手里都快捂热了呢，再不喝就浪费啦！”她握住俊杰的手，端起酒杯就往俊杰嘴边送。

俊杰实在拗不过，只好喝了一口，虽然只是低度洋酒，但是他还是觉得从嘴里一直辣到胃里：“咳咳咳，抱歉，我真不能喝酒。”

“您今天一个人来的吗？一个人来又不能喝酒，这是图什么呢？”Lily又往前挪了半分，手环住俊杰的胳膊。

俊杰本能地往后撤了撤，把胳膊抽了出来：“Lily小姐总不会是一个人来的吧？在我这边可以吗？”

“当然了，在这里碰到您我想是命运的安排吧？您如果不能喝酒，我们可以换个地方继续聊啊。”

俊杰刚想拒绝就觉得头一阵疼，果然不能喝酒，他一喝酒马上就会头疼，而且非常疼，今天因为没吃东西，胃也开始一起折腾。

无视了俊杰痛苦的样子，Lily自说自话：“把这杯酒喝完我们换个地方。”又推着俊杰的手催他喝酒。

怀秋就在这个时候冲了进来，并且看到了他们。此时的俊杰正难受得想趴下，而那个女的，之前见过，是个模特，一直想找机会往俊杰身上凑。怀秋脑子当时就炸了，一个箭步冲过来：“这位小姐，你没看到俊杰现在很难受吗？你应该知道他不能喝酒还让他喝？”

Lily被吓到，从椅子上站了起来：“这不是秘书大人吗，我还以为林总是一个人来的呢。”

“他几个人来的你也不应该这样劝酒！”怀秋无暇再搭理她，赶紧回身看俊杰的情况，“俊杰？”

“怀秋？”林俊杰头疼加胃疼已经让他脸色惨白，大颗大颗的汗珠从脸上流下来，“我想回家，怀秋……”

“好，咱们回家。”怀秋扶起俊杰，这时候卓楠也跑了过来，两个人一起扶着他往外走。

Lily愤怒地瞪着那个碍事的秘书的背影：“好，你给我等着！林俊杰，我得不到你，但是我可以毁了你！”

怀秋一路都抱着俊杰，卓楠边开车边从后视镜看着他俩，这俩人，仔细一看还真挺配的，要珍惜啊，别再浪费机会了，两个傻瓜。

把两人放到家门口，卓楠说：“你一个人没问题吧？”

“我没事，谢谢你啊，卓楠。”

“跟我还说什么谢不谢的，那我先走了。”骑士带着公主回到了城堡，他这匹马自然就要退场了。

怀秋抱起俊杰走进卧室，放在床上，就赶紧找药烧水，等他拿着水和药再回来，俊杰正蜷缩在被子里发抖。

“怎么了？俊杰？”摸了摸额头，“怎么发烧了！快先把药吃了。”

然而并不顺利，刚吃下去的药马上就吐出来。怀秋真急了，吃不下药怎么能好？他突然想起之前自己肠胃炎的时候，老妈的做法——热水敷一会儿肚子，痉挛过去再吃药。于是他三下五除二把俊杰衣服脱了，用热毛巾给他暖着肚子，顺便给他擦干净身体，用被子裹了个严实。俊杰刚才疼得快晕过去了，现在身上好像暖和起来了，眉头渐渐舒展开，疼痛缓解了一些。看到这做法有效了，怀秋赶紧把药给他吃下，又去换热水，收拾屋子。

一通忙活完已经是深夜了，俊杰终于在药和温暖的被窝的双重作用下，睡熟了，怀秋轻轻过来摸了摸，还是在发烧，希望明天烧可以退。心疼地看着这个男人，真是个让人操碎了心的大男孩，怀秋摇摇头，这辈子大概就被你吃定了吧，轻轻环抱着梦中的俊杰，怀秋悄声在他耳边说：“我爱你，俊杰。”仿佛做了个好梦，俊杰脸上露出了笑容。

第二天俊杰一直睡到了下午才醒来，看着天花板，他回想昨晚怎么搞的，他在酒吧被Lily撞见，被灌了酒，然后头和胃一起发作，他怎么回来的？哦，对了，怀秋来找自己了，怀秋？他四下看去，怀秋正趴在他床边睡着，一只手还握着自己的手。俊杰温柔的笑了，这一瞬间仿佛所有的问题都有了解答，为什么那么烦燥，为什么那么生气，想见他，想拥有他，霸占他的一切……

俊杰努力想坐起来，惊醒了怀秋：“俊杰？你醒啦？还烧不烧？还有哪里疼吗？”怀秋满眼的难受心疼。

俊杰又笑了，他认定了这个男人，他心里最清楚，翻身双手环住眼前这个男人的肩膀，用力靠过去，抬着头看着怀秋笑：“怀秋，我喜欢你，我爱你。跟我交往好不好？”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter.14

他刚刚说什么？怀秋大脑全线宕机，愣愣地看着俊杰，他说他喜欢我？要跟我交往？本能地，怀秋满脸通红，不知所措。俊杰第一次看到怀秋居然有这么无所适从的表情，太可爱了，他还想看到怀秋更多的表情，只为他展现出来的更多表情，他从床上坐起来，俯身紧紧抱住怀秋：“现在不用着急答复我，我可以等，等到什么时候都可以。”

“我……”怀秋的理智逐渐恢复，他伸手回抱住俊杰，“我不想让你等，我也喜欢你，俊杰，我也爱你。可是我真的可以吗？我只是这么普通的一个人，还是一个男人。”

“你还在意这个？”这俊杰倒是没想到，“我也是男人啊，你没关系吗？而且我也没有大家看到的那么光鲜……”

怀秋想起卓楠跟他说的那些事情，也起身坐在床边，搂着俊杰的肩膀：“我没关系，我想好好照顾你保护你，你会依赖我吗？”

“还用说吗？怀秋，这辈子我只想赖着你。”手抚上怀秋帅气的脸，手指轻划过他的唇。

怀秋心怦怦直跳，欲望在此刻被点燃，想更进一步，跟他再靠近一点儿。他伸手扶住俊杰的后脖颈，往前探身。

俊杰知道他想做什么，因为他也在想同样的事，慢慢闭上眼，下一秒就感受到怀秋的双唇覆盖上自己的唇，有点凉凉的，但是又带着一种燥热，俊杰不自觉地环住怀秋的脖子，身子贴了上去。

怀秋得到了鼓励，伸出舌头轻舔着俊杰的唇，他的唇很厚，吻起来特别舒服。试探着轻启牙关，两舌相触，又是一阵颤栗。仿佛等待了很久的这一刻，舌头交缠在一起，牙齿轻碰，两个人都贪婪地吸吮着对方的味道，直到怀秋感觉到俊杰已经开始缺氧，才恋恋不舍地放开了他。

明明都不是初吻，却比初吻还让人脸红心跳，两个人都满脸通红，怀秋侧过脸去不敢看俊杰。俊杰看着这么纯情的怀秋笑得更开心了，紧紧抱住了他：“谢谢你，怀秋，谢谢你愿意给我这么单纯的爱情，我还以为我这辈子都得不到了。”

“俊杰，你我之间不要说什么谢谢，爱情不是互相的吗？你也给了我信心，让我敢往前迈这一步，我会好好保护你照顾你的。”

“嗯，”靠在怀秋怀里，俊杰脸上写满了幸福，“我也会保护你的，这辈子都绝对不要跟你分开。I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too, honey.”

交往后的生活仿佛一如往常，白天上班的时候，仍是老板和秘书，两个人都很有默契地不想给别人增加任何话题，把握着以往的分寸。他们还没有准备好要对世界宣布，但是“总有一天我会握着你的手大声告诉全世界我爱你”，俊杰这样对怀秋承诺着。

当然了，对于“恩人”张卓楠，还是要尽到告知义务的，俊杰调皮地拍了一张他们手握在一起的照片给卓楠发了过去，得到的回复是“你们想想怎么报答我吧”。

回到家里二人世界，是一天中最好的时光，每天一到家，俊杰第一件事就是挂在怀秋身上求抱求亲，怀秋当然一一满足，有时候还要给自己加些福利，非要吻到俊杰脱力才罢手，当然马上就会换来一顿打。怀秋做饭的时候，俊杰会站厨房门口，两个人对于斗嘴这件事乐此不疲，俊杰说不过怀秋的时候就会跑过来在他嘴上啄一下，对方立刻消声，屡试不爽。晚上打游戏也好，看电视也好，即使偶尔加个班，两个人都靠在一起，仿佛要把人生之前没在一起的时间全部补回来似的。

周末出门逛街看电影，俊杰有时候会偷偷牵着怀秋的手，他喜欢这样，有安全感，怀秋不反对，都任由他牵着。有一次看电影，他们坐在最后一排，俊杰突然碰了碰怀秋，示意要跟他说话，怀秋把耳朵凑过去，谁料俊杰直接亲上了他的脸，搞得怀秋满脸通红，俊杰在一旁窃笑。然而他们谁都没有注意到，其实一直有一个“枪口”在对着他们，等他们发现的时候，命运的齿轮将会再次转动。

再没多久就到俊杰生日了，对于这两个人来说，这是交往以来第一个大日子，怀秋当然要精心准备。

“不过当天你还有生日宴要参加吧？”

“有啊，年年搞这些，真没意思，其实我很不想去啦。”

“那怎么可能，主角怎么能缺席啊。没关系，我在家等你，回来我们再正式过这个生日。”

“好啊好啊，那我早点溜出来好了！”

其实怀秋早就已经准备好了一系列惊喜等着他，那天早早回家布置，然后先开车到了阳明山附近，他提前跟司机讲好了，要把俊杰送到这边来。

俊杰尽力摆脱了一大群人的围追堵截，以身体不太舒服为由，终于在9点钟的时候溜了出来，一上车就跟司机说：“快点送我回去。”

司机应了一声，直接往阳明山的方向开去。俊杰看方向不对，有点慌了：“怎么回事？这不是回我家的路啊。”

“老板，没错，就是这条路。”

“怎么能是这条路呢！方向根本都不对啊！你要带我去哪？”正说着，他忽然觉得这路很熟，这不是通往阳明山的路吗？“这是要去阳明山？”

“老板您到了就知道了。”司机无奈地心说，您的秘书安排的我也不敢得罪啊……

车很快开到阳明山附近约定的地方：“老板，到了。”

俊杰眼尖，一眼就看到自己的吉普车，心里马上明白了，怀秋，这家伙。下了车跟司机说：“好啦你快回家吧，不用过来接我了。”

然后朝怀秋快步走过去，怀秋正站在车边等着他，被俊杰一把抱住，埋怨到：“好啊你，刚才吓死我了，我还以为司机要拐卖我呢？”

“哈哈哈，除了我谁要你啊！”

“讨厌，想要我的人可以绕台北转三圈呢！”

“好啦，万人迷小少爷，上车吧。”怀秋打趣地说，自然是换来俊杰一个白眼。

再上阳明山，再一次坐在山顶的长椅上，怀秋搂着靠在怀里的俊杰：“还记得上次来也是你生日，你说你特别喜欢这里，能释放自己，释放压力，不过后来你都没来过了吧？为什么？”

“明知故问，当然是因为你呀，因为在你眼里林俊杰就是林俊杰，不是SMG的老板，不是林家二少爷，你一直都有认真看着我，承认我的努力，接受我的缺点，包容我的任性，你比阳明山强多了！”

“喂喂，你这么比我也不会高兴的好吗？”嘴上这么说，怀秋却笑得很开心。

“今天带我来这儿干吗呀？”

“嗯，这里算是我们的起点了吧，那天你靠着我睡着的时候，我曾经在心里暗暗发誓要好好保护你，现在我是不是做到了一点点呢？”

“一年前你就这么想的吗？你做到了好多！谢谢你，怀秋，你就是我世界的救世主，感谢上帝派你来保护我。”

“俊杰……”怀秋怜惜地摸了摸俊杰的头发，托起他的下巴，双唇相碰便是难以分开的幸福。

“怀秋，你知道吗，以后我都不会来这里了。”

“为什么？”

“我今天正式从阳明山毕业啦！以后有你的日子，我再也不需要这里了，因为我知道有你陪着我好好走下去。”

“嗯，我们回去好好过生日吧！”怀秋调皮地眨眨眼，一把抱起俊杰。

这是俊杰第一次在清醒的时候在外面被公主抱，吓了一跳：“放我下来啦。”

“不——要——，上次也是把你抱回去的，嘿嘿。”

“你就讨厌吧。”被塞进车里的俊杰纷纷不满，两人一路斗嘴往家开去。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter.15

一进家门，俊杰一眼就看到了一大桌子的菜，而且是韩餐，居然还有部队火锅！“哇！怀秋，我知道你做饭好吃，但真不知道你是厨师级别的！”

“哈哈，哪有，我妈一直开韩菜馆的，经常看她做怎么也都会啦。快换了衣服洗洗手，我把火锅热上。”

俊杰一蹦三跳地去收拾了，怀秋也收拾了一下，开始煮锅。

等俊杰再跳着跑回来的时候，锅也快可以吃了。“我超期待！现在就要流口水了！晚宴上没吃东西果然是对的！”

“你刚才没吃啊？胃疼不疼啊？先喝口热水再吃。”

“好啦，你真是比我妈还罗嗦！”

准备就绪，怀秋端起杯子，以茶代酒：“俊杰，happy birthday.”

“谢谢亲爱的，我爱你。哇！你做韩餐怎么也这么好吃啊！太好吃了吧！”

在俊杰的赞叹声中，一桌子菜很快吃光，怀秋笑着说：“看你真像饿死鬼投胎，我还准备了餐后甜点哦。”边说边起身从厨房里捧出一个大蛋糕，蜡烛点起来端到俊杰面前。

“哇！巧克力蛋糕！我超爱！你太懂我了！”

“许个愿吧。”

俊杰乖乖闭上眼许愿，然后一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

两人收拾好桌子，怀秋说：“俊杰，先去洗个澡吧，今晚一直应酬太累了，等下陪你打电动。”

“嗯嗯，好！”俊杰眨眨眼，上楼去洗澡，怀秋在楼下也洗了个澡，趁他还没出来，把最后一个惊喜放在了游戏机旁边。

俊杰下楼直奔游戏机而来：“怀秋，这是……？”

“我送你的礼物，拆开看看。”

“天呐，你今晚要给我多少惊喜啊！”俊杰感动得想哭，边拆开了礼品袋，“黑武士的模型！而且还是我一直买不到的初代限量！你，你怎么，你哪买到的？”

“托朋友从美国买的。”怀秋没有说他是发动了多少美国的朋友帮他去各种二手店和网店才淘到的，而且花了大价钱才给买回来。

“我太爱你了！怀秋，你真是，啊。”俊杰一时不知道该说什么了，抱着模型看了又看，突然他发现黑武士的脚底好像有什么，定睛一看，一边刻着JJ，一边刻着HC，“这是？”

“我觉得某人的点子不错，所以我借用一下咯。”怀秋指了指手表，“不过还是不要太破坏模型才好，所以尽量刻得简单些。”

俊杰眼泪一下就掉了下来：“怀秋，谢谢，我一定会好好珍惜的。”

“别哭啊，为啥要哭啊？”怀秋看到眼泪有点慌乱。

看到心爱的人因为自己慌了神，俊杰又觉得好笑：“我才没哭啦，讨厌。来，你跟我把它放到我房间，我要放个显眼的地方。”拉着怀秋就往楼上走。

进了俊杰的房间，他四处打量着，来回比划，最后还是决定放在床头的柜子上：“就放这里，离我最近的地方就好。”

怀秋坐在床上看着俊杰一脸兴奋，像个孩子，他心里满满的幸福感，感觉快要溢出来了。俊杰走过来，骑跨着坐到怀秋腿上，搂着他的脖子：“谢谢亲爱的，今晚是我从小到大过得最棒的生日，简直不可思议的幸福。我从小在家里就不太讨人喜欢，读完高中就把我扔到了台北，有好多次我都以为我再也过不上下一次生日了……幸好我命大，让我等到了你，我爱你，怀秋，永远爱你。”

“小傻瓜，我也永远爱你。”怀秋环着俊杰的腰。

俊杰主动靠上去，吻住怀秋的唇，舌头慢慢划入，缠绵在一起，手伸进怀秋的T恤，指尖轻轻划过他健壮的后背。可能是这样的夜太美好，也可能是怀里的人太不安分，怀秋下面有了反应，他赶紧抓住俊杰的手，结束了这一吻：“俊杰……我……”

跨坐在他腿上的俊杰，非常清楚地感觉到了这变化，轻声在怀秋耳边说：“有感觉了？交往也快三个月了，你是怎么坚持住不抱我的？我还以为你冷淡呢。”说完看着怀秋坏笑。

怀秋一脸窘相，不知道该怎么回应：“不是，我，我只是不知道该不该，我……”

“什么该不该，你是中学生吗？”俊杰笑出了声，“那我来回答你吧。”站起身走到门口，伸手关上了灯。窗外的满月仿佛是为他们的演出打亮的聚光灯，把屋里笼上一层朦胧的颜色，俊杰再次把手探进怀秋T恤里，轻抚。

怀秋低低的喘着气，吻上俊杰的脖子，他伸出舌头轻舔过喉结和锁骨，感受着俊杰在怀中颤栗。手伸进俊杰的上衣里，抚摸着胸前的凸起，俊杰把脸埋在他肩窝，轻轻的哼着。怀秋索性脱掉俊杰的上衣，月光下他的身子更加雪白，怀秋的舌头一路攻势，吮吸着俊杰胸前的凸起。俊杰的呼吸声越来越急，两个人下面的反应都越来越大。

“怀秋……我……我受不了了……”俊杰气息凌乱。

怀秋翻身把他压在身下，褪去两人最后的防线，俊杰的分身挺立起来。怀秋伸手握住他的坚挺，套弄起来。“嗯……啊……”俊杰的喘息声渐渐被呻吟声取代，仿佛是给了怀秋鼓舞，怀秋半跪在床边，含住了俊杰的分身。

“啊……怀秋……怀秋……”这是俊杰第一次感受bj的快感，但是又觉得羞耻，他只要睁开眼就可以看到在他两股间的怀秋，这种复杂的感觉反而让他更加兴奋。

怀秋用舌头舔过顶端，然后含住往下套弄，手指轻轻划过两颗球之间向上。俊杰已经完全被快感支配，手紧紧抓住床单，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟，顶端有液体流了下来。怀秋继续他的攻势，含住一颗球，手抚摸着另外一颗，水流得更多了。

“怀秋，不行，我快不行了……”

“宝贝，别急，这才刚刚开始。”怀秋边说边含住顶端吸吮起来，俊杰真的撑不过这一下，在怀秋嘴里释放，这是让他全身发抖的快感，太舒服了。

怀秋咽下了精华，起身看着俊杰迷离的眼神，自己下面已经涨得酸疼，他压上俊杰狠狠地吻下去。刚刚的快感还没褪去，又被夺走氧气，俊杰觉得脑袋已经不是很清楚了，哼了一声，但他感觉到怀秋的手继续在他身上游走，一种酥麻的感觉，小兄弟再一次有了精神。

“俊杰，真的可以吗？”怀秋还是有些许不安。

俊杰马上明白了他的意思：“当然可以，笨蛋，今晚把我变成你的人，染上你的颜色，我想属于你，我想被你抱。”

“第一次跟男人？”

“嗯，你呢。”

“我也是第一次。有能润滑的吗？”

“床头抽屉里有凡士林。”

怀秋掏出凡士林，虽然平时是护肤品，现在却是极好的润滑剂。他涂了些在手上，托起俊杰的腰身，用两根手指插入秘穴。

“呜……”有异物进入的感觉果然很奇怪，俊杰不由得绷紧了身子。

“放松，honey，放松。”怀秋哄着俊杰放松了下来，然后才深入进去，把里面都涂上凡士林，等他适应了些，又伸进第三根手指，给俊杰适应的机会。

抽出手指，怀秋分开俊杰两腿，从中间压了上去：“俊杰，如果疼就告诉我，受不了我就停下，知道吗？”

俊杰摸着怀秋的头发，轻声说：“我想到最后。”

怀秋点点头，又在自己的分身上涂了些凡士林，抵住俊杰的下体，慢慢往里进入。

“呜……嗯……痛……”没想到这么痛，俊杰的眼泪一下就流了出来，但是他怕怀秋停下，用一只胳膊挡住了眼睛。

怀秋早就看在眼里，但是他不想停，他不想辜负俊杰的决心，他也想拥有身下这个他最宝贝的人。一直顶到底，怀秋停了下来：“俊杰，很痛吗？怎么样？”

俊杰使劲摇头：“我没事……怀秋，我可以的，我爱你，为了你我什么都可以。”

“傻孩子……”怀秋等俊杰稍微适应了，慢慢动起来，同时吻住俊杰的唇。

俊杰已经意乱神迷，茫然地回应着这个吻，而下面也开始有了变化，一种过电的快感逐渐取代了疼痛：“怀秋……嗯……啊……好……好舒服……”

怀秋知道他已经有了感觉，于是加快了速度。俊杰两腿盘在怀秋腰间，手紧紧抓着他的后背，指甲在怀秋背后抓出血印。怀秋知道俊杰已经没有理智了，虽然背后很疼，但是他没有阻止，而是更快的做活塞运动，每一下都顶到尽头，同时一只手握住俊杰的分身套弄。

俊杰从来没经历过这种双重快感，他感觉自己好像飞到了天上，大脑一片空白，嗓子里不受控制地发出叫声，那是他自己听了都害臊的声音。但是在怀秋耳中，这就是最好的催情剂，在一次次的冲击中两个人都即将到达顶峰。

“怀秋……我……我真的……真的不行了……啊……”

“我也……俊杰，我们一起……”

一股暖流射进俊杰体内，俊杰哼了一声也释放在怀秋手里。两个人喘着气并排躺下，十指相扣。

“舒服吗？俊杰。”

“嗯……”俊杰羞红了脸，“你也太会了吧，你这家伙真的是第一次吗？”

“没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？”

“我……我才不会去看那些……奇怪的东西……”

“我就不能为了honey的幸福提前做做功课吗？”

“讨厌啦！”俊杰边锤怀秋，边滚到他怀里，找了个舒服的姿势，“我太幸福了，怀秋，我好怕这一切会突然消失，我好爱你。”

“不会消失的，怎么会消失呢，傻瓜，我会一直在你身边，哪儿都不去。”

“那！那要是有一天被迫分开呢？”俊杰急急地问。

“嗯，就算短暂分开，我也一定会找到你，再一次把你抱在怀里，不会再让你离开。”

“说好了哦！就算分开了，也一定要找到我，把我带回你身边。”

“好，说定了，勾手指。”

勾了手指，俊杰好像放心下来，手顺着怀秋的背往下滑，突然摸到了一个伤疤：“怀秋，这是……”初次见面那天你为我受的伤吧。

“哦，这个啊，是我的定情信物。”怀秋笑着说。

“闹腾，什么定情信物。定情信物难道不应该是……”俊杰在怀秋胸口一吻，“这个吗？”

余韵未消的怀秋实在受不了这个在怀里蹭来蹭去的淘气鬼，下面再一次坚挺起来：“俊杰，我看你还蛮有精神的，不如今晚就别睡了吧。”说完一个翻身又把俊杰压在身下。

“张怀秋你！你个色狼！唔……”嘴被吻封住，抗议看来是没用了，而且自己也有了反应，躁动不安。

月亮升到了天顶，害羞得不敢看这屋里的一对鸳鸯戏水，随手拉上一块云彩躲在后面。房间里漆黑一片，只剩下喘息声、呻吟声和冲顶的撞击声交织在一起。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter.16

怀秋睡到第二天傍晚才醒过来，睁开眼，先看到偎在怀里还在熟睡的俊杰，洁白的皮肤上还残留着大大小小的草莓印记，记忆瞬间被拉回昨天那个疯狂的夜晚，不知道要了他多少次，最后什么时候累到睡着的都想不起来了。

“唔……怀秋……”俊杰在梦中喃喃自语，仿佛是梦见了怀秋，露出了甜甜的微笑。

那就再睡一会儿吧。怀秋抱着他再次入睡。

再醒过来天已经全黑了，怀秋摸着手表看了一眼，已经晚上10点了。

“嗯，怀秋？”怀里的人揉着眼睛醒了过来，“哎呦……”

“怎么了俊杰？”

“腰好痛……动一下都疼……哼，都是你的错。”俊杰愤愤地数落怀秋。

“嘿嘿，是，那必须是我的错，也只能是我的错吧？”

“好啊你！”俊杰羞红了脸，“我饿了，快去做饭！”

“是是是，马上去，honey。”怀秋在俊杰唇上啄了一下，穿上衣服转身下楼去做饭。

林俊杰认命地躺回床上，想起昨夜的种种，满满的幸福，终于跟他合为一体，被他疼惜，被他拥抱，用最直接的方式感受他给自己的爱，感受他的温度，他的疯狂，他的贪婪，他对自己的着迷，想就这样被他宠爱一辈子。

“饭来咯。”怀秋的声音打断他的思绪，闻到饭香俊杰瞬间饿了，勉强靠着枕头坐起来，狼吞虎咽起来。

“慢点儿吃行吗？果然是饿死鬼投胎。”

“还不是怪你害我一天没吃上饭！”

“吃完饭洗个澡继续睡吧，明天也还是休息吧。”

“那怎么行，今天就没去工作，我估计我手机已经被打爆了……”俊杰想起身，结果腰间的酸楚再次传遍全身，“疼……”

“你看，这样怎么去啊，明天我去就行了。”

“唉，也只好这样了，不过，”俊杰看了一下时间，“还是要处理一下工作才行，把我电脑和手机拿过来。”

递给他办公用品，怀秋端着空碗下楼去了。俊杰一秒切换工作状态，怀秋什么时候回来的他都没注意，一直工作到后半夜，终于合上电脑舒了口气。一抬头看见怀秋坐在椅子上睡着了：“怀秋，我忙完了，你过来睡啊。”

“嗯？”怀秋被叫醒，“你忙完啦？那我回去睡了。”

“回哪去啊？傻瓜，以后你都跟我睡不好吗？”

怀秋捏了捏俊杰的脸：“好是好啊，我就怕我忍不住想抱你。”

“你……大色狼！那你还是回去睡吧！”俊杰假装生气，惹得怀秋哈哈大笑。

靠在怀秋怀里是从来没有过的安心和踏实，俊杰很快就入睡了。怀秋也随着他进入梦乡。

之后一直到周末，俊杰都没有去公司，在家远程工作，怀秋倒是也帮他打理得井井有条。甜蜜的时光一天天过去，他们工作和生活都很顺畅，两个人脾气很合，交往快半年了没吵过架红过脸。工作上俊杰对怀秋更是信任，越来越多的事情交给他处理，甚至一些对外的场合也会派他出面，但是任何事都有可能得罪人，公司内部隐隐传出一些声音：“那个秘书，什么来头？刚来公司一年多都骑在主管头上了？”

“不就是挨了一刀吗？”

“救命之恩给点钱不就行了？”

“听说他跟老板关系不一般？之前有人看见他俩住一起！”

“啊？你说老板是gay？”

传言多了，自然会传到两个人耳朵里，但是两人都是充耳不闻，没什么好反驳的，他们心里都明白。

然而，谁能想到这只是一场大幕拉开前的预演。

夏天的一个早上，两个人跟平时一样先后到了办公室，俊杰的手机突然响了起来，是卓楠：“喂，卓楠，怎么一大早给我打电话，有什么事吗？”

“俊杰，你和怀秋都在办公室吗？”

“嗯？我们都在啊。”俊杰朝怀秋招手让他进来，“you’re on the speaker.”

“你俩今天没看网上的新闻吗？”

“还没啊，我们才刚到，怎么了吗？”俊杰边问边打开电脑，“What?! What’s this??”

“怎么了俊杰？”看到俊杰震惊到惨白的脸，怀秋赶紧走过来看向屏幕，屏幕上是台北某主流媒体网站首页，上面头条大字赫然写着“SMG总裁林俊杰不伦恋情公开——对象竟然是其男性秘书”而下面配的居然是他俩之前逛街时候偷偷牵手的照片。

“这？”怀秋脑子里一阵蒙，“卓楠，这怎么回事？”

“我怎么知道啊！我也是早上看到的新闻，现在各个网站还有报纸全是你们的头条诶！”

挂断电话，怀秋和俊杰面面相觑，他们怎么都想不通，自己本身也不是什么天大的人物，怎么会有人跟拍他们，居然还有这么多媒体争相报道，谁干的？

“叮铃铃——”怀秋办公室座机猛然响起，吓了俩人一跳。怀秋赶紧接起来说了几句，转身跟俊杰说：“有你一个快递，我下去取一下。”

怀秋走后俊杰仍然在思考到底哪里出了问题，是谁？这是要整倒他？商业目的？正琢磨着，怀秋带回来一个信封：“俊杰，你看这个。”两个人一起拆开了信封，里面滑落出来十几张照片，俩人同时愣住了，这些照片都是他俩一起出去被偷拍的，最严重的是其中有几张是在电影院里俊杰偷吻怀秋的照片。怀秋只觉得手脚冰凉，头上渗出了汗珠。

俊杰的电话不适时宜地再次响起，陌生号码，俊杰犹豫了一下还是接通了，并且直接开了扬声器：“您好，我是林俊杰，请问哪位？”

“林总，”电话里传出一个让人肉麻的声音，两人对视一下，这声音好耳熟，“看来您这是贵人多忘事啊，我是Lily。”

俊杰挑眉，从来没联系过的一个人，偏偏这个时候打来电话？“您找我有什么事吗？”

“呵呵呵，您可真幽默，我能有什么事找您啊，想必我的包裹已经送到了，请问您对我家的摄影师还满意吗？”

“什么？是你？？”林俊杰只觉得自己脑后的头发都炸起来了，从座位上跳了起来，“你要干什么？”

“哎呦，我哪里敢干什么啊，不过就是送上我的祝福而已，怎么，还是说您这是秘密恋情？”

俊杰被气得半响说不出话，沉吟了一会儿，才压低了声音说：“你想要什么？”

“林大老板，我还以为您是聪明人呢，我要什么这不是很明显吗？当然是请您换一位秘书加情人了。”

“呵，换一位？换你吗？”

“我随时方便。”电话那边传来一串下作的笑声。

怀秋已经气到不行，手紧紧握成拳头，指甲扎着掌心都浑然不觉。

俊杰冷笑一声：“我们两个什么关系都是我们自己的事，我的秘书是工作需要，他现在工作我很满意，没有必要换掉谁。”

“看来您是不买我的账咯？”

“你还想怎样？”

“不想怎样，给您寄去的照片，想必您看过了，今天晚上这些照片就会登上各大电视新闻，您相信吗？”

“你觉得你能做到吗？还是你忘了我家是干什么的了？”

“哈哈哈，林少爷，我怎么可能忘记啊，我非常相信您一定会压下这一波舆论。不过您觉得到底谁最适合欣赏这些照片呢？我相信新加坡和美国都很快会看到这篇报道的，如果您今天之内改变主意，请随时联系我。再见咯，林总、张先生。”

“什……”

“嘟——嘟——嘟——”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter.17

办公室一片死寂，俊杰坐在椅子上，手抱着头，怀秋站在一旁冷汗直流，两个人一言不发不知所措。

“不行，还是要想想办法，怀秋，你先别慌，我们会没事的。”俊杰也不知道是在安慰怀秋还是在安慰自己，他马上拨通了一个电话，然后往里面的卧室走去：“喂，国安哥，我是俊杰。嗯，有个事要麻烦你一下……”俊杰关上了门不知道说些什么。

怀秋不太明白为什么俊杰要回避他，但是也没想太多，因为眼前要解决的问题过于棘手。但是一时怀秋也不知道自己能做什么，只能呆坐在椅子上等着俊杰。也不知道过了多久俊杰才打完这通电话走出来，表情凝重。

“怀秋，现在的情况是这样，这些报道可以被压下去，但是不知道他们到底准备投放多大的量，所以也许会有漏网之鱼。我担心的是……”

“我们的父母会不会看到。”

“没错，我觉得她已经调查过你了，恐怕会针对你家做什么。”

“但是我觉得我家里不会特别有意见的，毕竟他们在加州生活了那么多年……”

“但愿别被我爸知道……”俊杰看着怀秋，经过了这些事情怀秋脸色惨白，头上出了好多汗，俊杰走过去抱住他，“没事的，怀秋，我会保护你。相信我。”

“俊杰，我没事，如果这件事曝光出去，我们就承认好了，我不怕。”

俊杰笑了笑，他不想让自己心中的净土被当成别人的谈资，但是又岂能事事如人所愿呢。“也许承认了也不失为一个好选择呢，反正我们并没有做错什么。”俊杰更像是说给自己听。

发生了这种事两个人实在在办公室坐不住，终于在中午随便吃了点东西之后溜回了家，一到家俊杰就把电脑和电视都打开，时刻观察着情况。怀秋刚坐下，手机就响了，他看了一眼马上接通了：“怀颢……”

“哥！新闻那些……那些是真的吗？你和俊杰哥？你们？”

怀秋犹豫着要不要说实话，他看了一眼俊杰，俊杰走过来给了他一个拥抱。怀秋突然就下定了决心：“对，是真的，我们俩现在在一起了。”

“上次在俊杰哥家聚会我就觉得气氛有点怪，我是没所谓啦，你能开心我就很开心了，但是你跟爸妈说了吗？”

“当然没有，我不知道怎么开口，而且我也不知道他们能不能接受。”

“那用我先替你探探他们口风吗？”

“不，先这样吧，俊杰要先把媒体这些事情解决掉，我还没有想好……”

“我知道了哥，如果有什么事情你到学校来找我就行，反正没人知道我是你弟哈哈。”

挂了电话怀秋有些许欣慰，毕竟自己的弟弟是站在自己这边的。但是两个人的不安还是没有减轻太多，俊杰开始给公司的公关部、运营部、市场部等各个部门布置任务，怀秋窝在沙发上看着俊杰忙碌的背影：“俊杰，我突然觉得我好没用诶，完全帮不上你忙。”

“说什么呢，你在我身边就是最大的帮忙了好吗？”

正在焦虑地等待着不知道什么时候会引爆的定时炸弹的时候，俊杰电话再次响起：“Lily？”俊杰示意怀秋过来，按下了扬声器：“Lily小姐，这是给我下最后通牒的吗？”

“林总真是说笑了，我哪儿够资格给您下什么通牒啊，我就是来问问您改变主意了吗？”

“Lily小姐，可能您觉得这样会毁了我们，但是很遗憾，不管是俊杰还是我都没那么容易被毁掉，既成事实的事情我们会公开的。”怀秋已经非常愤怒了，抢在俊杰之前说。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，张先生，我没想到您居然有这么大的气度，不知道您的父母是不是也能有这么大的气量呢？”

“俊杰，她在说什么？”

“哎呀呀，林总，林少爷，看来您并没有把您家的小秘密坦诚相告啊，我还以为你们早就彼此没有秘密了呢。”

“你！你怎么知道这件事的？！”

“这世界上哪有不透风的墙啊，谁让您有个那么优秀的父亲呢。”

“这不是你能多嘴的事！我们家的事也不用你来管！”

“是，我是管不着，就不知道您这位秘书大人是不是也管不着了呢？”

“我们两个人不可能分开，你得不到我！”

“这就是您的答案了吗？那就让我们拭目以待咯，哈哈哈哈哈”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

电话挂断，俊杰脱力地瘫坐在沙发上，全身发抖。怀秋看到他这样非常吃惊，坐在旁边紧紧抱住他：“怎么了俊杰？到底什么事啊？”

“怀秋，听我说，我爱你，不管谁说什么，不管发生了什么，你都一定要记住，我是真心地爱着你。”

“俊杰你干吗这么紧张啊？我都知道，我也爱你，我会永远爱你。”

俊杰紧紧抱着怀秋，抬起头疯狂地吻他，怀秋感觉到俊杰冰冷的唇，知道他真的在害怕，他不知道Lily到底抓到了他们什么把柄，现在看恐怕比这些照片要严重得多。

定时炸弹即在此刻引爆。

俊杰的电话瞬间响起，简讯也进来没完，都是公司的同事们，他们已经看到了铺天盖地的信息席卷各大娱乐头条，甚至还有一些上了财经版块。大家拼命在压舆情，俊杰也在指挥着大家对抗，他知道国安哥也正在新加坡远程帮他想办法。

这时又有一个电话打进来，俊杰看到马上示意怀秋不要出声，然后接起电话往楼上走：“爸，你找我……”

怀秋一听也紧张起来，立刻站起身，看着俊杰上了楼。

“林俊杰，你到底想怎样，你当初说不让我管你用人，现在你怎么着？都管到床上了？”

“爸，我们是真心的……”

“真心的？你告诉他了吗？”

“我……”

“你什么都没说就这么笃定？事情没你想的这么简单，你根本不能确定他是不是真的一无所知，如果他就是来搞你的呢？他是来复仇的你怎么办？”

“爸，我相信怀秋不会的，我了解他。”

“你了解谁啊？你连你自己都不了解！林俊杰我警告你，如果你还跟他在一起，我就没你这个儿子！”

“我本来也是多余的那个儿子！”俊杰愤怒大吼，把楼下的怀秋吓一跳，赶紧往楼上走。

进屋一看，俊杰手机丢在地上，坐在床边捂着脸摇着头，他轻声问：“怎么，你爸不同意？”

“何止是不同意……Damn it！”

怀秋正想怎么安慰他，电话又响了，俊杰捡起手机：“啊，太好了，是我哥。”

“喂，哥。”

“俊杰，都是真的吗？他家的事，你们的事。”

“都是真的，哥，你得帮我……”

“媒体的事哥帮你，今晚就能给你搞定，但是……爸的事和你们俩的事，俊杰，你不是当年追在我后面跑的小孩了，不能逃避的问题就不可以逃避。”

“哥，你的意思我知道，谢谢哥。”

挂了电话，俊杰对怀秋说：“我哥说媒体那块儿他可以帮我搞定，今晚就能解决，我只要想想怎么说服我爸就行了。”

“俊杰，我……”话还没说出口，这次换怀秋的手机响了，“喂，怀颢，怎么了？”

“哥……事情不好了，妈好像知道了，她刚才给我打电话来，我说我不知道给搪塞过去了，估计她接下来要打给你了。”

“好……我知道了……”

放下电话俊杰关切地看着他，然而怀秋还没来得及告诉他发生了什么事，自己的电话又响了：“Gosh，是我妈！俊杰我去那屋接一下。”

俊杰点点头，但是可以看出他的神经紧紧绷着，慌张地看着怀秋回房间。

“喂，妈，怎么突然给我打电话？”怀秋故作镇定。

“怀秋，爸爸妈妈在这边看到了一些，嗯……小道新闻，不知道是不是真的，想问问你。是关于你和林氏家族的二公子的……”

怀秋心想，一不做二不休，不如趁此机会承认了算了，反正早晚都要承认的：“妈，是真的，我现在跟俊杰在一起了。我知道他是男的，但是，我找男的也无所谓吧？我从小接受加州文化影响，觉得这个很正常啦，也不必指着我传宗接代吧？”怀秋一口气把能想到的解释都怼了回去。

“…………”电话那边沉吟半晌，“怀秋，看来有些事，还是要跟你说清楚了，毕竟你也不小了，我开扬声器让你爸说吧。”

怀秋一下紧张了，这什么意思？这事怎么感觉没那么简单？

“怀秋，是爸爸，你还记不记得你刚出生那会儿，咱家是在台北生活的。”

“是，我记得，当时您不是跟我们说是因为生意失败了，欠了很多外债，所以被迫迁到美国的吗？”

“是的，但是当时并不是简单的生意失败，其实咱们家是被对家用一些上不得台面的手段挤垮的。当时咱们在台北的公司非常成功，很多同行都很眼气，想分一杯羹，我从来不挡别人财路，但是有人想把我彻底挤出台北。那年咱们跟台北最大的电视台签了一个合同，是说咱们独立运营他们的一个频道，然后自己挣些广告费。但是就在我已经把频道所需要的片子和资源都买好的时候，突然电视台跟我说不能跟我合作了，当时我非常吃惊，因为一个频道一季度的片源是非常难找而且很贵的，我们当时是靠银行贷款的，本来广告费可以收回成本，但是现在片子要给人家钱，频道却又不给我们了，也就是等于断了财路，银行贷款还必须要还。我们自然是打官司要求履行合同，万万没想到那个合同有致命漏洞，最后电视台只赔了一百万台币，但是咱家却因此背上了3个亿台币的外债。不仅退到了美国，还好多年翻不过身来。后来我们才知道，当时其实是某个对家跟电视台联手设局，就是为了把咱们家彻底打败，退出台北市场的争夺。而这个对家，就是现在跟你在一起的林家少爷的爸爸，JFJ公司董事长林老爷啊。”

怀秋完全震惊了，他怎么也想不到居然张家和林家之间有着这样的仇怨，他一句话都说不出来。

“怀秋，其实我们不想告诉你这件事，因为我们真的不想把仇恨转嫁到第二代身上，这些年我跟你妈想通了好多事，只要我们一家人在一起开开心心的就是最好了。所以你现在告诉我们你想跟男人在一起，即使他是林家的二公子，我们也可以接受，但是我们还是觉得，你应该知道这件事，不然对谁都不公平。”

“爸，妈，谢谢你们……我会去跟他谈谈……”

俊杰此时正在房间内来回踱步，他不知道怀秋的妈妈会跟他说什么，会不会告诉他两家人的过去，而因此强烈反对他们在一起。

怀秋推门而入：“俊杰，我想问你点事情，你知道我家和你家之前有过些事情吗？”

“我……那是他们的事，怀秋，跟我们没关系！”

“你果然都知道了……”怀秋好像泄了气，默然不语，突然他抬起头，脸因为愤怒涨得通红，他质问俊杰：“你什么时候知道的？从一开始就知道了吗？”

“没……是去年周年庆……”

“王国安，当时把你叫开就是告诉你这个？他认出我了是不是！”

“是……因为……因为在我爸打垮的对手里，你家实力最强，但是被打得最惨，所以国安哥对你家印象特别深。我知道他们用了很龌龊的手段，我……我想补偿你……”

怀秋最不想听到的词还是从俊杰嘴里说了出来，他震怒，摇着头咆哮着：“补偿我？你怎么补偿我？补偿我一个童年吗？还是补偿我爸被累垮的身体？还是补偿我没办法完成我的学业就必须出来工作？你想补偿什么？你是不是太高高在上了，小少爷，你是不是真的看不起我？我不需要你怜悯我同情我，我不需要你用身体来补偿我！我不是妓女，我不用你赎身，我也不用你包养！”

从来没见过怀秋这么愤怒，俊杰彻底傻眼了，他没想到他的一念之差居然给两人之间带来这样大的割裂：“怀秋，我一开始是想补偿你一些，所以给你涨工资，让你搬来我家住，但是后来我是真的爱上你了，只有你会只把我当林俊杰来看，你一直正视着我，我有多爱你，跟两家之间根本没关系。”说着，眼泪不争气地流了下来。

怀秋用手指着他：“林俊杰，我，我不需要，你少看不起我，我不会就像你养的一条狗，在你脚边摇尾乞怜！你这叫自我满足你知道吗？！你顾及过我的感受吗？从今往后你别想再见到我！”说完怀秋回到自己房间，随便抓了几件衣服放进背包，拿上手机和钱包转身就走。

俊杰在后面紧追两步，死死抱住他：“怀秋，求求你听我说，你给我一个解释的机会好不好？”

“你还要解释什么？解释你是多善心大发收留我？还是解释你秘而不宣都是为了保护我的自尊心？我告诉你，把我的自尊心踩在脚下碾碎的人不是别人，就是你！”说完一把推开俊杰就往外走，俊杰一下摔倒在地板上，怀秋看到他摔倒了，本能想上去扶，结果站在原地呆住了一秒，还是转身下楼了。

俊杰完全没话反驳，怀秋说的对，他不管怎么解释都是徒劳，因为他从一开始就用错了方法，他们的开始本身就是个巨大的错误。

怀秋头也没回地离开了这座充满着太多美好回忆的房子，狠狠地摔上门，背起包朝着闹市走去。留下俊杰跪在地板上放声痛哭。


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter.18

张怀秋摔门而出，茫然地在大街上溜达，一时冲动跑出来，又不知道去哪，才发现自己还戴着俊杰送的手表。怀秋一股无名业火，摘了手表就想往地上摔，举在空中半响，眼泪不受控制地流了下来，蹲在地上握着手表默默哭了。太多画面一股脑冲进大脑，第一次跟他合奏，第一次逛街看电影，第一次去阳明山，第一次牵手，第一次接吻，第一次缠绵，俊杰说过的每句话，给过的每个承诺，为自己的付出，所有的曾经都历历在目近在眼前，就好像昨天刚刚发生过一样，痛彻心扉。忽然怀秋感觉脖子有水滴落，抬起头，天上竟下起雨来，他慢慢起身，任由雨从小变大，和着眼泪一起在脸上肆虐。

“你在这儿发什么神经啊？”一个声音把怀秋瞬间带回现实，同时一把伞挡在了自己头顶，他回头看去，竟然是张卓楠。

“卓楠？”怀秋不可思议地看着他。

“刚才俊杰给我打电话，说你跑了。我一开始都没听清他说什么，他哭得跟什么似的，我刚说开车去看他，结果居然就在路上看见你了。你有病啊在这儿淋雨，不怕生病啊？”

“我……我们分手了……”

“啊？你……你们俩演的哪出啊？”卓楠抓抓头发，“行了，你先跟我上车回去，有什么话好好说清楚。”

“我不能回去，卓楠，你带我去别的地方，我现在不能回去。你也不要告诉他。”

看怀秋如此坚持，卓楠叹了口气：“那你先回我家吧，我家离这里不远。”

怀秋点点头，跟着卓楠坐进车里，他确实无处可去。

卓楠把怀秋送回自己家：“你先赶紧洗个澡，别湿漉漉的在我家瞎折腾，我先去找俊杰。放心，我不会告诉他碰到你的事，但是等我回来你要给我个解释。”说完急匆匆地走了。

怀秋乖乖把背包放下，里面的衣服都淋湿了，勉强翻出两件还能穿的，自己从头到脚没有干的地方，唯一没事的恐怕就是自己一直死死握在手里的那块手表了吧。怀秋自嘲地笑笑，还是先按照房主的要求洗个澡吧。

洗了澡把自己的衣服扔进干衣机，怀秋这才打量起卓楠的家。张卓楠住在忠孝东路的一栋公寓楼里，不像俊杰家，卓楠家里没什么生活气息，除了日用品和生活必备品之外，没什么太多私人用品。很像自己之前租房子的状态呢，怀秋这样想着，除了面积大了好几倍之外。坐在椅子上等着干衣机完成工作，怀秋满脑子都是今天发生的事，这一天太多事，足以让他混乱、崩溃，不知道俊杰怎么样了，希望卓楠好好陪陪他，不管多生他的气，还是想他，更气自己，不成熟的自己，不冷静的自己，现在该怎么办？完全没了主意。拿起手机，发现俊杰给他发了无数的信息，还打了一堆电话，他开了静音完全没注意，幸好没注意，他现在也不敢看，不敢回，不敢接。

这时候传来开门声，卓楠回来了：“好不容易把俊杰安抚在家里让他先睡了，我奉命出来找你，真是……你俩这是哪出，说说吧。”

怀秋一五一十把今天发生的事说了一遍，听完卓楠是又好气又好笑：“说实话，我不是不理解你，不过你也太不理智了，你应该知道俊杰不是那种人，不会因为愧疚就把自己整个人交出去。”

“我知道……我当时真是气懵了……”

“现在怎么办，不想继续当他的小猫咪了？”

“现在也没办法回去了啊，唉，各种意义上的没脸回去。”

“怀秋，”卓楠拍拍他肩膀，“不如就先在我家住几天吧，本来我打算下周回多伦多的，现在这样，我只好多留些日子，我不想你出事也不想俊杰出事。”

“住你家？”怀秋警惕地瞟了一眼卧室。

“我想骂人了张怀秋！是谁把你捡回来的，必要的信任能不能有一点儿了？我这儿三居室呢谢谢！”卓楠故作生气，“我对你当然是喜欢，但是我也喜欢俊杰，更喜欢你们在一起的样子，我希望你们还能在一起。”

这一夜怀秋基本没睡，怀里失去了俊杰的温度，他怅然若失，眼泪止不住往外涌，好想他，今夜他要怎么度过啊，那个房间里到处都是自己的影子，他要怎么才能继续后面的日子……有好几次，怀秋简直有冲动想马上回去，回到俊杰身边，抱着他告诉他没事了，但是他不能，他知道他必须过自己这一关，但要怎么做？怀秋不知道。就这样纠结到天快亮，才迷迷糊糊睡了一会儿。

第二天一早，怀秋就把弟弟叫了过来，而卓楠优先去看俊杰的情况。怀秋把昨天的事情大致上跟怀颢叙述了一遍，然后告诉他和俊杰分手的事。

“那……哥，你打算怎么办？”

“我想先回一趟家，还有些事情想问问爸妈。”

“你要回加州？想好了吗？俊杰哥怎么办？”

“对，我要回去把头绪捋清楚，我现在的心情没办法见他。我想他一定会联系你的，你就告诉他我回美国了，让他放过我不要来找我了。”

不知道是不是心有灵犀，正说这句话的时候，怀颢的电话响了：“呀，真是俊杰哥。”

怀秋脸上闪过一丝惊慌，他不知道听到俊杰的声音自己会不会失控。怀颢没想这么多，接通了电话：“喂，俊杰哥。”

“怀颢，你……你这两天跟你哥联系过了吗？”

怀颢一时没编好台词，看了怀秋一眼，只好说：“没联系我啊，我上课啊，有什么事吗俊杰哥？”

“哦，怀颢，如果你哥联系你，能不能帮我留住他，打电话给我。我，我跟你哥吵了一架，他现在不知道去哪了，他在台北也没地方可以去，我想他可能会去找你，你一定要留住他，能帮我这个忙吗？”俊杰几乎是哀求的语气。

“俊杰哥，你别这么说，我知道了，他联系我我就跟你说。”

挂了电话，怀秋一屁股坐在椅子上，他隐约能听到俊杰的声音带着哭腔，而他自己的心在滴血。“怀颢，如果下次他再问，就按照咱们说的，你就说我回美国了，让他忘了我吧。”

“哥，你这是何苦呢，你们在一起的时候，你那种开心骗不了任何人，我这么多年都没见你这么开心过。”

“什么都别说了，怀颢，你不明白。我会尽快回家的，等下我就买机票。”

到了下午卓楠才回来，怀秋不敢问，看着他。

“暂时安抚住了，你放心，俊杰没那么软弱和没用，他只是情绪有点儿失控。”

“不，我知道的，他只是需要时间和我的答案。”

“你知道就好，所以你打算怎么办？”

“卓楠，我决定了，我要先回美国。”

“What? Why?”

“回去把整个事件了解清楚，然后，下一个关于我自己的决心。”

送怀秋走的那天，响晴博日，卓楠看着天空一架架飞机，他只希望这是两人新的起点，再次朝着一个方向出发的起点。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter.19

怀秋摔门离开这个家已经一个月了，在刚开始的第一周，林俊杰每天都在想怀秋今天会回来吗？他一直那么宠自己，怎么忍心就放自己一个人在家？自己如果当时死抱住他不放手，他会不会留下？如果之前就把一切都说清楚，他能不能原谅自己？这些问题如今都变成死局，无解。他问了卓楠很多次，怀秋有没有去找过他，卓楠都说没有，他也找了张怀颢，怀颢在上周的时候告诉他怀秋已经回美国去了，而且怀秋留下口信：“不要来找我，忘了我。”每一天都心如死灰，做什么事好像都没有意义，工作虽然都在做，可是少了一个得力干将，很多东西都是乱套的。多亏卓楠愿意来帮他一段时间，他才能不至于让工作全面停滞。

媒体风波已经被摆平，可是伤口却再没办法愈合。无数次，俊杰想买票去美国找怀秋，可是除了加州这个地方，其他的他一无所知，问怀颢也不肯讲。他也想动用关系去找怀秋地址，可是卓楠的一句话点醒了他：“怀秋会喜欢你用这种方式找到他吗？”对，怀秋不喜欢的，他全部都不想做。

这一个月他基本上每天都住办公室，因为家里到处都是怀秋的影子，屋子太大，太空旷，没有了怀秋，仿佛整个房子都没有了生气，没有怀秋做的饭，每天也都食不知味，他总是随便叫点外卖打发。怀秋的很多东西还都留在屋子里，俊杰不敢去碰，他怕自己哭太多，他知道怀秋绝对不许他喝酒，他坚持不喝，虽然他很想让自己醉一次，哪怕头疼到死，现在这样不是比死更难受吗？不管哭喊多少次，不管怎么叫他的名字，永远都无人回应，怀秋的电话已经关机，而思念，再也无法传到。怀秋送的他最喜欢的黑武士，他仍然摆在床头，只是那间屋，他再也没进去过，他要怎么面对那一夜夜的温存，两人抱在一起睡着，在对方的亲吻中醒来，这些明明就是一个月前的事情，对于现在的俊杰来说，却是遥不可及的回忆。

怀秋走的时候，带走了他送的手表，也许是无意之举，却成为俊杰唯一的安慰，他不敢问怀颢是不是看到他哥戴了这块表，他只是希望怀秋能把他的名字带在身边。怀秋还带走了家门钥匙，虽然可能也是无心的，但是俊杰隔一两周还是会回去一趟，看看怀秋是不是回来过。

办公室也充满了回忆，曾经每天一抬头就能看到怀秋的背影，现在已经变成空荡荡的椅子，每次进卧室，仿佛都能看见那样的阳光洒在那个男人的背上，仿佛都能听见吉他的旋律。有一次他鬼使神差拿起了吉他，只弹了一个音，就哭到不能自已。后来他请工人帮他把钢琴和吉他全都搬回了家。

“俊杰，我想我们应该谈谈。”张卓楠这天严肃地坐在沙发上说，“你到底想颓废到什么时候？”

“卓楠，我好像心被掏空一样，现在无论做什么都打不起精神。”

“林俊杰，你适可而止吧！你现在应该做什么你还不懂吗？”卓楠一巴掌拍在桌子上，震得桌上的杯子直晃。

“你什么意思？我不明白。”俊杰茫然地看着卓楠。

“到底是谁把怀秋逼走的？是你吗？林俊杰，你告诉我是你自己吗？”

“我……是我的错，我应该早点告诉他，不应该让他觉得我好像在施舍……我……”

“兄弟，你醒醒行吗？你现在在这拼命自责，把自己逼死了，又能怎样？谁高兴谁痛苦？我问你，SMG倒了，怀秋会开心吗？这是他想要的吗？你好好想想你们的敌人到底是谁！”

俊杰沉吟半响，突然站起身：“卓楠，你不用说了，我真是……这一个多月我都在干吗啊。立刻开工！”

白羊座的行动力一向不容置疑，只要决定了的，他林俊杰就一定要做到最后。通过Lily这件事，他发现他们对很多网络媒体和一些自媒体的影响力非常不足，这主要是因为多年来他们一直侧重于传统媒体上，但是时代变了，SMG到了变革的时候。而这变革的号角，就从干掉Lily和她背后的团队开始吹响。

他请国安哥和哥哥一起帮他，查清了Lily通过权色交易抱住的那条大腿，是他们在台北的一家主要竞对，因为那家公司也想把SMG扳倒，可以说于这个女人利益一致了。那家公司的老板可绝对不是什么规矩人，俊杰动用了政府的关系，发现了他们背后对一些名人政客的受贿记录，甚至是肉体交易。有了充足的子弹，开枪就容易了，在怀秋离开三个月之后，Lily和那个公司老板一起被送进监狱，他们的主要竞对也从此销声匿迹，树倒猢狲散了。

而此刻的林俊杰并没有跟同事们一起开香槟庆功，他正坐在回新加坡的飞机上，已经很多年没回去过了，到了该了结过去的时候了。哥哥和国安哥去机场接他，他们一路都在讨论一会儿跟林董事长的谈判事宜。

“哥，国安哥，谢谢你们这么帮我。怀秋的事，我让你们失望了……”

“俊杰，不管你怎么决定，哥哥只希望你能开心，你是我唯一的弟弟啊。不管当时你为什么出生，我都很感谢你来到这个世上陪我，你帮我分担了太多，现在是哥哥帮你分担的时候了。”

“二少爷，这件事我也有很大责任，如果您什么都不知道也许现在会有不一样的结果……您不要说是什么帮不帮的，跟JFJ和SMG有关的所有事情，都是我份内工作。”

机场一路驱车直奔JFJ总部大楼，虽然俊杰的爸爸已经从总裁职位上退了，但其实他还实际掌握着公司51%的股权，仍然坐在董事长的位置上。俊杰心里还是有些害怕的，他从小就最怕父亲，父亲也不喜欢他。但是这一次，他是为了他自己，也是为了他跟怀秋未来的一丁点可能性，他绝不退让。

“董事长，您二位公子到了。”

“让他们进来。”

当林俊峰和林俊杰走进董事长办公室的时候，他们的父亲正正襟危坐在老板桌的后面看着电脑。

“爸，我接俊杰回来了。”

“爸，好久不见。”

“俊杰，”林董头都没抬，“你回来干什么的我知道，你跟那个张怀秋，我说你就赶紧放弃吧。我听说他不是跑去美国躲着你去了吗？他们一家子窝囊废……”

“啪！”俊杰一掌拍在桌子上，林董才抬起头来看着他。

“您还是不要这么说他家里比较好，中国有句老话叫三十年河东三十年河西，当年您用那么卑劣的手段赶走张家，但是我知道怀秋有才能，他们一定会东山再起。而且我们的事就不劳您操心了，我也不是来跟您谈这个的。”

“好，你说说看，我听听你能说出什么我想不到的事情。”林董冷笑一声。

“爸，我要求SMG脱离母公司独立！”

林董不听则已，一听他说这话直接从椅子上站了起来：“你说什么？你想夺权！逆子！”

“夺权？”这回轮到俊杰冷笑了，“SMG我苦心经营了这么多年，你管过什么？挂着JFJ子公司的名字，天天给您擦屁股吗？不好意思，这个牌子我抢定了！”

“你！”林董气得用手指着俊杰，然后又看看俊峰，“你是不是知道？！”

“爸，我同意SMG独立，JFJ在之后也可以靠本品牌扩张到台北去啊，没有必要一定要经过SMG。而且，而且现在我的管理风格跟您不一样了，我不会再给JFJ树敌，大家都平和地做生意不好吗？”

“平和？你们想平和，竞对也想平和吗？你们到底太嫩，在商场打拼太少，才会有这么幼稚的想法！”

“爸！市场确实残酷，但是您那些下三滥的手段已经不足以支撑起JFJ和SMG这么大的牌子了！”

林董气得手直哆嗦，他伸手拿起电话：“把王国安给我叫进来！”

王国安走了进来，林董劈头盖脸就是一通吼：“国安，你是不是这知道他们来干什么的？这么大逆不道，你居然放他们进来？！”

“董事长，老爷，您跟我都到了该颐养天年的年纪了，后面的事交给年轻人不好吗？”

林董听罢，看着这三个人，缓缓坐下，低头思考着：“林俊杰，我算你有骨气，像我儿子。好，既然咱们都是生意人，我愿意跟你签个对赌协议。”

“对赌协议？”

“对，三年，我给你三年时间，这期间我按照市值对你出让SMG100%的股份，你分几次买我不管你。如果这三年内你能完成对SMG的收购，我就让你过你自己想过的生活，再也不干涉你。并且我从JFJ董事长位置上退休，让俊峰接班，再也不过问你们俩的事情。”

“真的？”

“我还没说完，但是如果你没完成收购，即使差1%，你也必须把51%的股权退回JFJ，然后跟我给你指定的女人结婚。你敢赌吗？”

俊杰很意外于父亲的这个条件，赌上跟怀秋未来的可能，我敢赌吗？如果我不赌，怀秋一定不会再回来，俊杰莫名有这个预感，不赌也得赌！“好，准备合同吧！”

“好，国安，安排法务部出对赌合同！不要做任何手脚，去吧！”

几天后，带着这份关乎未来命运的对赌协议，林俊杰飞回台北。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter.20

回台北的每一天，都是在跟时间赛跑，三年看似很长，但是以目前林俊杰的实力，想要完全收购SMG，几乎是不可能完成的任务。而且这个任务本身就存在一个悖论，俊杰想积累财富就必须要通过SMG，而越积累SMG的市值越高，聪明如俊杰，从一开始父亲提出这个条款，他就明白父亲就是要给他一个死结让他死心，这时候唯一可能的解决方案就是并购，以其他公司的名义并购SMG，然后自己实际控股那家公司，才可能完成最后的完全控股。

然而此时的台北没有一家公司有这样的可能性，如果自己从头开始肯定也不可能，于是俊杰做了一个赌博式的决定。目前SMG的股权51%在JFJ手里，49%在俊杰自己手里，如果再收购2%，其实他自己就会成为实际意义上的董事长，但是现在因为对赌协议，这2%就会成为焦点争夺，恐怕JFJ会以实际经营权为由抬高这2%的收购价格，为了避免这个问题，俊杰决定将自己的49%的股份全部打散，在SMG内部派股，这样即使JFJ卖出2%，他们仍然是占股最多的。但是股票派给谁可是大学问，必须是自己绝对信任的并且有能力帮他去更多平台开发市场的人，最终他看中了自己企划部的高级主管，也是副总裁之一，但为了制衡企划部的力量，他还另外选择了广宣部的高级主管，这位主管也是跟着他很多年，对SMG忠心耿耿，也很有能力。他分别派给两个人每人10%的股份之后，卓楠来给他最后一个助力：“我买下SMG9%的股权。”

另外一方面，除了股权的分派，SMG自身也必须拓展市场，打进一些以前没进入过的新领域，最重要的一点就是网络平台，这个平台兴起有一段时间了，之前JFJ一直也在做，但是只是作为自己的一个边缘产品，现在SMG想抢一步先机就必须从这里做起。俊杰是个很有商业眼光的奇才，之前因为一直受到家里制约，他没怎么显露出来，现在正是自己发挥的绝佳时机。层出不穷的奇妙点子，大胆的创新精神，让SMG有了在新媒体上一较高下的资本。

但是重新分配蛋糕绝对不是一件容易事，开头的一年，俊杰基本上就是吃住在公司，他一改之前放羊式的管理模式，对下属的工作开始做具体部署，严卡进度。很多人受不了他工作模式的改变纷纷离职，公司一度陷入缺人的状态。但是俊杰不怕，他知道只要给予员工相当的尊重和薪水，一定有人愿意成为自己的左膀右臂。他已经下定决心了，不再依靠任何人，就靠他自己，给自己一个未来的可能性。

为了缩减预算，公司取消了很多没有意义的社交活动，比如之前每年必搞的周年庆也在其列。取消社交活动不等于不社交，对于怎么去维护生意伙伴，最好的方法自然是利益下放，增加深层次合作，项目外包是最快能够收编散兵游勇，同时还可以发现一些人才的方法，这一点俊杰很有办法，更多的利益让渡也使得SMG的市值不会增长过快。

在扩展业务积累财富的同时，收购股权的工作也在同步进行，因为这才是他的最终目的。自己多年的储蓄和投资全部拿出来，还卖了几处房产，包括写字楼和住房。但是和怀秋一起住过的别墅，他犹豫了很久还是没有卖，即使那个地段能卖到一个很好的价格。他不想如果怀秋回心转意回来找他，却无处可去，而且那里有太多美好的回忆，虽然现在基本被自己封存了。

其实卓楠是反对他到处卖房的：“以后这些地段的房子你多少钱都买不回来了哦！”

“我知道，卓楠，但是我现在更想买的是未来那一丁点的可能。如果我跟他再也不能在一起，那么要这么多房子又有什么意义呢？如果他未来能陪在我身边，那么这些房子对我也也是毫无用处啊。”

卓楠说不过他，只好尽自己可能借了钱给他：“不用着急还，不要你利息。”

即便如此，截止到第二年结束，他只买下了25%，仍有26%在爸爸的手里。他又分了10%的股权给了他的CFO和COO，自己留下25%，以制衡JFJ保证对方不抬价。

然而时间并不肯等人。收购进展缓慢，公司却又遇到了新的问题。

“老板，不好了！”这天一个副总急匆匆跑进他办公室。自从怀秋离开，他上班时间办公室就不再关门，任何人随便进出。

“别慌，天塌不下来，慢慢说。”俊杰皱皱眉头，还能有什么状况比现在更糟吗？

“您看这个！”副总打开电脑，上面是他们一个内部邮件。原来前几天有几场政府项目的广告招标，他们广宣部带着设计一起策划了很久，最终拿出了俊杰非常满意的作品去投标，今天是出结果的日子。内部邮件赫然写着：所有项目全部失利。

“什么？！”所有项目都没拿到？那也就是说他们被完全挤出了政府项目？俊杰颓然坐在沙发上，到底怎么搞的？哪里出了问题？是我们报价太高，还是有人背后捣鬼？“赶紧去调查是谁拿到这几个项目了，台北现在还有谁家能在广告投放上面跟咱们抗衡？赶快去啊！”

“是！是！”副总慌慌张张跑了出去。

俊杰这次是真没了主意，谁？会是谁？在脑子里把所有的竞对过了一遍，不对，他们都没这个实力啊……又把标书拿出来翻了一遍，是我们哪里没做好？还是报价太高了？俊杰全身都在冒冷汗，他给卓楠拨通了电话：“卓楠，有个麻烦事，我们政府的项目全都没中……”

“什么？一个都没中？谁中了？”

“让他们去查了，现在还不知道。怎么办？”

“俊杰，你先别急，我也去帮你查一下，你等我消息。”

但是当天谁也没能查出来到底是谁中了标，没了这个大单，俊杰这最终的收购计划会严重受挫，现在唯一的希望只能是再去谈一些传统媒体的频道问题，如果万不得已，他只能出让电视台的一些频道给愿意接盘的公司。

三天后，这家中标的竞对终于浮出水面：“老板老板，联系上政府里咱们认识的人了，人家透露说，对方是一个叫1307工作室的公司，是台北本地的，但是之前这个公司名不见经传啊，到底从哪杀出来的？”

“1307工作室？”俊杰感觉似曾相识，突然站起来大声说，“对了！我记得……”他快步走到档案柜，其中有一个柜子里面放着一些合作方提供的方案，有些没有执行的或者是废稿他都会统一管理起来，以备不时之需。“我记得我看到过这个名字……在这里！”

他从一堆方案里抽出一张企划书，这是一份很完善的广告创意，当时是SMG招标准备收一个创意广告，这个标书就是那个时候投的。这份创意非常完美，俊杰当时特别满意，但是为了寻求利益最大化，他们给了一个报价更低的合作方。他之所以记得这份标书，是因为这个工作室的名字很让他在意，1307所代表的圣殿骑士的含义跟SMG非常相似，居然有跟他信仰这么相似的人吗？

但是万没想到，这个让俊杰中意的公司名居然出现在最大的竞争对手的名单里。“具体他们中标的理由知道吗？”俊杰问下属。

“是，听说跟咱们报价差不多，但是他们的方案让政府更满意，据说表现力很强，还很适合政府推广。”

“就是说做了更官方化的设计啊……”

俊杰想了想，再次打给卓楠：“卓楠，帮我查一下1307工作室这个名字的公司，他们这次拿到了政府的项目。”

“是什么原因？他们报价低吗？”

“听说差不多，主要是那边创意更胜一筹。卓楠，我是这么想的，尽量联系到他们老板，我想跟他们谈一下收购，如果他们不肯，合作也可以。”

“哇，你越来越难为我了诶！我的小少爷。”

“卓楠，现在我只能靠你了，拜托了。”

“好啦好啦，我开玩笑的，你等我消息吧。”

没错，收购，这就是刚刚俊杰想到的解决眼前危机最快的方法，如果把他们工作室拿下来，那么政府的项目自然又回到了自己手上。现在只能放手一搏了。

与此同时，接到俊杰紧急求助的卓楠开始着手调查这个公司，这公司之前他从未听说，到底是从哪里冒出来的？网上能够查到1307的主页，但其实根本就是自己的作品集展示，全部都是广告的创意。当他点进合作方那一栏不由大吃一惊，除了SMG以外，台北的各大主流媒体，特别是网络媒体，还有很多国际大品牌全是他们的合作方。真的吗？这是卓楠第一个想法。紧接着去找公司信息，居然什么信息都没有，这公司真的存在吗？一个大胆的想法产生在卓楠脑子里：难道是JFJ的傀儡公司？他爸爸这是要彻底整垮俊杰才满意吗？

接下来的一周卓楠都在找这个公司，通过关系查到了公司注册地，但是去了发现是个假地址，可是当他去各大媒体和大品牌企业了解合作是否真实的时候，惊奇地发现所有的合作都是真实存在的，这个公司广告制作非常精良，但是他们采取的是内部合作的模式，所以各地都没有打出他们的品牌，因此俊杰他们并未察觉在广告的细分市场居然有这么大一个竞对存在。而公司幕后人则是完全没有线索。

卓楠只好一五一十跟俊杰作了汇报，并且说出了自己的推测。俊杰久久沉默着，他知道如果真是自己的父亲出手，以他现在的能力，他完全没办法应对。

就在两人一筹莫展的时候，俊杰突然接到一个陌生电话：“请问是林俊杰先生吗？”

“我是，你是谁？”

“听说，您一直在找我们公司？”

“你？你是1307工作室？！”俊杰万没想到对方会主动联系自己，而且他怎么调查到自己的？他跟卓楠交换了一下眼色，更确信了之前对JFJ的猜测。

“是的，我是总裁助理。我老板说请教您有什么事情找他，我可以代为转达。”

“那我就开门见山了，我想跟贵公司谈一些业务合作，不知道您这边是否肯赏光呢？”

“明白了，我会请示我老板，请您等我的电话。再见。”

接下来是漫长的等待，等到第三天的时候，那个电话再次来电：“林先生您好，我老板说可以谈，您来定时间吧。”

“我希望越来越好，不知道贵方什么时候方便？”

“最快的话，下下周五我们有时间。不知道您那边是否可以。”

下下周五，俊杰看了一眼日历，愣了，那天是自己生日，怎么选了这么一天呢？真不想在生日当天面对自己的生死交易……但是又觉得冥冥中这也是命吧，俊杰决定接受一次命运的安排：“好的，那就定在那天吧。”

“好的，那么我们下下周五3月27日上午10点钟准时到贵公司，再见。”

俊杰赶紧叫来卓楠商量对策：“我认为最优选择就是收购，如果不行就是合作，总之不管他们是不是JFJ的壳，我们一定要先做工作。”

“他们现在拿着这么多的项目，还有政府项目，如果争取过来我们搞不好能一举收购JFJ其余全部股份。但是正因为这样，我才担心这很可能是你爸的圈套……”

“现在说什么也没用，总之这两周要赶紧准备材料，看看咱们还能拿出多少钱做收购，希望一切顺利……”

两周一晃而过，决定命运的日子到来了。


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter.21

上午10点，林俊杰叫上张卓楠一起在一楼大厅等待着贵客光临，就看见两个西装革履的人走进了SMG总部大楼。一个岁数大一些，另外一个很年轻，俊杰主动走上去跟岁数大的这位握手：“您好，我是SMG的总裁林俊杰，请问您是1307工作室的……？”

“您好，我是1307工作室的总经理，这是我的名片。这位是我的助理，之前与您通过电话。”

俊杰接过名片赶忙递上自己的，并朝对方的助理点头致意，低头看名片上面写着：“1307工作室 总经理 周信廷”

俊杰连忙说：“周先生您好，也给您介绍一下，这位是我公司的董事张卓楠。”

双方一一握手，卓楠说：“站在大厅也挺奇怪的，不如到办公室谈吧。”把一行人让到俊杰的办公室坐定。

“周先生，我想再跟您确认一下，您就是这家公司的老板了对吗？还是说您背后还有另外的出资方？”

“林先生，我不知道您这个问题是什么意思。我就是老板，这个公司归我所有，但是我没您这么大资本，只不过是靠技术吃饭的。”

“您过誉了，我们SMG呢，是依托新加坡的JFJ有限公司，在台北逐渐打拼起来的，资本恐怕没有您想的多。”

“林先生过谦了，我知道您是大忙人，也不绕圈子了，请问贵公司想跟我们谈什么合作呢？”

“那我也就直说了，如果可能的话，我希望能够把贵公司吸收到SMG来。”

“这么说您想并购我们公司？”

“您开个价吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，林先生您太会说笑了吧？”周信廷大笑起来，给俊杰和卓楠笑得有点发毛。

卓楠在旁边插话：“周先生，如果我们有哪里说的不对的地方，还请您指正。”

“不是对不对的问题，我们这么一个小小的工作室，何德何能让您这么大的集团看中，想收购我们呢？”

“并不是这样的吧？周先生，贵方明修栈道暗渡陈仓这一招很厉害啊，我们已经调查过了，现在台北主要的网络媒体和依赖网络宣传为主的各大公司，基本都是贵公司在做线上推广啊，不仅仅是广告，很多企宣和定向推送也都是贵公司在做。短短一两年能做到这么大的规模，真的只是贵公司这么一个工作室能做起来的吗？”

“林先生，不瞒您说，我敢自豪地说，我拥有全台北最好的广告推广团队，虽然我们这个团队只做了两年，还没什么实绩，但是承蒙各位合作伙伴的抬爱，才一步步走到今天。我们是独立的工作室，不隶属于任何一家公司，我们只是单纯的做技术的，并不想跟资本扯上任何关系，如果想要上市，我们早就可以找投资人了。”

“周先生，我想刚才我可能没说明白，我们并不是单纯地想收购贵公司，我们想接收你们整个团队，全部加入到我们SMG来。我们非常看重您团队成员所拥有的技术，这也是我们现在最需要的一笔财富。”

“林先生，弯子绕够了吗？如果您这么没诚意，我们也就不必再谈下去了。”

“您什么意思？”

“您真的是看中我们团队的才能吗？您看中的是我们手里的政府项目吧？恕我直言，我听闻贵公司最近在重组，存在一些资金方面的问题，现在这些政府项目如果您拿不到的话，恐怕……”

“SMG没有您想的那么不堪一击。”

“既然这样，那我们就别浪费彼此的时间了，很高兴认识您，我们就此告辞。”

“等一下！”卓楠站了起来，“其实现在SMG确实存在着资金问题……”

“卓楠！”

“俊杰，不说清楚看来今天是不能过关了，我觉得还是讲出来比较好。”

俊杰低头犹豫再三，还是开口道：“如卓楠所说，我们确实遇到一些资金问题，但并非是面临倒闭这种困境，我们正在尽量回收股份，因为一些原因，目前我们的股份分散在很多个人手里。但是很抱歉，我不能说得更具体了，只能请您放心，我们是不会倒闭的。毕竟我们的母公司JFJ实力还是很雄厚的。”

“呵呵，林先生既然愿意开诚布公地谈了，那么我们也理应拿出诚意。首先我们的要求肯定是完整接收团队，开除掉任何一个人我们都不接受。其次，就看贵公司有多大诚意了。”

俊杰明白，这是在等着自己开价：“我们评估过了目前贵公司市场价值以及您手里的项目，在承诺我们后期还会继续分红的前提下，SMG决定出资1个亿台币收购贵公司。不知道您意下如何？”

“1个亿，这确实是不小的诚意了。不过很遗憾，这跟我们的预期相差太远，我想我们没得谈的。”说完周信廷起身要走。

“请等一下，买卖吗，都是有来有回，我说个价，您也得说个价，不然这买卖以后都别做了？”

“呵呵，”周信廷重新坐下，“您说的确实有些道理。那么我也就不客气的报价了，我们这边不要求后续分红，我们要求收购贵公司股权。也就是说我们不接受收购，我们要求合并。”

“什么？！”俊杰和卓楠异口同声，然后对视了几秒钟，俊杰调整了一下思路继续说，“原来周先生是想直接进入我们董事会啊，这我确实有点意外。但是您说的我也完全可以理解，也是对贵公司的一个保障。那么我们愿意割让5%的股份给贵公司，这已经是我们能做出的最大让步了。”

“25%”周信廷不紧不慢地说。

“您说什么？”俊杰脸上的笑容完全僵硬。

“25%的股权，这就是我们的条件。”

“您在开玩笑吧？您知道25%的股权是多少钱吗？”卓楠不由得提高了音量。

“呵呵，当然知道，我们是精心计算过的，只有这个价格才能让我们满意。您现在也知道我们手里的几个政府新项目价值几何，我就直说了，我们也是有备而来，您现在有多需要这总价值五百个亿的大项目，我们非常清楚，25%的股权，多吗？”

双方僵持着，卓楠一看形势不对，赶紧说：“这样吧，二位远道而来，不如让我们员工陪你们稍微吃点东西，正好也到午餐时间了，咱们下午继续再谈，您看可以吗？”

“好的，当然。那么我们下午继续。”

送走了周信廷和他的助理，卓楠问俊杰：“你怎么想？”

“如果让渡给他们25%，那么你我手里加一起还剩下9%，只能把我四个副总的股权收回来，手里握着49%，那么我们还是主动的一方。可能之后再跟我爸谈会有点困难，但是现在也只能这样了。”

“你真要给他们25%吗？”

“你还有别的办法吗？现在还是先去跟有股份的人谈一下吧。”

俊杰分别跟四个人谈了一下，他们不愧是俊杰挑选出来对公司忠心耿耿的老员工，当俊杰表示愿意出市价两倍的价格回收股权时，他们纷纷表示本来这股权就是白来的，只要市价就可以。但是俊杰还是坚持给双倍，并且让法务部尽快草拟合同。

直到1307工作室的两个人回来，他们才刚刚办好了转让手续，俊杰直接回收了全部74%的股权份额。

“怎么样二位，中午饭还满意吗？没有太仓促吧？只是带您吃了些便餐请见谅。”

“您客气了，午饭非常不错。”周信廷看了看俊杰放在办公桌上的一沓纸说，“看来您这边中午很忙碌啊。”

“一点儿私事，让您见笑了。”

“那么您中午商量得如何了呢？”

俊杰深吸了一口气，仿佛是在下最后决心：“10%是我们的极限了，虽然您说的很对，我们确实需要这几个大项目来做之后的投资，但是25%的股权转让让我们非常不安，毕竟最大的股东是我们母公司，他们持有51%的股权。如果我割让25%给你们，我们自己甚至就没有话语权了。”

“不对吧，林先生，就我们得到的消息，您手里现在应该有SMG74%的股权才对。”

这一句话完全把俊杰和卓楠震住了，这人是谁？怎么会知道我们内部这么细节的事情？不对！他们就是JFJ的人！他们要走25%，加上现在我们还没来得及买过来的26%正好是51%啊！

“你们是JFJ派来的！”俊杰笃定地说，“你们到底想让我们怎么样？横加阻止我们的收购计划到底是什么目的？我爸派你们来的吗？”

“林先生，您冷静一下，我已经说过了，我们并非隶属于任何公司，我们也相信25%的股权是您可以承受的，也是我们自身的利益所在。”

林俊杰完全骑虎难下了，到底要不要冒着风险放手一搏呢？怀秋，如果是你你会怎么做呢……人越在危机的时候越会想到自己最信赖的那个人，怀秋已经杳无音信快三年了，最一开始俊杰还跟怀颢有联系，但是去年怀颢毕业回了美国，怀秋就如同断了线的风筝，再也没有消息。想到这里，他又想到了跟父亲的对赌协议，是的，未来的人生恐怕都是个赌局，现在退缩了，可能就再也没机会去美国接回怀秋了，只能赌了。

“好吧，我同意你们的要求，转让25%的股权给你们。我会请法务部草拟合同。”

“不必了，我们自备了合同，请法务部过目吧。”

准备得够全的，看来今天就是奔着我这25%的股权来的啊……俊杰心想。赶快叫来了法务部现场审合同。在几经推敲修改之后，双方终于就合同内容达成一致，签字盖章。就在刚刚签完字的时候，突然俊杰手机嗡嗡振动起来，他瞥了一眼，来电显示赫然写着林俊峰。我哥这个时候找我干吗？俊杰没多想，默默按掉了电话，然而俊峰马上又打进来。

“我觉得您还是先接一下比较好，可能是重要的事情呢？”周信廷似笑非笑地说。

“哎呀，那真是太不好意思了，请稍等我片刻。”俊杰边说边拿着手机走出了办公室，“喂，哥，怎么了吗？我这边有点事情。”

“俊杰，你冷静地听我说，就在刚才，有个神秘公司跟爸爸谈拢了收购协议，以市场三倍的价格收购了SMG剩下26%的股份！”

“什么？！谁？！”

“是个叫1307……”

“1307工作室？”

“没错，你怎么知道的？喂？俊杰？俊杰你在听吗？”

俊杰手抖得厉害，手机啪的一声掉在地上，他也顾不上了，冲回办公室：“你们到底是谁！”

“怎么了俊杰？”卓楠大惑不解。

“他们，他们刚刚以市价三倍的价格收购了我爸那里剩余的SMG26%的股份！”

“什么？！”卓楠也呆住了，这，这不就是说，1307拿到了SMG51%的股份变成了最大股东？！

“你们到底是什么人？”俊杰简直快要吼起来了。

“这些并不重要，重要的是请记住从这一刻开始我们就是SMG最大的控股人了，我们不仅要全团队并入你们公司，并且会把1307的名字加到SMG的公司全名中，以后这里就叫SMG1307了。哈哈哈哈。”周信廷轻松地笑着。

但是俊杰完全笑不出来，恨恨地看着那两个人转身离开。

走到门口，周信廷回头看了俊杰一眼说：“我们是什么人，你早晚会知道。再见，林老板。”转身离开。

俊杰抓起桌上刚签好的合同，狠狠摔在地上：“SHIT！”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter.22 (最終回)

林俊杰抱着头，坐在沙发上一动不动，而张卓楠坐在他边上也一言不发。谁也没料到这件事会发生这么戏剧性的变化，一个他们从未听说过的工作室，居然莫名其妙抢走了51%的股权，逼迫交出了SMG的经营权，这叫什么事啊！

“卓楠，我该怎么办……”俊杰声音中带着哭腔，“三年之约马上就要到了，到底是哪里出了问题，怎么会在这个时候……我到底哪里做错了？”

“俊杰……”卓楠不知道该说什么，这太超出他们的理解范围了，一个这么大的资本进场，他们居然毫无察觉，这太让人匪夷所思了。

“怀秋……”俊杰轻声叫着那个他心里最放不下的人的名字，“我们是不是再也没机会在一起了……我是不是再也见不到你了……”

血色残阳从窗口照射进来，照在俊杰无助的身影上，仿佛如血盆大口一般吞噬者他的灵魂。他想哭，但是哭不出来，胸口被什么压着，喘不过气。

卓楠轻轻拍着他的后背：“俊杰，你一天没吃东西了，出去吃点东西吧，事已至此，我们再想另外的办法。”

“还有什么办法？你告诉我还有什么办法？我现在根本想不明白，为什么SMG会被盯上，而我居然完全没察觉，我想不通。”

“也许是跟你父亲有过节的人？也许是我们的竞对？你现在在这里想根本没用啊，我们明天开始着手调查他们，我就不信挖地三尺挖不出他们背后的人来！”

“我还有时间吗？我还来得及吗？”

“俊杰，你现在慌了一切就全都完了！你冷静一下！公司上下还有一千多张嘴等着你吃饭呢！这不是你一个人的问题！”

俊杰这才抬起头，卓楠说的对，现在已经不是他一个人的问题了，SMG经营权易主，那么接下来企业就有可能面临重组和改制，如果真的这样的话，那么手下那些跟他打拼了这么多年的兄弟们怎么办？

“好吧，先去吃点东西。”俊杰无力地站起来，晃晃悠悠往外走，到了办公室门口他大吃一惊，外面站满了公司员工，很多都是他的老部下，“你们？”

“老板，没事，不管公司发生什么我们都跟定你了。”

“对啊，老板，这都是暂时的，我们不怕从头来一次，当年不也是这么过来的嘛。”

“老板！”“老板！”

俊杰再也受不了，眼泪夺眶而出：“你们……公司不会有事的，你们别担心了，我一定会把失去的全都夺回来。谢谢大家，谢谢你们不离开我，不离开SMG。”他冷静下来，擦擦眼睛说，“大家今天都太辛苦了，早点回去吧，请大家相信我，一定可以解决。”

看着部下们纷纷点头离开，他好像活过来一些，是啊，这个时候垮了不是就全完了吗？我还不想放弃，不管是SMG还是怀秋。

“你开车带我去吃点东西吧，我让司机他们都下班了，今晚我还是静一静比较好。”俊杰转身对卓楠说。

卓楠做了一个请的手势，两个人乘电梯下楼，走出了SMG大楼。卓楠的车就在门口的停车场，几步路就可以走到，卓楠上车发动引擎，俊杰伸手拉开车门的一瞬间突然有人喊他：“老板，林老板。”

这声音好熟悉，太熟悉了，这场景仿佛在哪里见过，俊杰转身回头循着声音看去，有一个瞬间他突然有点恍惚，好像看见了一个大男孩拿着东西朝他跑过来，他忽然回忆起那阴差阳错的第一次拥抱，和之后无数次温暖的怀抱。而此刻，就在几米开外，那个熟悉的身影，身着一条白色的西服裤，上身穿一件白色的皮夹克，一手拿着东西另一手插在裤兜里，在夕阳余晖下被映衬上无比温柔的暖黄色，正看着自己微笑。

“怎么？在你的名字里加上我的名字很不乐意吗？”

“怀秋……怀秋！”俊杰终于喊出了那个让他魂牵梦绕朝思暮想的名字，怀秋的身影渐渐模糊，原来是自己的眼泪已经抑制不住决堤了，俊杰快步走向那个男人，他比以前壮多了，也黑了些，但是帅气的样子一点儿没变。

走到跟前，俊杰却停住了脚步，他不敢相信怀秋怎么会突然出现在自己面前，在这样一个时间点上，说什么加上自己的名字，什么意思？

“怀秋，”俊杰擦了擦眼泪，“真的是你吗？”

“怎么，连我都认不清了？”怀秋开着玩笑。

“你刚才那句话什么意思，我不明白，我刚刚……”

“你刚刚被我买下了51%的股权，现在我要把1307的名字加到SMG里去，我哪里没说清楚？”

“什么？诶？你买下的？怎么回事？”俊杰完全懵了，怀秋突然出现给他的冲击根本还没减退，他现在又在说什么？

怀秋挥了挥手里的一个档案袋：“俊杰，你还记得今天是什么日子吗？今天是你的生日，happy birthday，这是我送你的生日礼物。”说着把档案袋塞给了俊杰。

俊杰急忙打开袋子一看，里面是一叠文件，仔细浏览，他根本不敢相信自己的眼睛：“这是？股权无偿转让协议？”

“对，我把我刚刚买下的51%的股权无条件转让给你，这样你就完成对SMG的全股份收购了。三年还不到，时间刚好。”

“为什么？你怎么会？我不明白。”俊杰困惑地看着手里的文件，又看看怀秋，他已经完全傻了。

怀秋宠溺地揉了揉他的头发：“还没吃饭吧？我陪你去吃，不然你胃又要疼了。”

俊杰早就忘了饿肚子这回事：“我，没关系的，我完全被你弄糊涂了，到底怎么回事啊你告诉我。”

怀秋笑了，抬头看着远处的卓楠：“Hey，卓楠，好久不见。”

“你这个混蛋，你可真行！给我们玩这种突然袭击吗？”卓楠也笑得开心。

拗不过俊杰，怀秋只好先跟他俩一起返回办公室：“那么我从何说起呢？”

“从一开始说起，这几年你好不好，有没有吃苦？”俊杰心疼地问。

“只要是为了你，吃苦算什么，你不是也一样为了我每天这么辛苦。”怀秋挨着俊杰坐下，“那就从我回美国说起，我回到美国之后跟家里谈了谈，我父母并没有特别反对我跟你交往，但是我始终有个心结过不去，我想跟你并肩而站，俊杰，我想跟你看到一样的天，所以我想用自己的方式努力一下。

“但是就在我在美国开始接手我爸妈的公司，进军网络广宣行业的时候，国安哥突然联系上了我，我当时非常吃惊，因为我本不想再跟JFJ有任何瓜葛。结果国安哥跟我道歉，说虽然当时是你父亲做的那些事，但是他其实也是有策划参与的，他一直觉得很对不住我们家，所以看到我俩当时那样，他想帮帮我们，他告诉了我你跟你父亲的对赌协议。我当时吓坏了，我想你怎么能做这么冒险的事，为了我真的值得吗？”

俊杰摇摇头，握住怀秋的手：“怀秋，我为你做什么都值得，那是我当时唯一可能抓住的希望，我绝对不可能放手。”

怀秋回握着俊杰的手：“我知道，但是我不想你一个人冒险，我想帮你。知道我这个想法的国安哥说，你哥也很想见我，建议我去一趟新加坡，所以我就应邀去了新加坡见你哥和国安哥。你哥见到我就说，他对他小时候的事情没什么记忆，对我算不上愧疚，但是他不想看到他唯一的弟弟每天失魂落魄，他说如果我们两个真的分不开，他也愿意帮我们在一起。我说不管做什么我都肯做，于是我们设计了一个大胆的计划。我们当时有两个判断，第一，你三年内自己独立买下SMG的全部股份压力过大，一个算不好可能就没办法完成，第二，你父亲一定会在中间做手脚阻拦这件事的发生，所以首先是要稳住你父亲，让他不要马上有所动作。于是，在你哥和国安哥的帮助下，我见到了你父亲。”

“什么？你去见了我爸？他没把你怎么样吧？”

“哎呀，俊杰，你爸要是把他怎样了，他现在还能坐这里讲故事吗？”卓楠打趣到。

怀秋点点头：“没有把我怎么样，别担心。不过你父亲对我家没什么愧疚之情，他觉得做生意就是会有这样的风险，但是在你哥和国安哥的帮腔下，你父亲最终同意了跟我再签另外一份对赌协议。”

俊杰不由得倒吸一口凉气，这些事居然他一无所知。

怀秋继续说：“这份对赌协议的内容是这样的，我必须要证明自己的能力，而证明的方法，就是要拿到SMG的经营权，但其实这是一个悖论，因为如果我拿到经营权，那么我就必须占有股份，而我占有股份的话，你就没办法拿到100%的股权。其实这是你父亲给我们俩设的一个解不开的局，但是我当时没有别的筹码只能答应。答应这件事的另外一个主要目的是，其实你父亲当时有计划抛售在他手里的SMG51%的股权，然后与对方制定不可转卖的条款，否则就要支付巨额违约金，其实从一开始他就没打算卖给你，而你们的对赌协议当中的致命漏洞就是没有限制股权只能卖给你。而我签的这个对赌主要就是堵住这个漏洞，我的对赌给你父亲一方的附加条件就是只能把股权卖给你或者我，这样一来就堵住了他把股权转移的路。你父亲非常清楚我们的意图，他说他抛售SMG的股票会比卖给你和我挣得多很多，所以在协商下我们的协议还有三个附加条件：一是这件事你不可以知道，如果我跟你联手，那么两个对赌都算他赢，二是我不可以用我自己公司以外的钱来购买股权，三是为了保证他的利益，我必须以三倍市价的价格来购买股权。这就是为什么这三年我们一直都在低调做事，就是怕你发觉。

“当时以我的实力，如果只是自己缓慢发展倒还行，但是如果想迅速扩张到台北确实太难，所以你哥提出给我注资。我坚决不肯要JFJ的钱，这对我来说太打脸了，而且也会被你父亲当作把柄，经过我们的讨论，最后你哥用自己的积蓄来做我的第一个投资人。因为可能我的技术还不赖吧，广告创意和推广在美国很快打开局面，不到一年的时间我们就拿到美国投资者的融资，在美国顺利上市，这就让我淘到了第一桶金。有了这笔钱，我在台北建立了1307工作室。

“1307这个名字，跟SMG的含义有点像，是我特意选的，意在希望我能跟你一起并肩战斗到最后。你今天见到的周信廷，阿信哥，是我爸的副手，跟随我爸很多年，这次我把他和美国的大部分团队全都带过来，我们也想让张家重返台北。这个团队，如你所见，实力非常强，他们做网络推广多年，有非常敏锐的洞察力和市场敏感度，技术团队更不必多说，基本上你想要的创意他们都能付诸实施。你可能要问，这么强的团队为什么之前一直在美国没有特别好的发展，其实这个团队少了两样关键因素：第一，资金，宣传自己的资金，做的再好没人知道有什么用；第二，创意，他们之前一直都是接别人的创意做成成品，但是这样我们就打不出自己的品牌，始终只能作为一个外包公司，现在我的加入主要就是提供了创意。还好，我的脑子还不错，看来美国和台北的朋友们都还受用。”怀秋边说边笑了。

“怀秋，这你还有什么可怀疑的吗？你做我助理的时候我就发现了，你的很多创意非常有趣，点子层出不穷，我当时就知道你绝对是广告文宣方面的奇才。”俊杰有些得意地说。

怀秋笑着继续说：“虽然我们积累了不少的财富，但是离买下51%的股权还是相差甚远，再加上你哥告诉我你们已经买到了25%的股权。所以在最后的最后，我决定孤注一掷另辟蹊径，就是站出来跟你抢政府这几个大项目。这是我一个人的主意，他们其他人当时全都反对，因为这件事如果做成了，你也不一定会提出跟我们合作，也许你们当时手里还有其他我们不知道的项目。如果没做成，那么你们很可能就会买下剩余26%的股份，而我就再也没办法拿到SMG的经营权。

“但是我的决断就是，拼下你们所有单子，我有预感你一定会在失去这些大单之后来争取跟我合作，你有这个心胸和胆识。所以我当时义无反顾停下了手里其他所有工作，俊杰，这是我跟你真正意义上的第一次较量，我很兴奋，不想输，我想让你看到我正在登上能跟你比肩的山峰，虽然你不知道这些。当我知道我中了所有标的时候，我太开心了，那天晚上我甚至喝醉了，你知道从那次替你挡酒醉倒在马路边之后，我对喝酒都是点到为止。但是那天我觉得我的计划可能真的要成功了，太不可思议了，我想起了好多好多我们以前的曾经，如果我还能再次拥有，这次我说什么也不会放手。

“你果然就按照我的想法来找我们了，你让卓楠去找我们合作方我们注册地，这些我们都知道，阿信哥他们也都很兴奋，他们说没想到这么顺利，但是我是有把握的，因为我了解你。但是这里我不得不用上演最后一出大戏，因为在拿到你的经营权之前我不可以让你知道是我在做这些，所以我让阿信哥来当坏人。而我在这个时候用了一箭双雕的办法，一份钱做两件事，一边我用这些项目迫使你转让给我25%的股权，另外一方面我用项目的定金再加上我们公司所有可以用上的资金一起，以三倍市价买下了你父亲手里剩余26%的股权。我之所以拖了你两周，其实不仅仅是想送你一份生日大礼，还有个原因是我需要时间去买你父亲手里的股份。你跟阿信哥的谈判的时候，阿信哥有开手机直播全程，我也有通过耳机告诉他要怎么做，在最后的绝杀时刻让你哥打电话给你的也是我。很幸运，所有的事情都按照我的预想顺利完成了，所以我现在才能坐在这里，告诉你这三年背后的故事，告诉你你的对赌和我的对赌都赌赢了。”

“怀秋……”俊杰激动得说不出话来，只是一个劲儿的哭。

“怀秋，你太强了！太厉害了！对不起我之前真的小看你了！”卓楠也很兴奋，他万没想到，当年俊杰怀里的小猫咪居然是一只暂时沉睡的猛虎，现在猛虎醒了，就足以抢回整座高山。他擦擦眼泪：“我也不打扰你俩小两口说悄悄话了，怀秋，welcome back，我们改天再去喝两杯。”

卓楠起身跟怀秋握了手，转身离开。

俊杰的情绪还没能平复，这一天之中发生了太多不可思议的事情，他还难以消化：“怀秋，真的是你吗？我觉得特别不真实，你知道我这三年，每天每天都想你想到睡不着，有时候只能靠安眠药强迫自己睡下。我心里真的没底，就算我完成了赌约，你真的肯回到我身边来吗？我到底要以什么身份让你回来？我想了好久，就是怎么都没想到，你居然来救我第二次。你真的，你是上帝送给我的天使吧？”

“哈哈哈。”怀秋被逗乐了，笑起来还是那么帅气又可爱，“我知道你没忘记我，我也侧面了解了这些年你是怎么过的，受了这么多苦，你现在比之前更瘦了。”

说完，怀秋紧紧抱住了俊杰，这跨越了三年的拥抱，在这一瞬间将两人所有的委屈、痛苦、艰辛全都化为烟云。俊杰也回抱着怀秋，太多的思念太多的不安，而幸福就这么充满戏剧性的再一次回到了他身边，此刻，就在他的怀里。

“我其实前天有回家去看看，你……很久没回去了吧？”

“你有回去啊！还好我没有把房子卖掉。嗯，对啊，我差不多这几年都没怎么回去过。”

“家里到处都罩上塑料布，一进门吓我一跳，还以为你要搬家了呢。不过，我送你的黑武士你还那么珍惜放在床头啊。”

“那是当然了，那是我最重要的宝贝，你不也是，”俊杰抚上怀秋的手腕，“还戴着这块表。”

“嗯，每天都戴，所以磨损得有点厉害了，我只是想把你的名字带在身边而已，你就是我全部的动力和方向。”

“我都知道，怀秋，我都懂，因为我也一样。”这些年的空白却无需多言，仿佛我们从未分离，默契还在，感情还在，确认过眼神，我有多爱你，你全都知道，你有多想我，我也全明白，原来我们一直在朝一个终点努力。

“俊杰，我现在是不是有资格站在你身边了呢？我是不是足够优秀可以配得上你了呢？”

“还用问吗，怀秋，从明天开始你也是这家公司的老板了，未来我们还要一起去开拓更广阔的市场，沾你的光我也能开始拓展美国的业务了呢。谁敢说我们现在不是并肩战斗的伙伴呢？”

怀秋再次紧紧抱住怀里这个日思夜想的人，低头看着俊杰眼里闪烁的光，俯身一个深吻，渴望已久，颤栗不已。双唇相碰，舌头相缠，那气息原来两人都不曾忘记。

“俊杰，I love you, I’m back.”

“怀秋，I love you too, welcome home.”

-FIN-


	23. Extra Chapter.1

Extra Chapter.1

张怀秋回到林俊杰身边已经一年有余，本该是甜甜蜜蜜的二人世界，但是却因为工作繁忙聚少离多。怀秋时不时就会回美国去打理那边的事务，而俊杰完全接下SMG1307这个大盘子还是需要花费很多时间和精力来慢慢适应，但是让他俩欣慰的是，自己的努力有被大家看到，公司上下都知道他们这两个老板多有能力又多努力，看着SMG1307越做越大，两个人的关系也越来越被大家接受，曾经那些风言风语慢慢也不吭气了，多年前那些风波好像已经被人遗忘。

但是人总还是要有喘口气的时候，工作是总也做不完的，在各位副总和下属的好意下，两个人终于有了个休假的机会。金秋十月，难得的假期，两个人决定去一个没有人认识他们的地方放飞自我，对于目的地的确定，更是很有默契地一致决定——日本近畿地区。那里是一个很有传统文化气息的地方，两个人都很喜欢那种古典的感觉，而且还没准能有下一个设计的灵感。

经过了两个多小时的飞行，他们到达大阪，这座关西最热闹的城市。刚在酒店安顿好，俊杰就兴奋地拉着怀秋往外跑：“我们先去大阪城天守阁好不好！”

看着俊杰高兴得像个小孩子，怀秋很开心，揉着他的头发说：“你说去哪就去哪咯，反正你从来也都没计划的。”

“什么嘛，计划我还是有的！比如晚上我要去心斋桥那边吃吃喝喝，然后上通天阁看夜景！嘿嘿，怎么样？被我的计划性震撼了吧？”俊杰得意地看着怀秋。

怀秋被他逗得笑出了声，到底该不该告诉他心斋桥离通天阁其实还蛮远的呢？

这次是非常难得的超长假期，两个人就也悠悠闲闲不紧不慢，平时过快的节奏和之前几年的巨大压力，让两个人睡眠都不是很好，怀秋总开玩笑说这几年自己苍老了好多，俊杰就瞪他说：“我可还比你大一岁呢，那我得老成什么样了，以后禁止你说自己老。”白天在外面疯玩回来，怀秋不让俊杰吃安眠药，他说那个对身体不好，他们还这么年轻，吃到什么时候是个头呢。担心俊杰睡不踏实，怀秋每晚都抱着他睡，让他靠在自己胸口，或者枕着自己胳膊，俊杰竟然夜夜都能睡个好觉。

在大阪玩了几天，俊杰又吵着要去奈良看鹿，怀秋当然是二话不说立刻收拾行李出发。奈良的鹿看似可爱，其实脾气暴躁，吃不到鹿饼就顶人，奈良的两天怀秋真是操碎了心，每天都要看好这只小淘气，可是俊杰根本就没有老实的自觉。

“怀秋你快来看这有只小鹿诶！好可爱！”

“鹿妈在旁边呢你不要摸！”

“怀秋那边那只鹿鹿角好长，我可以摸一下吗？”

“不可以！”

“诶？不要管我这么多啦，不会有事的。”俊杰嘟着嘴不高兴。

怀秋根本就拿他没办法：“你乖乖的不要被鹿欺负了，我给你买刚才你特喜欢的鹿的大公仔，行了吧？”

“耶！我就知道你最爱我了。”俊杰蹦跳着过来，踮起脚尖环住怀秋的脖子，在脸上亲了一口。

怀秋无奈地笑了笑，想了想行李的空间，去京都之前还是先寄一批东西回家吧……

十月份正是京都赏红叶的最佳时间，满山红叶，好像山也喝醉了一样，到处火烧一般的风景。怀秋和俊杰手牵着手，就这样默默在山中间散步，没有目的地，从一座山走到另一座山，看过了稻荷大社的鸟居长廊跟红叶互相映衬，不知道哪个更红，看过了金阁寺在红叶中熠熠生辉，金光璀璨，站在清水寺的舞台上，看着层层叠叠没有边际的红叶林，俊杰笑笑说：“这可比阳明山好看多了。”

怀秋双手扶在栏杆上往远处眺望：“是很美。但是最重要的是你在我身边才好，不然什么景色对我都差不多。”因为你在，风景才有了色彩。

“你就这嘴特甜。”俊杰笑得甜蜜，“听说日本有一句谚语叫从清水寺舞台跳下去，用来表示下极大的决心和拥有极大的勇气。诶？你敢不敢跳下去啊？”

“从这吗？”怀秋看了看下面，清水舞台建在悬崖上，下面深不见底，感觉有恐高的人会害怕，“你站这里不怕吗？这里确实还有点高。”怀秋有点担心地看着俊杰。

“没事啦，不是有你吗？”俊杰走过来挽着他的胳膊，“还没回答我的问题。”

“如果为了你，我会跳。但是如果与你无关，不管多需要决心和勇气的决断，我都不会从这跳下去。”怀秋牵起俊杰的手，看着他的眼睛说，“比起从这跳下去，我更怕没有我你怎么办。”

俊杰听完这句话，抱住怀秋，把脸埋在他胸口偷偷哭了，怀秋没有说话，只是静静地抱着怀里的人。明明在别人面前都那么成熟稳重，在自己面前却像个多愁善感的小朋友，怀秋明白，他对俊杰有多么不一样。

俊杰在怀秋怀里闷闷地问：“怀秋，你不会再离开我了吧？”

“不会了，我哪儿都不去，这辈子都在你身边。对……”

不起俩字还没说出口，俊杰突然抬起头阻止他：“以后不许再为了以前的事跟我道歉，我们都有脾气，都有错的地方，你没有对不起我什么，我也没有对不起你，我们太贪婪了，才失去了三年的时间。”

“但是现在我们都得到了，怎么想都觉得不可思议，以后的时间我会加倍珍惜，每分每秒都是你的。”

“嗯嗯，不过这么悠闲的假期也不能一直继续，公司不能离开我们太久。”

“准备回去了吗？”

“嗯……回去之前我还有个心愿，我想去住一回日式的温泉酒店，你觉得怎么样？”

“这当然没问题了，但是你想去哪边的温泉呢？”

“虽然我知道有点远，不过我挺想去伊豆看看的。那么订酒店和路线就交给你啦，我的大管家！”

怀秋朝他深鞠了一躬：“是，我的小少爷。”俊杰被逗得哈哈直笑。

从京都到伊豆还是有些路途，两个人在名古屋停留了一晚，之后怀秋没有选择伊豆最有名的热海温泉，而是带俊杰到了修善寺温泉，远离大城市，这里是很日式乡村的地方。这里生活节奏之慢，仿佛时间停滞了一样。俊杰很喜欢这里，恬静、踏实，自己的世界里好像只剩下了怀秋一个人。怀秋选择了一家日式酒店，榻榻米的双人间，虽然不大但是五脏俱全，门口的接待是一位年轻的小姑娘，用蹩脚的英文跟他俩勉强交流着。其他的工作人员都是些上岁数的人，让整个酒店显得更加安逸。

俊杰发现从早上到了酒店开始怀秋就变得怪怪的，首先，在他已经拿着行李进屋的时候，怀秋居然还在跟负责接待的小姑娘聊天，而且还背着自己遮遮掩掩，其次，在吃饭之前的这段时间他一直慌慌张张的，换浴衣的时候还躲躲闪闪，最重要的是，吃饭的时候他眼睛一直看表，连他那份甜点被自己吃掉了他都毫无反应。这太不正常了！

吃完饭回到房间，俊杰有点儿不高兴，但还是耐着性子说：“怀秋，咱们去泡温泉吧？我看门口的标识这个酒店有露天温泉欸！”

“啊？哦，嗯，俊杰，我们要不先出去走走吧？”怀秋边说边又看了看手表。

俊杰突然就生气了：“张怀秋，你今天怎么回事？从到了酒店我就发现了，整个一天都心不在焉的，你说你是不是看上接待的小姑娘了？是不是觉得比起男人，还是找个女孩子比较好啊？”

怀秋被他说傻了，这都什么跟什么？“你这是想哪去了？根本就不可能的事，怎么可能看上别人啊？与其瞎想，不如陪我出去走走好不好？”

俊杰耸耸肩：“好吧。”

他们穿着浴衣出门，负责接待的姑娘给他们拿出木屐，别有深意地朝怀秋笑了笑，俊杰看了心里更加不是滋味。出了门，怀秋牵起俊杰的手，俊杰一把甩开，怀秋笑笑，又牵了起来，俊杰又甩却没甩掉，怀秋握得那么紧，俊杰只好作罢，任由他牵着往前走。

“俊杰，”怀秋先开口了，“在城市待久了，还真没见过这么好看的星星。”

俊杰这才抬起头，繁星满天，今天是新月，月亮朦朦胧胧黯然无光，反而衬托出了星星的耀眼。俊杰看得有点出神，他好像还从来没看过这么美的星空，就任怀秋牵着自己往前走，直到怀秋再叫他：“俊杰，到了。”

俊杰回过神，低头一看，眼前居然是一大片竹林，每根竹子都翠绿挺拔，高得好像能通到天上，风一吹，竹林沙沙作响。一条木板搭成的小路蜿蜒着通向竹林的另一边，路边都是竹子造型的路灯，精致又可爱。可能因为现在是淡季，也可能因为时间有些晚了，一大片竹林居然一个人都没有。

“怀秋，这是？”

“嘿嘿，好看吗？我就是想带你来这里，这里叫竹林小径，我在网上查到的，但是我又不太确定，所以跟接待的那个小姑娘打听了一下，她英语很差，所以交流了好长时间。这里晚上8点到10点之间才点灯，我一直注意着时间，怕错过了，怎么样，还不错吧？”

“你……你这家伙，怎么不早说啊，害我疑神疑鬼的。”

“给你个惊喜嘛，开心吗？”

“嗯，太有意境了，怀秋，抱歉说了那些气话。”

“哈哈哈，没什么，你吃醋的样子也特别可爱。”

“什么……”俊杰想发作又觉得理亏，撇了撇嘴，想了想又觉得不对，“那你换衣服时候慌慌张张的又是怎么回事，还有什么是我不能看的吗？”

“嗯……时机未到而已。”怀秋牵着俊杰往竹林中间走，那里有一块小空地，摆着一张竹子做的桌子和几把竹凳子，灯从上方打下来，竟然在桌子上映出一对男女深情相吻的造型。俊杰微微有些脸红，跟着怀秋在凳子上坐下，星光、灯光、虫鸣、竹叶被风吹过的声音，混合在一起，俊杰不自觉地靠在怀秋的肩头。

“咳咳”怀秋嗽了一下嗓子，紧紧握住俊杰的手，“俊杰……”

俊杰感觉到他手在出汗，不由有些奇怪，转头看着他：“怎么了吗？哪里不舒服吗？手出了好多汗。”

“俊杰，你，你觉得我怎么样？”怀秋结结巴巴不敢看他。

俊杰被逗乐了，这是什么问题啊？“你很好啊，人又帅，又聪明，比我稳重，考虑问题也很全面，审美也是一流的。在我眼里就是好得不得了。”

“那，那我对你怎么样？”

“这还用问吗？你有多宠我，护着我，我不开心的时候哄我开心，我有困难的时候全力支持我，我全都看在眼里记在心里了。”

“俊杰，我未来的人生也能一直跟你走下去吗？”

“当然啦！怎么了你，问这些理所当然的问题。”

怀秋突然站起来，面对着俊杰，定了一会儿，好像下了很大决心，从怀里掏出一个小盒子递到俊杰面前说：“俊杰，穿着浴衣我没办法跪下问你这句话，但是，你愿意嫁给我吗？呃……愿意跟我结婚吗？”

俊杰愣了，不由自主地也站了起来，看着怀秋打开手里的小盒子，里面是一枚非常精致的男士戒指，很宽，有海浪的纹饰，正面镶嵌着一颗钻石。

“怀秋，这是……？”又惊又喜，俊杰满脸通红，握住了怀秋的手。

“愿意吗？”怀秋紧张得声音发抖。

俊杰抬头看着怀秋的眼睛：“还用问吗，当然了，怀秋，我愿意跟你结婚，我们永远在一起不要分开了！”

怀秋一脸如释重负的表情，刚才还冰凉的手暖了过来，笑得特别幸福，他取出那枚戒指，俊杰才发现那居然是可以合二为一的两枚戒指。怀秋取出其中一枚稍微小一点儿的，看着俊杰说：“这……这不算正式的婚戒啦，到时候我会准备的，所以现在可以吗？”

俊杰边忍住笑边伸出左手，还打趣他：“哎呀，没想到一向沉着冷静的张怀秋也有这么慌了手脚的时候。”

怀秋根本顾不上他的打趣，在手指间犹豫了一下，还是戴在了中指上，搞得俊杰笑出了声。俊杰把另一枚也戴在怀秋手上，握着他的手说：“好啦，这回不用紧张了吧，魂不守舍了一天。”

“嗯，嗯，俊杰，我太开心了。”

“我也很开心，傻瓜。”俊杰踮起脚尖吻上了怀秋的唇，怀秋一把抱住他回吻。

“那么为了不让你白来一趟这么好的温泉胜地，回去安心地泡温泉吧。”俊杰嘻嘻哈哈地说。

“嘿嘿，嗯。”两个人十指紧扣，往回走去，影子在他们身后越拖越长，渐渐融在一起。


	24. Extra Chapter.2

日本有浓厚的泡汤文化，进汤池之前，要先用淋浴洗干净，这是规矩，林俊杰和张怀秋当然也要遵守。俊杰现在心情非常好，终于泡到心心念念的温泉，刚刚还被自己最爱的人求婚，他哼着歌洗完了澡，转身对怀秋说：“你慢慢洗，我先去露天温泉啦！”说完一溜烟跑出去了。怀秋无奈地看着他的背影，也不着急。日本温泉酒店的汤池一般整夜开放，但是现在时间很晚了，泡汤的客人差不多都已经回房休息了，诺大的浴室就剩下他俩。

怀秋不紧不慢地洗好澡，不紧不慢地往露天温泉走，出了房间，十月的夜还是有些凉意，他不由得打了一个哆嗦。前面就是汤池，池子并不是很大，但是给人很舒服的感觉，周围几棵大树参天，树叶金黄一片，池子周围的地明显是打扫过了，没有什么落叶，很干净，抬头看去，还有点点星空，增添了几分浪漫气氛。

怀秋走到池子边，发现俊杰好像睡着了，脸红红的。这个笨笨，怕别是太兴奋在热水里泡晕了吧……怀秋下了池子朝俊杰走过去，果然是有点泡晕了的样子，拍了拍他的脸：“俊杰，是不是太热你晕了？”

俊杰迷迷糊糊睁开眼：“好像是欸，头有点儿晕，不过这温泉泡着太舒服了，舍不得出去。”

怀秋又好气又好笑，捧起一捧水，泼到俊杰脸上：“你站起来呆一会儿就好啦！傻啊，一会儿晕了我只能给你光着抱出去了。”

被泼醒的俊杰站了起来：“你又欺负我，什么光着抱出去，我还清醒着呢！”话还没说完，他脚底一滑眼看要摔倒。

怀秋一把把他拉到怀里：“你看，还逞强，要不要上去凉快一下？”

俊杰坐在怀秋的大腿上，两个人都全身赤裸，肌肤的触感，俊杰突然有了感觉，脸更红了。

怀秋看他这样还以为他真晕了，刚要抱他回去，发现原来俊杰有了反应，他一脸坏笑：“怎么，这就忍不住了？”

“什……什么啊，我就是泡晕了而已，我上去凉快一下……”

俊杰想起身，却被怀秋死死拉住站不起来，怀秋一只手握住俊杰已经半立起来的分身，在他耳边轻语：“不如我帮你凉快一下？”

俊杰羞得满脸通红，挡开怀秋的手：“你疯啦！这里可是公共浴室！”

“又没有别人，咱俩都多久没做了？忍很久了吧？”怀秋边说边用宽大的双手抚摸俊杰的胸口和后背，一一划过他的敏感地带。

俊杰气息越来越粗，受不住怀秋得挑逗，靠在了他怀里，像想要报复似的，抬头咬住了怀秋的脖子，伸出舌头舔着自己刚刚刻上去的牙印。怀秋被他弄得浑身的血都沸腾了，低头狠狠吻住俊杰的唇，舌头伸到他嘴里搅动，吻到俊杰缺氧还舍不得分开。俊杰轻轻发出呜呜的声音想挣开，本来刚才就泡得有点晕，现在大脑整个宕机，甚至连推开怀秋的力气都没有，唾液顺着嘴角流到脖子上，身子不由自主地更贴近怀秋，皮肤互相摩擦，分身挺立起来。

怀秋放开缺氧的俊杰，伸出舌头去舔流到颈部的唾液，顺着舔上喉结，用牙轻咬，舌头来回摩擦喉结。俊杰被弄得好像有点不舒服，但是每一次吞咽带动喉结活动，都会碰上怀秋的牙齿，有点痒又有点疼，他哼了一声。

怀秋的手再次握住俊杰的分身，感觉到俊杰倒吸了一口气，没有阻止自己，他知道俊杰已经进入状态了，现在只有释放才能得到慰藉。他上下套弄起俊杰的分身，自己的下面也挺立起来，在俊杰的腿上摩擦，俊杰光滑的皮肤给了他极大的刺激，有一个瞬间居然差点想射。

俊杰的下体被他弄得涨到不行，再加上热水的作用，比平时好像更快有了冲动，他把头枕在怀秋肩头，在他耳边有气无力地说：“怀秋，我想射了……你……你快点……”

怀秋加快了手上的动作，另外一只手顺着后背探到俊杰的后庭，在秘穴口轻轻抚摸。毕竟已经不是第一次体验，俊杰本能地明白怀秋的企图，以前的种种反射到身体上，他不自觉地颤抖起来，瞬间释放在怀秋手中。

“啊……嗯……”俊杰轻轻哼着。怀秋却并没有想放过他，手指探进秘穴之中。“呜……”好久没做了，俊杰有些不适应，趴在池边的石头上，怀秋站起身趴在他背上，吻着他的后颈，手指继续攻入密道之中。俊杰扭动着腰，调整着姿势，这却大大刺激了怀秋，怀秋不由地加快了手指的动作，深入进去，来回搅动。“呜……啊……怀秋……”俊杰无力地趴着，嘴里念着那个他最爱的名字。

怀秋再也忍不住了，抽出手指，双手扶住俊杰的腰：“俊杰，我受不了了。”

“进来，我想你，我也受不了了。”

怀秋再不多言，一个挺腰，分身顺利进入了俊杰的身体，怕俊杰一下子吃不消，怀秋缓缓动了起来。俊杰很快有了快感，扭着腰迎合着怀秋的巨物，怀秋哪受得了这种刺激，快速抽插起来，他一只手摸着俊杰圆润有弹性的臀部，另一只手刺激着俊杰再次抬头的分身。

突然浴室里传出哗啦啦的水声，两个人都吓了一跳，停下了动作听着动静，浴室里果然有人在洗澡，俊杰慌了想起身，却被怀秋按住，刚刚抬头的分身因为惊吓软了下去，但是怀秋的下体并没有抽出去，反而继续着动作。俊杰有点急了回头看怀秋，示意他离开，却迎上怀秋坏笑的脸，怀秋的手在他敏感的后背上抚摸，另一只手给着分身鼓励，欲望终于战胜了理智，俊杰受不住怀秋的攻势再次进入状态。

怀秋心里也有些紧张，但是现在这样的处境反而更刺激了他，想停止？停不下来。他边攻陷着俊杰的理智，边抬头看浴室的情况，那人洗完了澡并没有出来，而是选择了室内的汤池泡澡。怀秋稍微安心了些，下面加快了动作，俊杰忍不住叫出声，怀秋赶紧伏在他耳边说：“不可以出声哦，除非你想现在就草草结束。”

俊杰摇了摇头，不敢叫，紧紧咬着牙，只能发出呜呜声，太过舒服，却又压在喉咙里发泄不出来，俊杰眼角泛起了泪花。这没逃过怀秋的眼睛，心爱的男人被自己弄到哭，娇弱无助的样子只能激发出他更多欲望和本能，一下下的撞击，火越烧越旺，怀秋感觉到巨大的快感包裹着自己，险些没站稳，腰往前猛地一顶，终于释放在俊杰体内。感受到一股滚烫，俊杰知道怀秋填满了自己，在生理和心理的双重刺激下，他也释放在怀秋手中。

俊杰趴在池边保持着刚才激情时候的姿势，而怀秋坐在一旁，两人都默默喘着气，积攒了长久时间的欲望，总算有了一丁点缓解。休息了一会儿，怀秋缓过神来：“俊杰，回去吧，一会儿真晕在这了。”

俊杰点点头，直起身子，腰有点酸但还走得回去。两人一起上来回到浴室，浴室里的人已经不知道什么时候离开了，他们赶快穿好浴衣溜回了房间。

到了房间俊杰一头倒在已经铺好的被褥上：“今天累死了，你个大色狼，泡个温泉都泡不踏实，本来是解乏的，现在更累了。”

“这么多抱怨啊，刚才难道不刺激吗？”

“呵，刺激过头了吧张先生，被发现怎么办。”

“被发现我就说你泡晕了扶你起来不就行了？”

“说的跟你会讲日语似的。”俊杰似笑非笑地翻身躺平，“睡觉吧，都12点了吧？”

“哦，差不多了，我说你倒是脱了衣服进被窝好好睡啊……”怀秋话没说完，俊杰的呼吸已经平稳了，居然睡着了。怀秋摇摇头，刚要给他抱进被窝，却看到俊杰散乱的浴衣襟口露出的锁骨，还有露在外面的大腿，想起刚才的激情，下体居然又有了精神。他伸手拉灭了顶灯，屋里只剩下一盏昏暗的小夜灯：“想睡？没那么容易。”

怀秋解开俊杰浴衣腰带，趴在他身上，手伸进浴衣抚摸他的小腹，舌头顺锁骨舔到肩膀，衣服已经松开，裸露出更多白净的皮肤。

“唔……怀秋……”俊杰太困了，没有醒过来，在梦中念着爱人的名字。

“做个春梦也不错哦，俊杰。”怀秋轻声说，俯身含住了俊杰柔软的分身，用舌头舔弄着顶端，手玩弄着下面两个球状体。

“唔……嗯……啊……”俊杰在梦中，突然觉得下面好温暖，被包裹着的感觉太好了，再加上刚刚才做过，身体还记得所有感觉，大脑还没醒，下体先醒了，慢慢挺立了起来。

怀秋一只手握住俊杰逐渐苏醒的欲望，慢慢套弄，另一只手附在自己的分身上，闭上眼，尽情享受着再一次的浪潮。

突然他感觉俊杰有了动作，他睁开眼，俊杰竟然醒了，正坐起来看着自己，这回轮到怀秋慌了，感觉像被捉奸在床，窘红了脸，手上的动作也停了。

俊杰主动贴过来：“我就在眼前怎么还要靠自己呢？这不是太可惜了吗？”在怀秋脸上轻啄一口，然后弯下身子含住怀秋的巨大。怀秋愣了一下，他很少让俊杰给自己口，他想让俊杰多享受些，现在对方居然主动，怀秋忍不住喉咙里发出低低的沉吟。俊杰的舌头很灵活，缠着怀秋的欲望，挑逗着怀秋的激情，顶端有液体流了出来。怀秋再也承受不住，推倒俊杰，两只手托起他的腰，长驱直入。

可能因为刚刚才做过，俊杰没有任何不适的感觉，反而很快再次有了快感，他想把腿搭在怀秋腰上，谁知怀秋抓起他右腿往前推，让左腿搭上自己后背，这下怀秋变成了从上往下压的姿势，每一下冲刺都比之前更加有力。

“啊……啊……”压抑了一晚上的俊杰终于叫出声，本来就好听的嗓音，在情欲下更加悦耳。怀秋最喜欢他在意乱情迷的时候叫自己的名字：“俊杰，叫我的名字，大点声。”

“啊……怀秋……怀秋……我……我爱你……啊……秋……”俊杰顺着自己的本能叫着填满了他的心的名字。

怀秋得到了极大的满足，他手再次套弄起俊杰的分身，双管齐下的猛烈攻势，把俊杰送到山顶，而自己也难以抵挡快感的冲击，再次把精华留给了身下的人。

两个人都精疲力竭，但怀秋还是体贴地给俊杰擦干净身体，抱进被窝。

“怀秋，你跟我一起睡……”俊杰撒起了娇。

怀秋宠溺地笑了笑：“好，一起睡。”说罢钻进俊杰的被窝，抱着他，安抚着，两个人双双进入了梦乡。

充满激情的激烈一夜之后，两个人的第一次长途旅行即将结束。


	25. Extra Chapter.3

Extra Chapter.3

一个月后，11月22日下午，洛杉矶郊外，不起眼的小教堂。

张怀秋站在教堂门口的台阶上，上身套了一件淡蓝色西服外套，中间穿浅灰色马甲，里面穿着白衬衫，打了一条浅灰色的领带，下身穿了一条跟外套同色的西裤，黑色的皮鞋擦得锃亮。他抬起手腕，看了看戴了多年的那块手表，那是在至暗时刻陪他走过来的信念之物。张怀颢站在他身后陪着他。

不多时，两辆车从远处开来，怀秋笑着下台阶迎了上去，前一台车上，林俊杰走了下来，他穿了一套银白色的西服，里面配白色的马甲和白衬衫，打了一个银灰色的领结。看到怀秋迎了过来，他几步走了过去。林俊峰停好车从驾驶座上下来，也朝教堂门口走来。第二辆车也停好了，张卓楠和张书豪从车上走下来，几个人都聚集到教堂门口。

怀秋牵着俊杰的手，跟大家一一打着招呼：“俊峰哥，好久不见。”

“以后叫哥哥就行了。”俊峰打趣到。

“是，哥，我是家里的老大，早就想要是能有个哥哥多好，这回实现了。”怀秋话接得快嘴也甜。

“怀秋，俊杰，恭喜恭喜，你俩总算走到这一步了。”卓楠伸出手，“我为你俩高兴。”

怀秋伸出手跟卓楠握住：“卓楠，谢谢，真的很感谢你，我俩没少让你费心。”

“你知道就好！好好想想怎么报答我哦！”

俊杰也跟怀颢打着招呼：“怀颢，好久不见了。”

“嗯，俊杰哥，啊……以后叫哥哥就行了，哈哈。”怀颢耍着贫嘴，被怀秋打了一巴掌。

一行人有说有笑进了教堂，牧师站在婚礼台上，示意他们随时可以开始仪式。

怀秋和俊杰都不想太张扬，这样一个偏僻的教堂，一场简单的婚礼，正合心意，不需要太多人出席，只要亲朋亲眼见证他们的承诺就好。

“俊杰，这样真的就可以了吗？爸妈都没请。”怀秋还是有些担心俊杰会失落。

“这样就好，虽然爸妈都不在是有些小遗憾，不过最重要的是我们走到这一步了，然后有他们几个人见证，足够，我不会后悔的。”

“其实也不用这么急急忙忙赶我生日啦。”

“你生日很好啊，11月22号，成双成对的日子不好吗？我很喜欢，以后结婚纪念日跟你生日一起过，每年都可以好好热闹一下。”

“婚礼一辈子可只有这一次哦。”

“其实，怀秋，谁来也好不来也罢，选在哪天都好，只要你在，只要对象是你，这就已经足够好了，我知足。只要你，别的什么我都不要。”

“嗯。”怀秋吸吸鼻子，笑得宠溺。

“而且你今天真帅！”俊杰小声在怀秋耳边说，然后坏笑着看怀秋脸上泛起红晕。

四位亲友在前排落座，怀秋握住俊杰的手，从门口一路沿着红毯走上婚礼台。教堂里出奇地安静，俊杰觉得全世界只剩下自己的心跳声和怀秋掌心的温度。

站在牧师面前，两个人面对面相视而笑，牧师缓缓宣读誓言：“张怀秋，你是否愿意这位男士成为你人生的另一半，缔结婚约。无论他疾病还是健康，贫穷还是富有，或者其他任何的理由，都爱他、照顾他、尊重他、接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直到生命的尽头。”

“Yes, I do.”

“林俊杰，你是否愿意呢？”

“Yes, I do.”

“请双方交换戒指。”牧师拿过装着两枚男士婚戒的托盘。

怀秋拿起一枚，握着俊杰的左手，俊杰笑着说：“这次可以放心戴在无名指上了吧？”

“你就这张嘴不吃亏。”怀秋说着笑着，把戒指戴上了俊杰的无名指。

俊杰拿起另一枚戒指，也戴在了怀秋的左手无名指上。

“你们可以亲吻对方了。”

亲友们看着这幸福的画面，纷纷鼓起了掌。

俊杰勾住怀秋的脖子，稍稍踮起脚尖，抬头迎了上去，怀秋一手扶着俊杰的腰，另外一只手托着他的后脑，略微俯下身，双唇相碰，舌头缠绵。

这一吻过后，便是一生相伴直到终点。

-FIN-


	26. 后记——写在最后的话

后记——写在最后的话

我不算一个老粉，我只能算一个老人，可能因为年纪比较大的原因，我的“追星”更像是一场人间观察。林先生的歌，我在上大学的时候就听，但是不能算追星，只是单纯喜欢他的歌，这几年才开始在各大站扒一些他的视频来看。知道怀秋确实是因为林先生，开始磕这对CP其实也就是最近几个月的事。平时工作比较忙，自己也比较懒，只是正好是赶上疫情，闲来无事，才又操起多年没用过的笔头功夫。全文写下来，其实有不少是自己的人生感怀，现在的世界跟小时候眼里的世界相差太多，何止是不能事事如意，几乎是事事都不能如意，但这就是生活本来的样子。

写这篇文章的另一个动机其实是前几天误入一个林先生唯粉老窝，看到太多让我深感震惊的评论，很多都是针对怀秋的，这让我看到了躲在屏幕后面的人才能展示出来的恶意。后来我思考了很久，我想怀秋和林先生大概都是不在意这些，才能一直交往到现在，那么作为一个旁人的我是否有必要介意呢。人与人之间的交往，是建立在平等的基础上的，但是每个人对平等的标准都不尽相同，其实能做到相互扶持，成为彼此的力量，这就是一种平等，是人格的平等。

这篇文章其实充满了bug和逻辑漏洞，在表现形式上也不够细腻，大概没能表现出他俩帅气的万分之一，很感激大家能不计较这些缺陷，一路坚持陪伴着我走到最后。希望我这篇小小的文章能够让大家再去重新关注林先生和怀秋在事业上真正的实力，而不是只看到他们卖萌耍宝。

谨以此文，祝愿林先生和怀秋这份友达以上恋人未满的良好关系能伴随他们一生，成为彼此的支柱和依靠。也希望各位看客多看少说，记住恶意是双刃剑，伤人者必自噬。

再次感谢每一位读到最后的看官一直以来的支持。

此致鞠躬


End file.
